


Dear Mym

by Dazzlious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 56,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzlious/pseuds/Dazzlious
Summary: On 1 September 1991, Charlotte (Charlie) Fawley is about to take up her first position since leaving teacher training college, as the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Follow her as she gets to grips with school life through a series of letters to her best friend, Mymosa (Mym) Tallisker, the ex-Holyhead Harpies goalkeeper. *NOW COMPLETE*





	1. Year One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from JK Rowling’s fantastic books or films, I’m just borrowing and playing with them for a little while and get no monetary reward for doing so. 
> 
> A/N: I was thinking about how characters outside the main storyline would view the events of the seven books and it occurred to me to do it from the viewpoint of a teacher — someone who interacts with both students and staff on a daily basis, but isn’t necessarily in on all the details of what is happening in the way the Heads of the Houses are. These stories really do sound far-fetched when viewed through a different lens! 
> 
> I am aware that in the books Muggle Studies is an elective subject that isn’t chosen until the third year, and I also know that two other teachers actually held the position during the timescale of the story. But it was the perfect subject for creating a slightly tense interaction with the Malfoy family, so please excuse the slight inaccuracy. 
> 
> As always, thank you to Mamacita for being the best beta a girl could ever ask for. I hope you enjoy the story. Dx

Dear Mym,

Guess what? I got the job! Yep! I really got it!

OMG, can you imagine me as a teacher? Weird isn’t it, especially knowing how much I disliked school for most of the time I was there. Still, I’m sure it’ll be much better as a teacher — oh sweet Merlin, at least I hope so! So, now I’m going to be known to thousands of kids as Professor Fawley — how exciting!

I promise to write loads and keep you up-to-date with all the gossip from the old alma mater. Perhaps we can arrange for you to come and visit at some point. It would be great to get together again.

Hogwarts, here I come!

Your very excited and proud friend,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Mym,

It’s me! Yes, I know you didn’t expect to hear from me until I got to school but I just had to write. I need to get my bad day out of my system and you know you’ve always been my best release when I’m in a bad mood (poor you!). To be honest, I’m really pissed off right now as my day started out so well and I was actually feeling quite upbeat for once. Isn’t it amazing how just one person can totally ruin your entire day?

Today was the day for my shopping trip to Diagon Alley. I’d been looking forward to it ever since I found out I’d got the job at Hogwarts and thought I’d treat myself to a day of shopping and an ice cream at Florean’s. I woke nice and early, not even caring about the heatwave (and you know how much I hate hot weather). My mood was sunny and I was eager to be on my way to London.

I had a quick jaunt into Muggle London first, as there were a few things I wanted to get for my class, then headed to Diagon Alley. Of course, first stop was Madam Malkin’s to get my new teaching robes (OMG, Mym, you wouldn't recognise me — I look like a teacher!) and then to an appointment at Flourish and Blotts to discuss with the manager what books I will require them to stock for my classes. Finally, I treated myself to a banana split from Florean’s, which he gave to me for nothing when I told him my good news — I love that man so much! As I ate, I decided I would visit Scribbulus afterwards and get myself a new quill and some ink (for marking essays, you know) and maybe take a look at that lingerie shop on the right-hand side — you know the one — the hugely expensive place (well, I can always dream that my pittance of a salary will one day allow me to buy something from there).

Finishing up my ice cream, I grabbed my mountain of bags and headed back down the road. I was just struggling, with full hands, to get the door of Scribbulus open when it flew open and the most obnoxious man barged straight past me, knocking me and my bags flying. Obviously, I was infuriated (and somewhat stunned) by his appalling behaviour and shouted after him. He only stopped walking and stormed back to where I was standing, still trying to pick up all my spilt shopping, and proceeded to berate _me_ for getting in his way. Bloody cheek! His scowl was most unpleasant and his brusque manner incredibly rude. I did try to point out to him that he was the one in the wrong, but he was having none of it and to be honest, Mym, he scared me a bit.

He was really ugly and I’m sure he was a bit deranged; his long black hair was lank and greasy and his teeth were all yellow and crooked. His face was sallow and he had this massive hooked nose. When he pinned his malevolent black eyes on me and hissed at me to keep out of his way I almost fainted. For some reason I couldn't quite pin down, he terrified me. You know, it wouldn't surprise me if he was one of those ex-Death Eaters — really, he was that awful!

Anyway, I was so upset by the man I didn't go to Scribbulus or the lingerie shop. Instead, I went straight to the Leaky Cauldron, bought myself a large Firewhisky (yuck — horrid stuff) to steady my nerves, then Flooed home. Just as I was about to leave the man appeared in the pub, still sour-faced and angry, and headed for the bar, scowling at me as he passed. I was so glad to get out of there and go home; he really upset me and ruined my entire day and put me in the worst mood.

Sorry for ranting!  
Charlie       

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Mym,

So here I am at Hogwarts, the finest wizarding school in the world. It’s been an interesting and strange first day with a few surprises!

When I got to Kings Cross station I think I was probably almost as excited as the kids about going on the Hogwarts Express. I walked down the platform in my new teacher's robes meeting parents and children and discussing school issues before getting on the train.

You’ll never guess who I got talking to . . . Lucius Malfoy!

Do you remember him, Mym? You know, even all these years later he still looks absolutely gorgeous with his long pale blond hair and grey eyes, and he has the most exquisite manners, too. He and his beautiful wife, Narcissa (was Black), were at the station to say goodbye to their only child, a son called Draco. The boy was a bit imperious, to be honest, but very similar in looks to his father. I have to admit I wasn’t struck by the kid but Lucius is an absolute dreamboat!

We talked for ages while Narcissa said goodbye to her son. Lucius was very attentive, almost flirtatious actually, and even helped me to get my cases onto the train. He didn’t seem to be overly enthusiastic about my role at the school, though, and expressed surprise that Muggle Studies would be taught to all students. I pointed out to him that with Arthur Weasley’s Muggle Protection Bill going through we all need as much knowledge on how to get along with Muggles and try to fit into their world as we can get. He did acknowledge my point but you know how dismissive some of those really stuffy old Pureblood families can be so I’m not sure he was completely convinced.

Anyway, he told me he was a regular visitor to the school as he’s one of the Governors, and looked forward to seeing me on his next visit. Then he smiled at me and kissed my hand which sent funny sort of electric shocks down my spine that I have a feeling he may have noticed as he smiled even more. Did I mention he’s completely gorgeous?    

So, the journey was generally relaxing and somewhat surprisingly I had a carriage to myself for most of it — although thinking about it now I suppose that was because the students didn’t want to sit with a teacher. I did receive a visit from an unfortunate-looking young girl with bushy hair and huge teeth who was looking for someone’s toad. Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to help her.

On arrival at Hogsmeade Station, I was greeted warmly by Hagrid who gave me the choice of going in the boats with the first years or in the carriages with the others. You know I’ve never liked the look of those thestrals, regardless of how harmless they’re supposed to be, so I went for the boat and found myself with the bushy-haired girl again and, Mym, you’re never going to believe this, but Lily and James’ son — the famous Harry Potter!

It was wonderful to hear the comments those kids made as they saw Hogwarts for the first time. It really took me back to our first day at school. Of course, once at the castle Minerva (McGonagall) took charge of the kids and Hagrid took me to meet Albus (Dumbledore). That’s been the strangest thing, I think, calling all those teachers we had at school by their first names; Albus had to remind me about a dozen times to do it.

I was shown to my new quarters by a house-elf. They’re in the dungeons, not far from Professor Slughorn’s Potions classroom, for which Albus apologised, but apparently there’s a lack of space elsewhere at the moment. I honestly don't mind as the rooms are lovely and large. I have the hugest bed and each room has a large fireplace so they’re not that cold. In fact, they’re really rather comfortable — well, considering they’re in the dungeons. I was surprised and pleased to see that my rooms have been decorated in Gryffindor colours and it made me feel at home straight away. The bathroom is huge, too, and has both a lovely large bath — just perfect for relaxing at night — and a marvellously powerful shower — good for waking me up in the morning. I only had time to quickly clean up before it was time to go down to the Great Hall for the Sorting Hat ceremony and Welcome Feast.

Albus greeted me at the door to the Great Hall like an old friend, for which I was extremely grateful, and he sat me at the head table between Hagrid and Rolanda (Hooch). Unsurprisingly, she didn't remember me at all, but she was friendly enough although she didn’t really talk to me once she realised I had little interest in Quidditch. Hagrid, however, chatted away in his usual fashion, telling me all about his friendship with Harry Potter.

The door opened and the first years walked in, all looking so small and lost and gazing with wonder at the enchanted ceiling — mind you, it did look particularly spectacular. Soon they were milling about at the front of the room looking scared at the idea of the Sorting ceremony. I wonder how many of them had the same scary thoughts as we had about what they were about to be asked to do? I could see Harry standing with a red-haired boy and the bushy-haired girl and the boy who had lost his toad on the train. I could see Draco too, smirking as he stood with a couple of rather more stupid-looking boys. Minerva brought out the Sorting Hat and stool and told the room what was going to happen, and then the Sorting Hat performed its usual song about the qualities of each of the four Houses.

Mym, Harry got Sorted into Gryffindor — he’s one of us — although, of course, there was little doubt of that considering Lily and James were his parents. His red-haired friend was Sorted there too, and judging from the loud catcalls and whistles that erupted from the table when the Hat announced it, he’s already got several other family members in the House. The bushy-haired girl was also put into Gryffindor after the Hat spent almost five minutes deciding – I expect that’s why the three of them gravitated towards each other — and the boy with the toad joined them. Of course, Draco and his stupid friends (who are the sons of Lucius’ henchmen from school, Crabbe and Goyle) were all placed in Slytherin.

Talking of Slytherin, I had a really nasty shock during dinner. Imagine my horror when I looked down the table at the other teachers, looking to see who I remembered from our time at school, and caught sight of the scowling man. You know, the one who pushed me out of the way in Diagon Alley that time, the scary one I thought was a Death Eater. I was so shocked I think I must have cried out because Hagrid asked me what was wrong. Well, apparently Professor Slughorn retired and this man replaced him as Potions Master.

Gods, Mym, you’ll never guess who it is — it’s Severus Snape!

Do you remember Snape, Mym? He was that Slytherin creep who used to hang around with Lily until she dumped him in our fifth year, the one that James and Sirius tormented all the time; they used to call him Snivellus. Well, he’s even more disgusting than he was at school and I don’t know what he’s been doing over the years but he looks so old. I’d never have guessed it was him in a million years. You know I could never understand what Lily saw in him. She told me over and over again that I was misjudging him and that when you got to know him he was really a nice guy — apart from all that Dark Arts stuff — but I could never see it. And Sirius always hated him with a passion, so even if I’d been tempted to find out if she was right, which I wasn’t, obviously, I wouldn’t have been able to do so anyway. You know how possessive Sirius always was.

The problem is that it really ruined my evening seeing him again and all he did was scowl at me down the table every time I looked in that general direction. It really put me off my food. I suppose being tired from the long trip didn’t help. Anyway, I’ve retreated back to my rooms to write to you. I’m going to have a long, hot bath shortly and head to bed for an early night.  It’s my first day of proper teaching tomorrow and I want to make sure I’m alert for it.

Talk to you soon,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Mym,

Sorry I haven’t kept in touch more. I hadn’t realised just what hard work I was going to be faced with. Learning at college did nothing at all to prepare me for real life teaching!

Every day has been class after class and set of homework after set of homework. I‘m up before six every morning and don’t get to bed till gone one after marking all the homework, and that’s without hall duty or any of the other myriad of things Albus dreams up for us teachers to do in our extensive (not) spare time. I haven’t had anywhere near as many relaxing baths in the evening as I’d been expecting. But I have to admit I feel happier than I’ve ever done. Gods, Mym, if you saw me I’m not sure you’d even recognise me — I smile now — quite a lot.

No, I’m still not on friendly terms with snarky Snape. We were finally introduced officially at the staff meeting and he was almost as rude to me as he was in Diagon Alley. The other teachers keep telling me that he’s okay when you get to know him, but I just don’t believe it. He really is the nastiest, rudest and most sarcastic person I’ve ever met in my life. He regularly reduces the students in his classes to tears and he seems to really hate Gryffindors, which _might_ explain his continuing animosity towards me although I still can’t help but think that he really is just an arsehole. From what I’ve heard, he has a special hatred for Harry because of James and punishes him and his friends Ronald Weasley (the redhead) and Hermione Granger (the bushy-haired girl) for the slightest things. He also bullies poor Neville Longbottom (toad boy) mercilessly. Do you remember his parents, Frank and Alice? Such a shame what happened to them and Neville’s such a nice boy, but not the best or most confident wizard in the world.

Anyway, it didn’t please me to discover that my quarters are so close to Snape’s, but fortunately he seems to keep to himself outside of mealtimes, so I haven’t yet had the misfortune to bump into him alone.

I’ve been having tea every week with Hagrid, which has been interesting. He’s been keeping me informed about what Harry and his friends are up to. They seem to be a bit too inquisitive for their own good, but of course Harry’s father and the rest of their gang were very much like that, weren’t they? Harry is so much like James he could be his identical twin. Except for his eyes — they’re bright green like Lily’s — and the scar, of course. You know, he seems like a really nice boy, Mym, unlike Draco Malfoy, who really is an obnoxious little shit. Snape, of course, seems to think _he’s_ wonderful (did I mention the arsehole is Head of Slytherin as well as Potions Master?).

There’s one other teacher that I’m really not sure about. He’s only just started this year, too, teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. His name is Quirinus Quirrell. He’s a really odd man; very nervy with a massive stutter. I dunno, Mym, he just doesn’t strike me as DADA teacher material, although I understand he used to be the Muggle Studies teacher until 1990 when he went off and took a sabbatical. Merlin only knows where he went but he wears this big purple turban all the time. Actually, he smells a bit funny too — the kids all reckon it’s garlic to keep away vampires, and you know what, they might just be right. Hah! Someone told me that Snape wanted to be the DADA teacher and that’s why he’s so snarky, but I think he’s just generally an obnoxious bastard!

I have to go, I still have the third years’ homework to mark and I really want that relaxing bath tonight.

Write to me soon,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Mym,

I’m glad you had a good birthday and I’m pleased you liked your present. Let me know when you have a free weekend to come to Hogwarts and I’ll have a word with Albus. It would be great to see you. Perhaps you can make it for one of the Gryffindor Quidditch matches? I know how much you love the game even if I don’t. Harry has been made Seeker, the youngest for a century, and Minerva is very excited about him so he must be pretty good.

Classes are still going well apart from some nastiness with Draco. He really is a horrible little boy and he spouts such crap sometimes. I guess he has his father’s old school Pureblood ideas about Muggles as he refuses to study at all in my class, saying he’ll never need to learn about them as he’ll never have anything to do with them. To be honest, it’s put me in a difficult position with you-know-who, old snarky Snape, as I keep giving Draco detention with Filch (yep, he and that disgusting cat are still here and still moaning nonstop) and docking points from Slytherin for his rudeness. The first time I did it I got a visit from Snape in his capacity as Head of Slytherin House and he really tore me off a strip. Although he was civil (barely) he made veiled threats and to be honest, he scared the life out of me. Of course, there was no way I was going to let him know how he made me feel so I got belligerent myself and soon we were in the middle of quite a vicious duel of words.

Fortunately, Albus came along before things turned too nasty (I’m sure that man knows EVERYTHING that’s going on in the school), although our wands were out. So of course, since then Snape sneers at me every time we’re in the same room. Gods, he’s so fucking childish it’s pathetic! Yes, of course, I’ve been childish too — but then I think I’m entitled to be a bit snippy after the way he’s treated me. After all, I’m not the complete bastard — he is.

Anyway, in better news, Lucius visited the school. Of course, he came to see his son and Snape (I assumed it was to talk about Draco’s appalling behaviour in lessons but apparently he and Snape are great friends, although Merlin only knows why lovely Lucius would want to be friends with that arsehole). I bumped into him in the corridor and it was clear he was pleased to see me. I had a word with him about his son and apologised for punishing him but explained that I couldn’t have him disrupting the rest of the class. He said he completely understood and would have a word with Draco to make sure it doesn’t happen again.

I swear, Mym, that man was definitely flirting with me. I felt as if he was undressing me with his eyes as we chatted and strangely it didn’t feel bad. Once again he held my hand, stroking it gently before kissing it. I have to admit I was torn between wanting to run away to have a cold shower and calm down and wanting to throw myself into his arms and give him a passionate kiss. And yes, before you berate me I’m aware he’s married, but I can’t explain the feelings he arouses in me. Anyway, he’s so handsome that I can’t help but look even if I’m never going to touch.

Perhaps you should come to the Gryffindor/Slytherin game and you can see what I mean for yourself. I know Lucius is going to be there because he told me. You can also see the Bastard in action. Let me know if you’re free that weekend, it really would be so lovely to see you again — especially as I’m not going to be able to escape this place until the summer holidays.

Missing you,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Mym,

Just a quick catch-up as I have a pile of homework to sort and I’m on hall duty tonight. I’m so glad you’re coming to the Quidditch match. Albus was happy to grant my request and has suggested rooms next to mine. It’ll almost be like being at school again.

Please don’t worry about me and Lucius. It’s never going to happen. He’s just being flirtatious and I’m over-reacting after such a long time without a boyfriend. I told you, I know he’s married and I’m not going there. Honestly!

We had a bit of a scary moment here as somehow a mountain troll got into the dungeons during the Halloween feast. Quirrell rushed into the Great Hall to tell us about it, then promptly fainted — not exactly the sort of behaviour I’d expect from a DADA teacher, to be honest. After sending all the kids to their common rooms we teachers searched the school for the troll — well, all except for the Bastard. I have no idea what he was doing but I saw him slip out of the door and he was looking shifty (although, of course, it was a little hard to tell as he always looks shifty).

The troll had got upstairs and was in one of the girls’ toilets. Minerva told me afterwards that Hermione had tried to find the troll because she thought she could handle it, but the silly girl nearly got herself killed instead. Ron and Harry saved her, apparently. I’m not entirely sure that’s the true story but the three of them definitely seem to be much closer these days. I had noticed Ron being rather mean to Hermione on occasion because she’s very clever, rather bossy, and to be honest, a bit of a know-it-all.

Anyway, the danger has gone now and everyone was all right although I noticed that the Bastard was limping for a few days afterwards. I wish I knew what he was doing while the rest of us were looking for the troll. I was actually wondering whether it was him who let the bloody thing into the castle in the first place, to create a diversion. Perhaps I’ll have to start following him to see what he’s up to.

See you in a couple of weeks,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Mym,

It was so wonderful to see you at the weekend. You really cheered me up after the hard time I’ve been having recently with you-know-who. You see what I mean now about him being a complete bastard? So what if I did go out with Sirius? That was over a long time ago and I’m not responsible for anything he did. Gods! I didn’t know he was a Death Eater, did I? We’d split up long before the tragedy and how was I supposed to know when James didn’t even have a clue and he was his best friend!

I still think you’re wrong about Lucius, though, he’s just being friendly. I think he’s one of those touchy-feely types. Honestly, Mym, I’m sure he’s not really trying to get into my knickers. Why would he be interested in me when he’s got Narcissa? I know she wasn’t with him at the match but I’m telling you she’s absolutely gorgeous. All the make-up in the world couldn’t put me anywhere near her. Anyway, as I said before I’m not interested because he’s married. I have to admit that I do wish there was someone at Hogwarts nearer my own age that I could go out with occasionally, even just for a friendly drink. Unfortunately, there’s only the Bastard and I refuse to go anywhere with him. Not that he’d invite me anyway. Oh, I suppose there’s also Quirrell, but I get the impression he’s too scared to leave the school grounds — what a great DADA teacher he’s turning out to be.

I asked Hermione what happened at the match and she told me she was sure the Bastard was putting a charm on Harry’s broom — that’s why he was flying so erratically. She’s a clever girl, Mym, a very capable young witch and Muggle-born, too. She set fire to Snape’s robes to get him to break eye contact. I know I should have told her off for that, but somehow I just didn’t have the heart to. He’s so horrible to the three of them all the time, and of course if he was trying to hurt Harry then he deserved everything he got.

Oh, and this will make you laugh. Rolanda came up to me at breakfast on Monday morning and said she’d remembered who I was. Seeing the two of us together reminded her, apparently. She apologised but I told her I hadn’t expected her to remember me. After all, I was never into Quidditch, certainly not to the extent you were. Between you and me I think she’s still proud that she helped to create one of the most successful Holyhead Harpies ever. I’m surprised she didn’t ask for your autograph.

Well, back to the grindstone, I suppose. Not long now until Christmas. I’m staying at the school over the holiday as I don’t really have anywhere else to go and it’ll give me a chance to catch up on all the stuff I haven’t done all term.

Talk soon,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Mym,

Now don’t you go feeling sorry for me because I’m going to be at Hogwarts for Christmas; I’m looking forward to it. It was one of the few bits of school that I used to enjoy and I’m pretty sure it won’t have changed that much. Anyway, with people like Albus around it’ll be just like having a family. Perhaps I’ll go and sit in the Gryffindor common room for a bit to remind myself of what it used to be like. The only bit I’m not awfully happy about is that the Bastard will be there too, but as he’s made such an art of cutting me dead all term I’m sure that will continue, and as long as I don’t get stuck next to him for Christmas lunch it’ll be fine.

He’s still acting very suspiciously, you know — as is Quirrell. I really don’t like him, Mym. I don’t know what it is but he gives me the creeps. I think it’s that bloody great turban he always wears . . . and his smell. I can’t quite put my finger on it, but it’s sweet and cloying almost like decaying flowers and mixed with the garlic he uses to keep away the vampires it’s almost overwhelming. Gods, I hope I’m not stuck next to him at lunch either!

Draco and Harry seem to have a bit of a feud running and of course it blew up in my class, with Harry and Ron getting upset over a comment Draco made regarding Muggles. I don’t know what to do about him, Mym. It doesn’t seem to matter how many detentions he’s given or how many points he loses for Slytherin, he just won’t acknowledge that there’s any worth in Muggles or Muggle-borns. I did have another word with Lucius when he visited the school and he’s assured me he’ll be talking to Draco over the holidays.

He invited me to his Christmas party but I declined. I did think about going but I don’t really think I’d fit in with his aristocratic friends and I don’t have a decent party robe anyway. Lucius was quite persuasive, but when I found out the Bastard was going there was no way I was spending the evening with him, so I stayed resolute. Lucius looked rather more disappointed than I’d expected, as I was sure he was only being polite by asking me.

Have a fantastic Christmas, I hope you all like your presents.

Feeling festive!  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Mym,

I’m really sorry to hear that you were ill over Christmas. What rotten luck you going down with it on Christmas Eve. Lucky for you that Robert was able to cook and look after the kids. Luckier still that you weren’t getting a visit from all your family!

My Christmas was fine, honestly, and no, I didn’t have to sit next to the Bastard or Quirrell at lunch. I was lucky enough to sit between Albus and Minerva. The meal was great and in the evening the staff had a party where we could finally drink something a little stronger than Butterbeer. Albus seemed a bit disappointed that the Bastard and I hadn’t hit it off and tried to get us to dance a couple of times, but eventually he gave up in the face of all the scowls he received from both of us.

Actually, Albus did do one thing that really annoyed me but fortunately, it backfired. He was leading me on a circuit of the room when he ‘accidentally’ got me trapped under some mistletoe. Of course, he then tried to get the Bastard to free me — as if I’d want that disgusting creature touching me in any way! Well, I’m sure you’ll have guessed that he refused. Albus was going to make something of it when Hagrid appeared and gave me a big peck on the cheek, which released me. He told me afterwards he couldn’t bear to see my expression of horror at the idea of being kissed by snarky Snape.

I suppose I should admit to you that I received a present from Lucius. It’s a really beautiful tennis bracelet in white gold with sapphires and diamonds. It’s exquisite but I really can’t keep it; I dread to think how much it must have cost. The note with it said that it was to make up for all the trouble Draco has caused me during the previous term, but I don’t think I can accept it for that, either. And yes, I know what you’re going to say, but I honestly still think you’re wrong about Lucius. He’s just a nice man trying to make up for having such an awful son.

Fortunately, New Year’s Eve was a much quieter affair. Albus had another party which included the kids as well, but this time there was no mistletoe, thank Merlin, and he had obviously got the hint not to try to put the Bastard and me together. I only stayed for a couple of drinks, saw in the New Year with the rest of the school, then headed back to my rooms for a long, hot soak and some time spent alone in quiet contemplation. You know how much I hate New Year and it was very hard having to pretend to be cheerful with all those people around. But don’t worry, I’m over it now and I’m not even crying any longer.

You know, Mym, the Bastard and Quirrell don’t get on well, either. Of course, I’m not sure which way I should go on that as I dislike both of them, but somehow I just can’t help thinking that there’s something not quite right about that Quirrell. I was going to talk to Hagrid about it, but he’s so pleasant about everyone that I don’t suppose I’ll get a proper answer from him.

Anyway, back to the grindstone. Essays to mark before bed, as usual.

Happy New Year!  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Mym,

Thanks for the birthday presents and card. Yes, the toiletries will be very useful as I’m definitely sticking to my New Year’s resolution to have a relaxing bath every evening before bed, regardless of what time that is. I love the smell of that cinnamon and orange bubble bath, and no, it didn’t matter that they arrived during breakfast. Albus had already given it away with a throw-away comment during the meal, which I found most embarrassing, actually; more so was the fact that during the day I kept receiving cards from various students. In the evening a few of the teachers (led no doubt by Hagrid) took me to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade for a few drinks. Quirrell was there, looking upset and more nervous than usual. Apparently he’d just had a run-in with the Bastard. And no, of course the Bastard wasn’t there — as if!

Okay, so I have to admit I didn’t give Lucius the bracelet back, but I don’t want you to have a go at me about this, Mym. I did try — honestly. He visited the Bastard a few days after my birthday and then came to track me down (guess what, the Bastard’s birthday is in January, too — earlier, though, January 9th, so he’s a Capricorn — hah, of course he is!). Obviously I tried to return the bracelet, but Lucius refused point-blank to accept it and then — oh gods, I really hate to even tell you this because I can already hear what you’re going to say — he gave me a belated birthday present, a necklace to match the bracelet. And no, I have no idea how he knew it was my birthday, and yes, I did try to reject them both but he made me feel ungrateful for doing so and so eventually I caved in and wore them as he wanted to see what they looked like on — and they’re beautiful, really beautiful.

There’s nothing else much going on here apart from the usual work, work, work, although I’ve got a feeling that Harry and his friends are up to something. They always seem to be hanging around, watching everything that’s going on, although Merlin only knows why. Still, they’re never any trouble in my class, unlike Draco, so I don’t know why I’m even worrying.

I’m off to make a relaxing cup of cocoa that I can have with my bath.

Write soon,    
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Mym,

I tell you what, you take the jewellery and give it back to Lucius. I told you I tried and he wouldn’t take it back. He got very indignant with me, actually. And yes, he is still being friendly, but it’s nothing. He’s married!

Quirrell and the Bastard are definitely not getting on. I think Quirrell’s scared of him (understandably) although I don’t know if anything specific has happened to cause that. But there’s definitely something going on between the Bastard and Harry. At Gryffindor’s last Quidditch match he insisted on being the referee. Now, why would he do that when he’s never been interested in doing it before? Seems strange to me, especially when you think of what Hermione said about the last match.

The school is gearing up for end of year exams; there’s only another eight weeks before they all kick off. Everyone in my classes will be fine, except for Draco. Even after yet another word from Lucius he’s _still_ refusing to pay attention in my class and he’s now trying to disrupt the other Slytherins, too. I’m thinking of talking to Albus about it to see if he can be excused the lesson as he so obviously doesn’t want to learn, but I have a horrible feeling that will involve a further discussion with the Bastard and I’m obviously keen to avoid that.

I’m on hall duty again tonight so I’d better get on with some marking. Hope you and the family are all well.

Speak soon,  
Charlie

 

   

* * *

 

 

Dear Mym,

Harry and his friends aren’t very popular with the other Gryffindors at the moment. According to rumours in the staff room, they were helping Hagrid with a dragon he’d hatched. Yes, really, a dragon! (I know, the man’s a complete menace but I can’t help but like him).

It seems that Draco found out about it and got them all into trouble, little shit that he is (the dragon’s gone, but I’m not sure where). Harry and Hermione lost loads of points for Gryffindor and Ron ended up in the Hospital Wing with a nasty ‘dog’ bite. At least Minerva had the decency to give Draco detention as well, along with poor Neville, who had left the common room after curfew to try to warn his friends what Draco had done. Mind you, they’ve all got to do it with Hagrid so I don’t envy them because Merlin only knows what he’ll get them doing (something dangerous, knowing him!)

Exams are almost underway and the stress reminds me of when we were at school. How glad I am I’m not sitting those any longer. We’ve already had a couple of seventh years admitted to the Hospital Wing because of the stress and I’m sure more will follow before the end of the exams.

Yes, it would be lovely to see you, Robert, and the kids over the summer holidays. I’ll need a couple of days at the end of the term to get things in order here and then I’ll be with you. A couple of weeks at the seaside sounds lovely. It’ll be just what I need to make me relax.

Oh, and I haven’t seen Lucius recently. Why would I have done? I only ever see him at Slytherin Quidditch matches or occasionally when he comes to visit the Bastard.

Counting down the days to my holiday already,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Mym,

I suppose I could have waited to tell you this news but I’m bursting and it couldn’t wait another few minutes, let alone a week. I hope you’re sitting comfortably ‘cos it’s quite shocking!

Quirrell is dead!

No, honestly, this isn’t a joke — he really is dead!

We discovered that he’d been keeping a secret under that smelly turban — a really big secret. OMG, Mym, you’re not going to believe this, especially as I’m betting it won’t make the pages of the Daily Prophet _._

So it turns out that You-Know-Who (I mean the REALLY scary one, not the obnoxious prick who’s tried his best to ruin my year) hadn’t died after all; he’d just been seriously injured. Somewhere along the way he met Quirrell and was using him as a host body (don’t ask me, I have NO idea how that works). Anyway, that’s what that awful smell was — Voldemort attached to the back of Quirrell’s head — disgusting, eh?

It seems he was seeking a Philosopher’s Stone, which would resurrect him. I don’t know why, but for some reason it was being kept at Hogwarts. Apparently that’s what the Bastard went to check that night the troll got in because he suspected someone was trying to steal it and was using the troll as a decoy (and it wasn’t him!). The Stone was guarded by loads of traps and things, one of which injured the Bastard, but somehow Quirrell still got through when he attempted it. But Harry and his friends (the golden trio as I’m going call them from now on) somehow found out about it, too, and went after him. From what I understand they were all convinced it was the Bastard stealing it — well, let’s face it, he does seem the type.

I don’t know all the details yet but somehow Harry managed to defeat You-Know-Who again, although I still don’t think he’s dead.

So it turns out that the Bastard was protecting Harry all this time, not trying to hurt him, after all. It was Quirrell who was trying to kill him at that Quidditch match and the Bastard was trying to stop him, which was what all that eye contact stuff was about — he was trying to keep Harry from falling off his broom while Quirrell was cursing it. When Hermione set fire to his robes it seems she (fortunately) knocked Quirrell over too, breaking his eye contact so Harry was okay and that’s why the Bastard wanted to referee the following match, to make sure Quirrell couldn’t do anything to Harry — because it was easier to look after him that way and without unexpected interference from students. To be honest, I’m a bit surprised considering how much he hated James, as I thought he detested Harry because he looks so much like his father. Still, he did have a real thing for Lily, didn’t he? So maybe that’s what prompted him to do it.

Anyway, creepy stuff, and as you can imagine it’s got the whole school in a bit of a flap. I’ll see what else I can find out before I see you.

Getting excited about the holiday now,  
Charlie


	2. Year Two

Dear Mym,

Thank you so much for putting up with me over the summer holidays. I had such a brilliant time that I was really sad to be leaving, even to come back to Hogwarts. Tell Reuben and Sarah I miss them terribly and look forward to seeing them next year when they start at the school. Hopefully, they won’t be too scared (or embarrassed) to sit with me on the train.

Yes, I did see Lucius at the station and yes, I did talk to him briefly — just a quick discussion on summer holidays, mainly. He promised me that Draco would be better behaved this year, but I’ll believe that when I see it.

I sat with Neville and Hermione on the journey to Hogsmeade. She was worried as Harry and Ron missed the train although we had no idea why that was until we got to school and the reports started coming through. For some reason best known only to themselves, Harry and Ron decided to steal Ron’s father’s illegal flying car (Ron’s parents are Molly and Arthur Weasley — do you remember them?) Not only that, but they managed to show themselves to a great many Muggles on the way to Hogwarts. I believe there was something in the Daily Prophet about it — I know they certainly made the Muggle news. But you’ll never guess the worst bit, Mym, they only crashed the car into the Whomping Willow! I know it was a pretty horrid tree, but still . . . .

Anyway, the Bastard was over the moon because he thought they were going to be expelled, but fortunately Minerva just gave them a good telling off and detentions, and Ron got a well-deserved Howler from his mum. I’ve never seen the Bastard look as angry as he did when he found out that Harry would be staying on at Hogwarts.

Oh, and guess who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is. You never will. It’s only that writer, Gilderoy Lockhart. You know, the pretty boy who wrote all those books about his exploits in dealing with ghouls and things. The one with the nice smile. In real life he seems a bit of a ponce actually, but surely better than Quirrell, with or without the You-Know-Who attachment. Unsurprisingly, the Bastard doesn’t seem to like him. Mind you, I’m not entirely sure who he DOES like.

Anyway, I’ve got loads to do with classes starting again tomorrow and I really want a nice relaxing bath before bed.

Happily back home,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

  

 

Dear Mym,

Argh! I don’t know who’s worse, the Bastard or that little shit, Draco Malfoy. It seems that Lucius has bought him a place on the Slytherin Quidditch team by donating brand new brooms for the whole team (Nimbus 2001’s as well!) Of course, that’s made him worse than ever and even harder to control. He’s taken to being rude to the Muggle-born students — he called Hermione a M******d the other day, and poor Ron, whose wand was damaged when he crashed the car, tried to hex him and ended up puking up slugs — it was very nasty according to Hagrid, who tried to help him.

When I tried to discipline Draco, I got the Bastard down on me like a ton of bricks. I had a word with Albus about Draco not being in my class any longer but was told quite categorically that he has to stay, which means that four times a week I have an hour or so of unmitigated misery as I try to battle with him and his mediaeval views. And no, I haven’t seen Lucius, although I’d really like to as he needs to do something about his dreadful son.

Oh, and to cap it all I’ve got bloody Lockhart sniffing around me. I thought he seemed okay at first, but actually he’s a bit of a weasel. And he really loves himself. It’s all he ever talks about: how wonderful he is; what wonderful things he’s done; all the things he wants to do in the future — which mainly seems to be launching a range of hair and skin care products under his name, nothing to do with any of the defensive magic he’s supposedly famous for. He spends most of his time addressing my breasts rather than my face and a couple of times he’s invited me for a drink, but I told him that I had to plan lessons. I’m not sure how much longer that excuse will work, though.

As usual, I’ve got a massive pile of work to get on with so I’ll leave it there. Sorry, I just needed someone to rant to.

Your moany friend,  
Charlie 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Mym,

Yes, you’re right of course, I should give Gilderoy a chance. After all, he’s relatively young and he’s pretty and has a fair amount of money and he’s charming and friendly, unlike some people I could mention. I don’t think Lucius is keen on him, which is strange because they seem pretty similar in a lot of ways.

As you’ll gather from that comment, I have now seen Lucius. He came to see the Bastard but also came to find me to give his usual apology for Draco. We did have a quite a long chat about it and he invited me out for lunch. Don’t worry, I said no, even though I’d have liked to go. After all, it’s not often I get to leave Hogwarts during term time (and yes, I know, that’s a pointless whinge when I have Gilderoy asking me out). Anyway, Lucius didn’t seem surprised that I said no, so I guess he was just being polite as usual. Unfortunately, polite or not it made absolutely no difference with his bloody son. The little git is still disrupting the class at every available opportunity. You know, sometimes I really do wish I could hex him. Not a great thought for a teacher to have, I know.

Oh, and there’s something really odd going on here at the moment and, as usual, it seems to involve Harry and his friends (doesn’t it always?). They found Filch’s cat petrified in a puddle of water in one of the corridors and above it had been written ‘The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware.’ It was very suspicious that it was they who found it and Filch was certainly convinced it was something to do with Harry, but Albus seemed to think otherwise. Of course, the Bastard instantly tried to implicate the golden trio as they hadn’t been at the Halloween Feast, but it turned out that they’d been to Nearly Headless Nick’s 500th deathday party instead (I bet that was a bit freaky!).

I’ve never heard of the Chamber of Secrets, have you, Mym? I think some of the older teachers have but no one is particularly keen to say anything about it, probably in case the students overhear, I suppose.

Anyway, I’d better get on. Hall duty tonight, whoopee!

Write soon,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

Okay, yes, I know beggars can’t be choosers, especially when I’m stuck at a boarding school all year. But really, if you met him, you would understand why Gilderoy Lockhart isn’t the wizard for me. I don’t care how much money he has or how many times he’s won Witch Weekly’s Most-Charming-Smile Award, he’s a nasty slimy creep and I’m beginning to get worried about being out on my own in case I get cornered by him. Amazingly, I was even glad to see the Bastard the other day as he stopped Gilderoy from getting too fresh. Let’s face it, it really comes to something when I’m pleased to see him!

Once I ran out of excuses not to, I did go out for a drink with Gilderoy one evening and we went to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. The evening went pretty much as I expected it to, with him talking to my breasts about how wonderful he was and didn’t I think he was wonderful? That was fine. But on the way home he tried to grope me and then got annoyed when I told him to get lost. He seems to have decided that I’m just playing hard to get and that really I’d like nothing more than to jump into bed with him. Well, I wouldn’t. In fact, I think I’d rather sleep with the Bastard than Gilderoy Lockhart and hell will freeze over before I go anywhere near his bed either!

Oh, I found out what the Chamber of Secrets is, too. The stories say it’s a hidden chamber somewhere in the castle that belonged to Salazar Slytherin. It’s supposed to contain a monster and presumably it’s the monster that attacked Filch’s cat. Apparently the chamber was opened once before about fifty years ago and a Muggle-born student was killed. Cuthbert (Binns) said it’s just a myth, but I’m not sure that’s the case as all myths have a grain of truth in them somewhere. Anyway, a student has since been found petrified, a first-year Muggle-born Gryffindor called Colin Creevey, so something’s definitely going on.

Still, at least Harry couldn’t be blamed that time. He was already in the Hospital Wing after a Quidditch accident. Well, I say accident, but actually the real damage was done by that dolt Gilderoy Lockhart. Instead of mending Harry’s broken arm, which he got being hit by a rogue Bludger, Gilderoy removed all the bones from it. It was really gross. That bloke honestly is a complete menace. Merlin only knows how he managed to do all those things he writes about in his books.

I was going to invite you to come and stay again, but to be honest I’m not sure it’s a good idea at the moment with everything that’s happening. I just hope they find this chamber and the monster quickly before any more students get hurt.

Your worried friend,  
Charlie   

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

No, there’s been no more news about the Chamber of Secrets and fortunately no one else has been hurt, but something a bit strange happened, and of course it involved Harry — although when doesn’t it? To make the kids feel more secure after all the scariness with that Chamber business, Gilderoy decided to start a duelling club. I was a bit surprised that Filius (Flitwick) wasn’t teaching it as he’s won awards for his duelling — but of course, Mr I’m-The-Best-At-Everything took the lead as usual.

Actually, Mym, it was quite funny although I suppose I shouldn’t say that really. Guess who he had partnering him? Yep, the Bastard! And the Fop (as I shall now be referring to our friend Gilderoy after the amazingly poncey outfit he wore for the club) was really quite condescending towards him. Well, I think you can imagine how well that went down! To be honest, when I saw the Bastard’s scowl I almost laughed out loud. I think if it had been anyone other than the Fop they would have been absolutely terrified. Of course, the Fop tried to do all that flashy stuff with his wand to cover the fact that he’s just a really crap wizard, but the Bastard performed the perfect Expelliarmus spell on him which completely knocked him off his feet and into a wall. I have to admit I almost joined the Slytherins in cheering at that.

Then came the strange bit. The Fop had obviously realised he was outclassed and decided instead to get the kids duelling. The Bastard, of course, paired Harry with Draco — some sort of grudge match that was never going to end well — and although they were told only to disarm it wasn’t long before things got out of hand, as it was always likely to do with those two. Draco performed a Serpensortia spell and the Bastard was going to get rid of the snake, but of course the Fop was quicker — and then just as useless as ever. Instead of vanishing it he just enraged the thing and it headed straight towards one of the Muggle-born Hufflepuff students, a boy called Justin Finch-Fletchley.

But then Harry started talking to the snake. Yep, he was really talking to it, Mym — in Parseltongue. It’s true, Harry’s a Parselmouth. Well, I think you can imagine how well that went down, what with Salazar Slytherin being a Parselmouth, and I have to admit it did look like Harry was egging the snake on to bite Justin, although he swore blind he was actually calling it off. So, of course, that’s got everyone thinking that maybe Harry is the heir of Slytherin after all. I can’t see it, though. I mean, he wouldn’t have a Muggle-born as a best friend if he was, would he? Or be in Gryffindor. Then again, James was Pureblood and who knows who’s in his family line — I mean, I’m sure you’ve got all sorts of weird people in yours, I know I certainly have.   

For some reason the Bastard seems even more snarky than usual although I’ve no idea why. After all, he’s hardly going to confide in me, is he? Anyway, I don’t really care as long he doesn’t take it out on me . . . or the kids for that matter.

As usual, I’ve got loads of essays to mark and I want a bath so I’ll finish now. Let me know what Reuben and Sarah want for Christmas. I’ve got chaperone duty in Hogsmeade at the beginning of next month so I can get my shopping done then.

Talk soon,  
Charlie  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

More worrying news, I’m afraid. Just after I wrote to you about the Parselmouth business, that poor Finch-Fletchley boy was petrified. Of course, that made Harry an even bigger suspect than before, although I still can’t believe it was him who did it. Worse still, Nearly Headless Nick also got petrified at the same time. I have no idea what sort of monster it is, but it’s worrying that it can attack the ghosts as well as live people.

The Fop, despite being the DADA teacher, is being no help at all (surprise surprise) even though he keeps telling anyone who’ll listen that he knows exactly where the Chamber of Secrets is located. This is complete bollocks, obviously, otherwise surely he would have gone and done something about the monster by now. But I worry that someone might actually listen to him and take him seriously — especially the kids.

Yes, he has tried to come on to me a few times, but to stop that sort of thing from happening I try not to be anywhere solitary. He’s still convinced I want to shag him — even though I told him quite categorically that I wasn’t interested. All he did was turn that cringeworthy smile on me and wink knowingly. Fortunately there have been no run-ins with the Bastard to add to my misery, but Draco is being a little shit again. And no, I haven’t seen Lucius. He hasn’t been to the school recently, but I urgently need to speak to him regarding Draco’s behaviour. It’s becoming worse and worse and I really do need to do something to stop him.

There are only a few days left until Christmas now. Hagrid brought in the trees and Filius decorated them — beautifully as always — although the Fop upset him by suggesting that he should do it as ‘he’s something of a designer and therefore more qualified’. It’s a shame Filius didn’t hex the git. I suppose this year I’ll be trying to avoid the Fop at the Christmas party. I wonder if there’s an anti-mistletoe spell anywhere?

Have a great Christmas,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

Thank you for the beautiful jumper and the perfume. It was most appreciated — as were the chocolates. I was lucky enough not to get caught by the Fop at the Christmas party, although Albus did manage to get me stuck under the mistletoe again. As ever, Hagrid came to the rescue before the Fop could get anywhere near me — hurrah! But actually, I’m almost certain that his real target was the Bastard again. In spite of that, I had a good evening and spent most of it talking to Pomona (Sprout) and Minerva.

I don’t know what the golden trio have been doing but Hermione ended up in the Hospital Wing on Christmas Day evening. Although I didn’t see her, Poppy tells me that some spell or other went wrong and she’s part cat — the mind boggles. Merlin only knows what they were up to!

I have finally seen Lucius. He came to visit the Bastard between Christmas and New Year and I took the opportunity to discuss Draco’s behaviour with him. He gave a huge sigh when I told him of the things the boy’s been doing and saying and promised faithfully to have yet another word with him. I tried to point out that having a word obviously wasn’t enough, but he assured me that this time it would work. And he gave me another present — earrings to go with the other jewellery. Okay, I know you’re going to be annoyed with me, but how could I refuse when he was so gallant? He invited me to his New Year’s Eve party but of course I refused. I had already volunteered to do hall duty which got me out of having to go to the school party too, although I did poke my head in for a few minutes just before twelve so as not to seem like too much of a party pooper.  

So now it’s another new year and I hope it’ll be a bit better than the last one. Nothing more on the chamber or the monster and hopefully it’ll stay that way. Maybe the Fop did find it and put an end to it after all — although I don’t believe that for one minute, otherwise the whole world would know about it!

Anyway, Happy New Year!  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Mym,

Do you know what, I actually wish that Lucius was after me and I’m at the stage where I might even say yes — just as long as he’d protect me from the Fop. Okay, before you say anything I can assure you that there is NOTHING going on between me and Lucius. I still know he’s married and I still don’t think that he’s thinking that way about me at all. If only the Fop wasn’t!

As if he hasn’t been bad enough already, he spent the whole school day during my birthday making less than subtle comments about the present he wanted to give me — and I don’t mean a box of chocolates either. It really doesn’t help that his birthday is the day after mine so he’s now convinced we’re soul-mates and was adamant that we should be celebrating all night. What on earth do all these women see in him? He’s a disgusting slimy toad with hands like an octopus and I swear if he pinches my bum once more while winking at me in what he obviously assumes is a fetching manner I’m going to hex him into the middle of next week.

But, as if that wasn’t bad enough, he decided the school needed a morale boost and organised a Valentine’s Day treat. Urgh, you should have seen it, Mym. The Great Hall was decorated with pink flowers so lurid it was almost impossible to sit in there for a whole meal without getting a migraine and there was confetti falling all over the place and getting in all the food, which was really disgusting. The Fop wore pink robes to match the décor and the only thing entertaining about the whole thing was seeing the faces of the rest of the staff. The Bastard looked like he’d swallowed something particularly nasty and poor Minerva looked like she was about to have a stroke. 

Then, to really cap it all, he’d only arranged for a dozen dwarves — yep, DWARVES — wearing wings and carrying harps (and looking incredibly pissed off as you can imagine) to deliver singing Valentines around the school. This became incredibly wearing as the day went on as dwarves kept interrupting the lessons to deliver their completely off-key messages. To be honest, I’m sure most of the rest of the school was as glad as I was when the day was over.

I have to admit I was amazed that I received thirty-two Valentine cards. One was obviously from the Fop — the extremely rude message would have given that away even if it hadn’t had a picture of him smiling that awful smile on the front. Another was from Hagrid, bless him, who I’m guessing was worried that I wouldn’t get a card. And before you ask, no, I’m sure none of them was from the Bastard. Hmmm, I wonder if anyone sent him a Valentine? I know he looked like he was ready to kill when the Fop idiotically suggested the students ask him how to brew a Love Potion (yes, really!). 

Anyway, as you’ll have gathered, things have not improved between me and the Fop and I now have to make sure I’m accompanied at all times. I’m dreading my next stint on hall duty as I’m sure he’ll be lying in wait for me, and he’s pretty persistent once he gets going. Still, enough of my moaning about the Fop. No more news on the chamber and fortunately no one else has been petrified. Pomona says the Mandrakes are coming along nicely and should soon be ready, so everyone will be cured and maybe one of them will be able to tell us what happened.

In the meantime it’s business as usual, which means, of course, that I have essays to mark and a hot bath to take.

Hope everyone is well,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

No, Lucius did not send me a Valentine card — or anything else for that matter. Why the hell would he do that? Anyway, that’s long gone now and far more serious things have occurred at Hogwarts. Firstly, Hermione and one of the Ravenclaw prefects, Penelope Clearwater, have been petrified. I’ve no idea how it happened but they were found near the Library. Obviously this has stopped all talk of Harry being the heir of Slytherin as clearly he wouldn’t harm one of his best friends. I have to admit I came close to hexing Draco during one of my classes this week as he announced loudly that he hoped a M******d would die soon and he was unhappy that it wasn’t going to be Hermione. Really, that boy is the nastiest piece of work I’ve ever met — with the possible exception of the Bastard.

As if this wasn’t bad enough, Hagrid has been removed from the school and sent to Azkaban prison. According to rumours, it was he who opened the Chamber of Secrets last time and so the Minister for Magic, that utter twat Cornelius Fudge, had him locked up for the good of the school. Obviously Hagrid protested his innocence, but to no avail. But surely it can’t be him, can it? I mean, he’s not Slytherin’s heir, he’s part giant for Merlin’s sake, not Pureblood, anyone can see that. But you know what the Ministry of Magic are like once they set their minds on something.

Anyway, the third and possibly worst thing was that Albus was removed as Headmaster by the Hogwarts Board of Governors. Apparently Lucius came in person to deliver the news. That they would consider removing him during a time of crisis is bad enough, but one can’t help but worry about the fate of the Muggle-born students without Albus there to protect them. It’ll be interesting to see how long it is before he’s reinstated. Surely it won’t be too long?

Yes, the Fop did try to accost me while I was doing hall duty, and as I promised in my last letter I did end up hexing him. I think he’s finally got the hint that I’m not interested in getting to know him more intimately as he no longer even makes any attempt to talk to me and that bloody smile has disappeared from his face. So at least there’s been one good thing to happen recently.

I’ve got extra hall duty tonight as everyone is on the alert looking for any sign of the chamber or the monster because the Fop really doesn’t have any idea where it is, so I’d better get ready to go. Hopefully it won’t be much longer until this thing is sorted and we can all relax again.

Worried and a little scared,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Mym,

Well, it’s finally over. The Chamber of Secrets was found and the monster killed and Hagrid and Albus were returned safely to the school. I’m sure you’ll be unsurprised to hear that Harry and Ron were involved — as they seem to be at the heart of everything that happens at Hogwarts.

It turned out that Ginny Weasley, Ron’s younger sister who only started at Hogwarts this year, was the one who opened the Chamber. Someone, and I heard a rumour it was Lucius (although I can’t believe he’d do something so dreadful on purpose), had given her a diary that once belonged to You-Know-Who (the scary one, not the Bastard) and somehow, through the diary, Voldemort managed to possess her and open the Chamber. The monster was a basilisk, which Harry managed to kill with the aid of Godric Gryffindor’s sword, which he apparently pulled from the Sorting Hat that had been delivered to him in the chamber by Albus’ phoenix, Fawkes. Yes, I know it all sounds a bit far-fetched, but that’s what Minerva told us at the staff meeting just before Albus was reinstated, so that’s the story I have to run with.

Actually, it seems that Lucius had been the one to banish Albus from the school too, as the other governors admitted they had been forced to sign the order to suspend him. It seems that maybe Lucius is capable of being just as nasty as his son — although, of course, Draco must get it from somewhere. I’d just assumed it was from Narcissa as Lucius has always been so pleasant whenever I’ve spoken to him, and she was always such a bitch when we were at school.

Also, the Fop has gone. Somehow, in the attempt to rescue Ginny he was injured — hit by a misfiring spell from Ron’s broken wand — and his memory was severely damaged. Even I can’t help but feel a little sorry for the man as he’s ended up being placed in the same ward as Frank and Alice Longbottom in St Mungo’s and it seems there’s little likelihood of him ever being released. Whatever he may have been or done, I don’t think he deserved that.

Anyway, it’s time for me to get ready for the leaving feast so I’ll end now. I look forward to seeing you all at the weekend. It’s been so long since we spent some time together.

Excited and relieved to have reached the end of another year,  
Charlie


	3. Year Three

Dear Mym,

OMG, I’ve got so much to tell you already and it’s only the first day back. I don’t know if Reuben and Sarah have owled you about their journey yet? I haven’t had a chance to talk to them with the bustle of Sorting day and the Welcome Feast. You know I was quite disappointed that I wasn’t travelling up with them but I suppose now that I’m an established member of staff I should be more involved in the running of the school. That’s why I went back three days early and couldn’t meet you all at the station on September 1st even though I really wanted to. Albus had requested my attendance at a pre-term staff meeting.

Annoyingly, he’s obviously still trying to set me and the Bastard up as he seconded me to help the snarky git in his work replenishing the Hospital Wing’s stocks of potions — a job that I’m sure you can imagine I loved — NOT! 

Fortunately, the Bastard seems to feel the same as me about Albus’ clumsy attempts at matchmaking, and once he realised I’m not a complete numpty at potion-making he left me alone in his classroom to get on with the standard ones while he disappeared off into his private laboratory to brew the trickier potions. Actually, I’ll admit that while we didn’t talk much the atmosphere did seem a little easier between us, which I guess could bode well for the future. I mean, I don’t expect us to ever be friends, but for him to at least be civil and not forever scowling at me would be a major improvement.

At the staff meeting we also discussed Sirius’ escape from Azkaban and the very real possibility of him coming to Hogwarts. It seems the Minister for Magic is convinced that he’s coming to kill Harry, although I’m not clear on why Fudge thinks that. It seems it’s got something to do with what the Azkaban guards — the human ones, not the ‘other’ ones — overheard him saying while he was still there. I still have trouble believing Sirius was a Death Eater and betrayed James and Lily like that. Before you say anything I’m not defending him, Mym, I totally wouldn’t after what he did, but I still find it almost too shocking to believe it’s true and I can’t see why, especially with You-Know-Who gone or at the very least in a bad way, he would want to kill Harry. After all, he is Harry’s godfather and surely that must count for something, mustn’t it? Although I suppose being James’ best friend didn’t mean much in the end.

Ooh, I wonder if Harry knows about Sirius being his godfather? Probably not. Mind you, I’m pretty sure that Harry doesn’t know what part Sirius played in his parents’ death either. Shortly after Harry started at Hogwarts, Hagrid told me that he’d had no idea about his birth, his parents or anything. Apparently his Muggle family had tried to pretend the wizarding world didn’t even exist and that Lily and James had died in a Muggle car crash! So Hagrid turning up to deliver his Hogwarts letter came as a real surprise. I’ll bet Hagrid was a real surprise to the Muggles, too! Can you imagine?

Anyway, as soon as Sirius’ name was mentioned the Bastard started muttering comments about untrustworthy members of staff aiding him, which I assumed was aimed at me. I probably should have challenged him about it and told him exactly how I feel about Sirius Black, but to be honest, Mym, I was pretty pissed off at his comment and just returned his scowl threefold. Albus mentioned that a replacement for the Fop would be coming on the Hogwarts Express, but he never mentioned a name. The Bastard’s scowl grew even deeper then, although I assumed it was because the Defence Against the Dark Arts post had been given to someone else again. It’s well known all over the school that the Bastard’s been after the job ever since he first arrived at Hogwarts. Mind you, I’m not sure why he would want it — we don’t seem to be able to keep a teacher in the post for longer than a year. Actually, maybe it’s a shame that he hasn’t got the post otherwise I’d be seeing the back of him shortly!

So, back to the journey. Obviously, as I wasn’t on the train I can’t say exactly how it felt, but having heard everyone else’s tales I’m glad I wasn’t aboard. I understand that just before reaching Hogwarts the train was stopped and Dementors (yes, really — Dementors! That idiot Fudge sent them!) boarded it looking for Sirius. Not surprisingly, it scared the shit out of most of the kids and apparently affected Harry particularly badly — he fainted. Of course, Draco, nasty little git that he is, was making fun of Harry about it. But you know he was probably just as scared as everyone else. So far the Ministry has done Harry more damage than Sirius has!

Albus was absolutely furious when he found out and sent an angry owl to the Minister for Magic, especially as Fudge has insisted on placing Dementors all around the school grounds too — for our protection, he says (I told you he’s a complete and utter twat). It was lucky that the golden trio were sharing a carriage with the new DADA teacher, who was able to give Harry some chocolate to help him recover from the attack. This means we finally have a DADA teacher who actually knows what they’re talking about for once . . . and guess who it is?

Remus!

Well, you can imagine how pleased I was to see him. I sat with him at the Welcome Feast and we chatted for hours about everything under the sun. The Bastard was especially bad-tempered — although of course he would be, after all, he never did get on with James and his friends, did he? Actually, that’s just got me thinking that maybe he wasn’t talking about me at the staff meeting after all. I wonder if he was talking about Remus? Had Albus already told the Bastard that he was joining the staff? But surely Remus wouldn’t help Sirius get to Harry any more than any of us would. I mean, I know they were great friends at the time but I’m guessing that after what Sirius did to Lily and James and to that other friend of theirs, that creep Peter Pettigrew, Remus can’t possibly harbour any feelings of friendship for him still, can he?  

I expect you’ll have heard by now what Houses the kids were Sorted into. It was good to see Sarah follow in her mother’s footsteps and become a Gryffindor and I guess Reuben really is like his dad, although we’ve always known he was clever, haven’t we, so Ravenclaw wasn’t really a great surprise either. I’m sure you must be so proud of them both. I know I was when I watched them being Sorted, and neither of them looked in the least bit scared.

Right, I’m off to have a soak in the bath with a mug of cocoa and an early night. You know I like to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, even if it’s only for the first day of term. I reckon this year could turn out to be a good one, Mym, especially now that Remus is here to be my friend and hopefully keep the Bastard off my back.

Your happy and positive-feeling friend,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Mym,

I haven’t got much time as I’m due on hall duty shortly but I just wanted to tell you about something that happened today that cheered me up no end.

Remus took his first class with Harry and his friends and he was showing them how to get rid of a Boggart he had trapped in an old cupboard. He is so good at empowering and inspiring those students who aren’t very confident normally (unlike a certain snarky bastard who also works here), and he managed to get Neville Longbottom to do some extraordinary magic for once. I didn’t see it myself, although I really wish I had, but the story of what happened soon spread throughout the school like wildfire.

It turns out that Neville’s greatest fear, unsurprisingly, is the Bastard — which I can completely understand ~~~~— he is always, without fail, extremely mean to the poor boy in classes. With a slight suggestion by Remus, Neville turned the Boggart Snape into a pathetic Snape creature worthy of ridicule, wearing his grandmother’s clothing including a big hat with a vulture on it and a massive red handbag. This appears to be the funniest thing to have happened in the school for years, although as you can imagine the Bastard wasn’t very happy about it and so his temper is even worse than usual at the moment.

I have to admit I don’t really care that it upset him considering what a git he’s been for the last couple of years, plus it makes a nice change for something fun to be happening in the school for once.

Oh, and just so you can stop worrying, Sarah and Reuben seem to be settling in well and are enjoying their classes. In fact, I understand that Reuben’s already top of his class in Charms and Transfiguration.

Right, I need to go.

Your gleeful friend,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Mym,

Yes, I really am having a much better year thanks to Remus, although as ever we haven’t been without our fair share of problems here at Hogwarts. I’m not sure whether Sarah or Reuben wrote to you about this or not as they might not have understood what was going on, but there was a slightly scary moment at Halloween (of course), when Sirius apparently managed to get into the castle and tried to break into Gryffindor Tower.

He slashed the painting of the Fat Lady, leaving her too scared to go back to her portrait so that idiotic knight, Sir Cadogan, has had to take over password duty for the time being. All the students were evacuated to sleep in the Great Hall while the teachers searched the castle but we couldn’t find any trace of him. It seemed he was long gone. Unfortunately, no one has got any idea of how he got into the school in the first place.

Albus seems convinced that Sirius was trying to get to Harry and I overheard the Bastard telling him that he was sure Remus was helping Sirius get into the castle. Having talked to Remus quite a lot I’m even more certain than I was before that he wouldn’t do anything to help Sirius. That friendship is long over, but I think it still hurts Remus when he thinks about what Sirius did, understandably.

Actually, poor Harry is really up against it at the moment. This time it was those bloody Dementors (again). You know I said that Fudge had them stationed outside the school? Well, it seems he had them patrolling the Quidditch pitch as well (the bloody idiot!). They attacked Harry while he was chasing the Snitch during a game against Hufflepuff and almost killed him. He must have fallen about fifty feet. It was just lucky Albus was there to stop his fall. His poor broom got wrecked by the Whomping Willow, but Harry was lucky it wasn’t him!

Anyway, Albus was understandably furious and sent the Dementors away, refusing to allow them anywhere near the school any longer, although I believe they’re still patrolling Hogsmeade and the surrounding environs.

In all the excitement I forgot to tell you about another new teacher that started this year, but sadly his tenure isn’t going quite as well as Remus’ seems to be. Hagrid was finally made a teacher! He’s taken on Care of Magical Creatures as Silvanus Kettleburn decided to retire. Unfortunately, due to the sort of bad luck that only Hagrid could attract, his first third-year lesson was ruined by none other than that evil little sod, Draco Malfoy.

Hagrid had chosen to start their lessons by introducing them to hippogriffs, which should have been a good compromise considering some of the dangerous creatures he usually has an interest in (remember that dragon he hatched a couple of years ago?). But it seems that Draco, being the self-entitled little git that he is, didn’t bother listening to the instructions on how to deal with his hippogriff and underestimated the danger. He was rude to it and so, unsurprisingly, it attacked him.

It wasn’t a serious injury although Poppy told me that you would have thought Draco had lost his arm from all the noise he was making when he arrived at the Hospital Wing for a check-up. But it was enough for his father to start proceedings to get the hippogriff destroyed and Hagrid the sack. Hopefully it won’t come to that as I’m sure Albus will stick by Hagrid.    

And before you ask, no, I haven’t spoken to Lucius so far this year. He hasn’t visited the school, or at least if he has I haven’t seen him. I can already tell that when I do see him I will need to have a word with him about his darling son’s appalling behaviour in my class again, though. Not that it will make much difference if every previous attempt is anything to go by.  

I’ll be sending your Christmas presents home with Reuben and Sarah so make sure they haven’t opened them by the time they get home. I’ve been researching anti-mistletoe spells in readiness for Albus’ annual attempt to get me and the Bastard together, but I haven’t found anything yet. I’m not giving up hope, though. There’s still a few days before the party and I might find something.

Have a lovely Christmas,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Mym,

Just dropping you a quick line to say thank you for the lovely scarf and gloves set you got me for Christmas. I really appreciated them, especially on Christmas morning when I got roped into the annual Hogwarts snowball fight. Thank you, too, for sending that anti-mistletoe jinx. Fortunately I didn’t have to use it so I’ve no idea whether it works or not. I took the very sensible precaution of spending the whole party in the company of Remus, which effectively stopped Albus from his mistletoe pranks as it meant the Bastard never came anywhere near us.

The Bastard really hates Remus, which is a real shame because Remus is trying so hard to be friendly to him but just keeps being knocked back. I know it’s mainly because he still thinks Remus is in league with Sirius, but having said that, Remus has been unwell a couple of times in the last few months and the Bastard has had to cover his classes so he’s not been too happy about the extra work he’s had to take on, either. Mind you, what does make the Bastard happy, eh?

I hear that Harry got a Firebolt for Christmas, which would be amazing except he had no idea who bought it for him. Hermione, very sensibly in my opinion, reported it to Minerva who confiscated it so that Rolanda and Filius could take a look at it to ensure it isn’t cursed or something. Unfortunately, Harry and Ron didn’t take the confiscation very well and they seem to have stopped talking to Hermione, which is a shame because she’s under a lot of stress with extra work this year and really needs her friends to support her if she’s going to make it through to the end of the year without having a nervous breakdown. Hopefully it won’t take too long to get the broom back to Harry and then they can make up again.

So, it’s New Year’s Eve again, my favourite night of the year (not), and once again I’ve managed to get myself rostered onto hall duty so I can escape the party. I did receive an invitation to Lucius’ party as usual, which I think the Bastard has gone to — I think that explains why I turned him down, doesn’t it?

Anyway, everything seems to be nice and quiet here for a change. Maybe you can come and stay for a weekend again. I’m sure Remus would be pleased to see you too — and Rolanda, of course.

Hoping you’re having a good one!  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Mym,

Yes, I had a lovely birthday, thank you. It is so nice to have Remus around and to be able to go into Hogsmeade for a few drinks now and again. I hadn’t realised how isolated I felt before he came. I just hope he isn’t going to leave at the end of the year like all the other DADA teachers have, but I can’t help feeling a bit worried about him when you think that the last one got permanently injured by spell damage and the one before that died.

Actually, Remus still isn’t very well and he keeps disappearing for a few days every month. When he comes back he looks dreadful, all grey and drawn as if he has been in terrible pain. He won’t talk about it, though, just keeps saying that he’s been a bit under the weather and it’s nothing to worry about. I seem to recall he was unwell when we were at school, wasn’t he? Maybe he’s living with a serious illness that isn’t curable and he doesn’t want to talk about it in case people think he’s not up to the job. Poor man, he’s so nice and really doesn’t deserve to be ill so much, or have to suffer the shit that he gets off the Bastard.

So I guess I spoke too soon when I said nothing was happening here. It just goes to show how quickly you can be lulled into a false sense of security. Somehow Sirius managed to get into the school again, and this time he got into Gryffindor Tower and even into Harry’s dorm room. He opened the curtains on Ron’s bed and was leering over him with a knife but fortunately never actually hurt any of the children. He was gone again by the time Ron and Harry raised the alarm and we’ve still got absolutely no idea how he’s managing to get into the castle. I’m sure the Bastard _still_ thinks it’s Remus.

I have seen Lucius as I needed to have a word with him about Draco, for all the good it did. He didn’t forget my birthday either and bought me a lovely box of chocolates which I felt too embarrassed to refuse — and actually, I don’t care what you’re going say because I’ve already eaten them and they were absolutely delicious. Lucius is unfailingly pleasant whenever we meet but although he always promises to sort out Draco’s behaviour he never does, which is incredibly frustrating especially as I’m still not allowed to chuck him out of my class. I have absolutely no idea why he elected to do Muggle Studies this year when he could easily have dropped out. I get the feeling he’s done it on purpose to wind me up and cause trouble amongst the rest of the class. At least Lucius doesn’t mind if I give Draco detention, unlike the Bastard who comes to see me with a complaint every time I try to punish him. Anyone would think Draco was his son rather than Lucius’.

If you’re still interested in coming along to the Quidditch, Gryffindor is looking good to win the cup this year, which would be quite nice. I think it’s been seven years or something since anyone but Slytherin has won it and I think Oliver Wood, the current Gryffindor team captain, would be ecstatic, especially as it’s his last year at Hogwarts.

I really need to go and do some marking as I’ve been a bit slack this week.

Your hopeful friend,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Mym,

It was so good to see you last weekend for the Quidditch. Can you see what I mean about Remus and how grey he looks? He seems to be getting worse as the year goes on — maybe he’s not going to make it to next year after all. I just hope he isn’t going to die or something.

Remus has been giving Harry lessons on how to protect himself from the Dementors as they seem to be so interested in him, and that was the spell he used just before he caught the Snitch. It turned out that they weren’t Dementors at all, just Draco and his cronies dressed up to try to scare Harry so he wouldn’t catch the Snitch. They got a bit of a shock, I can tell you, and the Bastard wasn’t happy as Minerva gave them all detention and they lost loads of points for Slytherin. Better still, Gryffindor won the cup!

At least Ron and Harry are talking to Hermione again now that Harry’s got his broom back. And what a cracker it is, eh? The speed of that thing is amazing. I might not be the world’s best flyer or even a Quidditch buff but even I know that it’s a stunning broom.

Yes, Draco has been as disruptive in my classes as ever. Lucius’ latest attempt to calm him down seems to have failed again although by now I don’t really expect anything different, to be honest. I’m sorry, Mym, but I still can’t believe that Draco has taken my class just so I have to talk to Lucius regularly. He could still talk to me when he comes to watch the Quidditch or see the Bastard or whatever, he doesn’t need to have his disruptive son in my class for that. 

Anyway, I don’t care what you say, there’s nothing going on between me and Lucius and I don’t believe he wants there to be any more than I would ever do anything with him — I do still know he’s married, you know. He’s just a massive flirt . . . and he’s very handsome which always gets me in a bit of a flutter. I don’t think you can base the fact that he wasn’t flirting with you as definitive proof that he’s trying to get into my knickers. He obviously knows you’re married and was probably worried about how Robert would react if he found out Lucius had been flirting with you. It’s different for me because I’m single so he won’t have an angry husband coming down on him like a ton of bricks.  

It’s been surprisingly quiet here with nothing more on the Sirius front; even the Dementors seem to have disappeared for the time being (hurrah!). Everyone’s still looking out for him, of course, but there’s been no sign and Albus still hasn’t managed to work out how he got into the castle before. The only thing that happened recently was the outcome of the hearing about Hagrid’s hippogriff. Hagrid’s fine. As expected, Albus refused to allow anyone to have a say about who he employs as a teacher so Hagrid’s still got his job, but the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures all voted for the hippogriff to be destroyed, poor thing, and Hagrid’s really upset about it, understandably. There’s still the chance for an appeal so nothing’s set in stone just yet, but I have to say that it’s not really looking very hopeful for poor Buckbeak.

However, I hear Draco didn’t come out of it too well either as Hermione slapped him around the face after she heard him laughing about Hagrid and Buckbeak. I didn’t see it, unfortunately, but I understand it was an amazing sight and although I shouldn’t say it, it couldn’t have happened to a better person. Honestly, I’m astonished it’s the first time Draco’s been hit. He’s such an obnoxious boy I’m surprised someone isn’t laying into him every week.

Hoping you’re well,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Mym,

Well, after the calm comes the storm! It’s been all go here again, and as usual I haven’t got much clue what was going on except for what I’ve picked up from other people in the aftermath. As ever, it’s unlikely to make the Daily Prophet, especially as it doesn’t show the Ministry of Magic in a good light — although they’re denying everything at the moment (of course they are).

So the big news is that Sirius is apparently innocent. Yep, that’s what I said, he’s innocent!

Now, I don’t know if I believe this, and I understand the Ministry of Magic doesn’t because there’s no proof except for the word of the golden trio (who else) and Albus, who believes them (although apparently  _his_ word counts for nothing with Fudge), but astonishingly it seems that little creep Peter Pettigrew, who everyone thought Sirius had murdered, turned out not to be dead after all. So it was  _he_ , not Sirius, that was James and Lily’s Secret Keeper, which actually makes perfect sense to me, and he was the one who sold them out to You-Know-Who, the rotten little tosser. Sirius did track him down that day and probably was going to kill him for what he’d done to Lily and James but somehow Pettigrew escaped, killing the Muggles in the area in the process, leaving only his finger behind. Poor Sirius was thrown into Azkaban for his murder and the murder of all those Muggles.

From what I understand, almost all their group were unregistered Animagi, the exception being Remus who it turns out is a real werewolf, which explains why he was looking so ill — oh, and the Bastard ‘accidentally’ revealed that little snippet of information to the Slytherins who all, of course, got their parents to complain, meaning Remus has had to resign — you have no idea how unhappy this makes me, Mym.

Anyway, back to Sirius. It seems that Pettigrew’s Animagus is a rat, which seems particularly apt to me especially considering what he did and what’s happened since. While Sirius was in Azkaban he spotted Pettigrew in a photo of Ron’s family in a copy of the Daily Prophet and it was this, not Harry, that prompted Sirius to escape. He wasn’t trying to kill Harry, he was trying to kill Pettigrew, who had spent the last Merlin only knows how many years masquerading as Ron’s pet rat. That’s why he was standing over Ron’s bed rather than going for Harry that night when he broke into their dormitory.

As I understand it, Sirius finally tracked Pettigrew down and trapped him in the Shrieking Shack, along with the golden trio (although I’m still not sure what the hell they were doing there), where he was going to kill him for what he had done to Lily and James and probably to him too, as Sirius had just spent twelve unimaginably awful years in the worst prison in the world because of him. But Harry somehow managed to convince Sirius not to kill him. Harry was going to take Pettigrew back to the castle so everyone could see that Sirius was innocent, which would have been nice. Unfortunately it was a full moon that night and Remus, who was also with them, turned into a werewolf. Sirius had to transform into a dog (which is his Animagus form) to try to stop him from attacking the kids. During the kerfuffle Pettigrew transformed as well, which got him out of his bonds and allowed him to escape, and there was nothing Harry or the others could do to stop him.

In the fight between Sirius and Remus, Sirius was injured and almost died. The Bastard came along and took him back to the school and the evil sod called the Ministry of Magic to summon the Dementors. They were going to give Sirius the Dementors’ Kiss, which sounds really horrific. Somehow, and I’ve no idea how they managed it but I’m sure there’s some amazingly far-fetched explanation as usual, Hermione and Harry managed to save Sirius and help him escape — so he’s still out there somewhere, although apparently no longer a mad murderer, except in the eyes of the Ministry of Magic . . .  and everyone else who hasn’t talked to Harry et al. I know the Bastard was extremely unhappy because he was told by Fudge that he would receive an Order of Merlin award for Sirius’ capture. That, of course, disappeared as soon as Sirius was discovered to have escaped.    

So another school year is over and once again we’ve lost our DADA teacher, much to my chagrin. Next year is going to be so depressing without Remus and I expect the Bastard will be even more unbearable than ever after being the one to get rid of him. I wonder if Albus will be able to find a new teacher, or will he finally have to admit defeat and give the job to the Bastard? It’s not the most secure job in the world, is it, but at least if the Bastard gets it, it might mean only one more year with him.

Oh, and I forgot to say that Hagrid lost his appeal so his hippogriff was supposed to be destroyed, but somehow it escaped. Maybe that was Harry and Hermione, too. Perhaps Buckbeak and Sirius have gone into hiding together. 

I suppose the good thing is that at least Sirius made no attempt to contact me while he was here. I’ve no idea what I would have done if he had. Would I have helped him? I honestly don’t know, Mym, but I don’t think I could have sent him back to prison. From what I’ve heard from Hagrid that Azkaban is an awful place and it’s full of Death Eaters — and yes, I know Sirius is supposed to be one too, but what Harry said about him sounds right to me. I know there’s nothing between me and Sirius any longer but I wouldn’t want to hurt him.

Anyway, I’ve got a few things to do before I go to the Leaving Feast shortly so I’d better get on. I’ll see you in a couple of weeks. I’m really looking forward to a bit of sun, sea and sand . . . and the relaxation, of course.

Dazed and confused,  
Charlie  


	4. Year Four

 

Dear Mym,

So how are you doing now? Sarah told me how scared she was when the Death Eaters marched at the Quidditch World Cup Final, although Reuben tried to pretend that he wasn’t. I can imagine how terrifying it was for you all, especially when the Dark Mark appeared in the sky as well. Whoever would have thought we’d see that again? I certainly hoped we wouldn’t, as just thinking about it makes me feel sick. I have to admit I’m glad I wasn’t there as I’m already twitchy enough without that sort of nastiness going on. I think it’s put a bit of a pall over everything and even here at Hogwarts it’s all a bit tense, with no one quite sure what’s happening out there. However, I have no doubt that Albus knows exactly what’s going on and I’m positive he has something up his sleeve.

The most exciting (not sure if this is the right word) thing happening this year is that the Ministry of Magic has resurrected the Triwizard Tournament against two of the other wizarding schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, and it’s being held here. It’s going to take up most of the year so delegations from the other schools will be slotting into classes at Hogwarts, which should be interesting. I just thought I’d let you know about it in advance so that if you’ve heard anything about it already you can stop worrying about Sarah and Reuben being caught up in it, because I know I’d be worried if my children were possibly going to be taking part. Albus has told us the tournament will only be open to over-seventeens and that this will be strictly enforced.

I have no idea how they’re going to do that yet but he seems confident that there’s no way anyone underage can get through, so you can relax safe in the knowledge that however much Reuben may want to take part he’s not going anywhere near any of the trials except as a spectator. This should mean that Harry and his friends will also be safe for once, which is good because as I understand it the tournament is actually incredibly dangerous. I had a quick look at the history of it after Albus told us about it and it seems it was stopped in 1792 because too many kids taking part were getting injured or killed and that year three of the judges, who were the Heads of the three schools, were injured by a rampaging cockatrice. It seems there have been several attempts to resurrect the tournament over the years, but for some reason it’s never happened until now — I have no idea why they suddenly thought this year was a good year for it.

The tournament is made up of three ‘trials’ that are designed to test the students to the very limit of their capabilities (hence the cockatrice) and appear to be extremely gruelling for all who take part. As I understand it, the trials are likely to be open viewing, so if you want to attend any of them (to make up for there not being any Quidditch this year) just let me know and I’ll arrange it. They’ve already started growing a maze over the Quidditch pitch, so I assume that will be one of them, but Albus hasn’t yet revealed what the other trials are going to be.

I’m not sure who’s going to be mental enough to go for it although I’ve no doubt there will be a long queue from all three schools to put their names down, and I’m sure there will be plenty of sixteen-year-olds and even younger who’ll be upset at the introduction of the age limit. You know how fearless kids are at that age when they can’t imagine anything bad ever happening to them. The other schools are due to arrive towards the end of October and the ‘Champions’, as they’re called, from each school will be chosen at Halloween. Obviously I’ll keep you updated on what’s happening as it should be pretty interesting.

I’ve got no idea who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be this year. I don’t think it’s the Bastard as he’s still busy brewing his potions in the dungeons (and yes, I did get drafted in to help him again, and he wasn’t any more grateful about it than he was last year). Anyway, I’m still annoyed with him for what he did to Remus, so I’m glad he hasn’t got the job regardless of who else gets it. Let’s face it, whoever it is they can’t possibly be as bad as the Fop was. It would be nice if it was someone that I could go to the pub with occasionally, though. I quite enjoyed getting out of school with Remus.  

I think that’s all my news for now. For the year ahead I’d like to hope that Draco Malfoy will have grown up a bit and have a better attitude in my class, even if it’s just generally better than in previous years, but I’m not holding my breath on that. I fully expect him to be just as disruptive as before. Before you start going on about Lucius again I’m just going to put this out there — he’s married so I’m not interested in him in a romantic way, but if he’s going to buy me gifts I’m going to accept them on the condition that there are no strings attached. I still think he’s just trying to be nice because his son’s such a little shit all the time.

Time to head off to the dungeons for my daily dose of the Bastard.

Your ever-hopeful friend,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

Well, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher has certainly made his mark. He turned up in the middle of the opening feast, interrupting Albus just as he was making his big announcement about the Triwizard Tournament. I’m really not sure about his choice of teacher this year, but I suppose with the tournament he’s after people who can help out in a crisis and Alastor ‘Mad-Eye’ Moody was apparently one of the Ministry of Magic’s best Aurors (before he went a bit batty).

Mad-Eye has launched straight into some quite controversial lessons from what I’ve heard. He’s been teaching the older kids about the Unforgivable Curses — and not just the theory either — although fortunately he hasn’t killed anyone (yet). He did turn Draco into a ferret, which I have to admit I didn’t feel at all bad about when I heard about it. Minerva wasn’t very happy with him (publicly, at least) but I think he was pretty unrepentant. Draco was trying to attack Harry while his back was turned, which is despicable, so I can sort of understand why Mad-Eye did it (although as ever, I suppose I shouldn’t say that, really).

He’s actually quite nice to talk to as well, although as you might expect he's a bit odd. Apart from the ‘mad’ false eye he’s also got a false leg and half a nose and he only drinks from his own hip flask because I assume he doesn’t trust anyone not to poison him — yes, he really is that paranoid. He’s always bellowing about ‘constant vigilance’. It can be quite unnerving, especially if you’re not expecting it. This means that the not drinking thing is going to make getting him down the pub a bit tricky but I might still invite him along and see if he says yes. At least I know he’s not going to be trying to grope me or bore me to death with tales of how wonderful he is. He does have lots of fascinating stories to recount obviously, after all his years as a Dark wizard catcher, but interestingly, he always plays down his part in it.

Mad-Eye’s also been very good with Neville. Obviously he was upset when he saw the Cruciatus Curse being performed (on a spider rather than a pupil, I’m happy to say, although I do find myself feeling rather sorry for the poor spider) as it must have reminded him of what his parents went through. Mad-Eye took him for a cup of tea afterwards, talked to him about Neville’s favourite subject, Herbology, and even lent him a book on the subject. I thought it was nice that he’d taken the time to find out about Neville. He’s so often overlooked because he’s still not the strongest wizard and I think he feels a bit left out sometimes and certainly feels a bit out of place in Gryffindor.

I can’t get a handle on how the Bastard feels about Mad-Eye. He certainly doesn’t dislike him as much as all the previous DADA teachers but I still get the impression there’s something about him he’s not keen on.  

We just about managed to get settled into the new term when the delegations from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrived the day before Halloween. The students from Beauxbatons wear blue silk — stylish but a bit too cold for Hogwarts at this time of year, I would have thought — and arrived in a large blue carriage drawn by a dozen flying horses as large as elephants. I have to say that it was a pretty impressive sight. Their Headmistress, Madam Olympe Maxime, is a massive woman. She’s even bigger than Hagrid so there’s definitely giant blood in her family tree. She seems really nice, though, from the little I’ve spoken to her, and she’s definitely in agreement about the need for Muggle Studies as a subject. She was telling me about the lesson plan at her school, which has given me quite a bit to think about. All the students she brought with her joined my lessons as they’re interested to learn about British Muggle society, which is quite flattering, actually.

Talking of Hagrid, he’s in his element with all the unusual creatures that are turning up at the school for the tournament — I understand there’s a Sphinx coming over from Egypt for one of the trials ~~~~— and he seems to have introduced some of his own, something called Blast-Ended Skrewts. They’re part manticore, part fire crab (yes, really!) and are the weirdest creatures I've ever seen. I have absolutely no idea where he got them from (you know Hagrid, it’s probably better not to ask).  We also have no idea at the moment how dangerous they’re going to be. They keep exploding,] which can be pretty uncomfortable if you’re close to them when it happens. Also they seem to be growing very quickly and I’m not sure Hagrid knows just how big they’re going to get.

So then Durmstrang arrived on a massive old-fashioned sailing ship which suddenly emerged from the depths of the Black Lake. The students all looked massive too, but as they got closer I realised it was just because they were wrapped in fur cloaks — much better clothing for Hogwarts, especially with winter on its way. Their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, was wrapped in silver furs that matched his hair. I think he was trying just that little bit too hard to be impressive (like someone else who used to work at Hogwarts) and it backfired on him. To be honest, Mym, I didn’t really like him very much on first impression and my feeling hasn’t changed since, although fortunately I’ve had even less contact with him than with Olympe. He’s got a roving eye similar to the Fop, i.e., he talks to my breasts rather than my face; but unlike Gilderoy, who was just a complete idiot, I get the feeling that Karkaroff isn’t a very nice man. I know for a fact the Bastard doesn't like him — I saw his face when Karkaroff stepped off the ship. They obviously know each other of old and I think the dislike is mutual. But the person Karkaroff really has a problem with is Mad-Eye. He went very pale when Alastor showed up.    

The big surprise was when it was revealed that one of Karkaroff’s students is none other than Viktor Krum, the star Seeker from the Bulgarian Quidditch team. He looks a bit surly although I’m not really surprised with the way everyone’s been falling over themselves to talk to him and get his autograph. He must get really fed up with it, poor lad, especially when he’s just trying to get on with his schoolwork. I understand he’s taken to hiding out in the Library whenever possible because Irma won’t stand for any nonsense and chucks out all the giggling girls that trail him around the school. Viktor and a couple of his friends have joined my class, but it doesn’t seem to be as popular with the Durmstrang students as the Beauxbatons ones. He’s actually a really nice lad, quiet and studious and clearly quite interested in Muggles. Fortunately, he’s a couple of years ahead of Draco so he doesn’t have him disrupting the class, although I suspect he'd be quite happy to put the sneaky little Slytherin in his place. Perhaps I should invite him to sit in on one of the fourth-year classes sometime and see what happens.

Two men called Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman (yes, the Quidditch bloke), representing the Ministry of Magic, were also in attendance, to get the party started as it were. After the meal had finished Albus introduced them and then had Filch bring in a casket from which he retrieved a large wooden cup that was full of blue flames, which he called the Goblet of Fire. Once the students had retired to bed this was placed on the Sorting Hat stool in the centre of the Entrance Hall, with a golden age line around it creating a ten-foot gap to stop those who were underage from entering. It worked brilliantly, or so we thought — it turns out we were wrong, but more on that shortly. Those who were underage and tried to enter anyway were forcibly ejected from the circle and suddenly found themselves sporting long white beards, which was quite entertaining to watch as several people tried to beat the age line. Ron’s twin brothers, Fred and George, who are a real handful at the best of times although lovely boys, were two of the casualties — being good sports they took it quite well.

After the Halloween feast the following evening, the fire in the Goblet, which had been moved back into the Great Hall by that time, turned red and released the names of the three Champions. Unsurprisingly, Viktor was the Durmstrang champion; a pretty part-Veela girl called Fleur Delacour was the Beauxbatons representative; and finally Cedric Diggory, a good looking young man who is the current Hufflepuff Quidditch team captain, was chosen for Hogwarts. But just when we thought it was all over the flames turned red again and Harry’s name came out of the Goblet. I think everyone was equally shocked. I mean, there should have been no way he could get his name into the Goblet in the first place — he was far too young to take part. But somehow his name had ended up in there and was released — which also shouldn’t have happened as there are only three schools taking part and the Champions had already been chosen. Harry was sent to join the other Champions with Albus, the other judges, Minerva and the Bastard following close behind. They were gone for quite some time but when they finally emerged it soon became clear that Harry was the second Hogwarts Champion although no one was very pleased about it — including Harry, I suspect.

Anyway, the first trial is on November 24th, so I expect there will be a lot of excitement from the students in the lead-up.

I ought to go as I’ve got so much marking to do I don’t think I’m going to get my nice relaxing bath tonight.

Hoping you’re well,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

Well, if anyone had any doubt that Harry _didn’t_ put his name in the Goblet of Fire I think the first trial would have convinced them. Ron had been quite upset since the announcement of the Champions; I think he thought Harry had actually entered and was annoyed that his friend hadn’t told him how to evade the age charm, so they weren’t speaking, but I’m sure he’s changed his mind now. I wouldn’t want to take part and I’m considerably more experienced in magic than the students.

So the first task was dragons. I’m sure you can imagine that Hagrid was over the moon at that. They brought four, a different one for each Champion. They were all full-grown nesting mothers so were already more dangerous than normal, but Harry drew the short straw because he got a Hungarian Horntail and it was really evil. How he didn’t get ripped apart I’ve no idea, but that boy is an amazing flyer. The task was to retrieve a golden egg from a nest also containing the dragon’s own eggs, so you can see already how dangerous these trials are — and this is only the first one; Albus has said they get progressively more challenging.

Harry emerged in the quickest time with only a cut to his shoulder from a nasty swipe from one of the spikes on the dragon’s tail to show for it, but Karkaroff didn’t seem to be very impressed with his performance. He only gave Harry a four, which was a bit mean under the circumstances. I expect that was because Viktor was winning and Karkaroff didn’t want to jeopardise his boy’s chances. However, everyone else’s scores meant that Harry is now tying with Viktor for first place. Suddenly he’s gone from being extremely unpopular to being as much of a school Champion as Cedric, who everyone in the school except for a few Gryffindors seemed to be rallying round before today.

It turns out that the eggs contain a clue to the next task, so the Champions have to use them to work out what they’ve got to do. First they’ll need to work out how to open them and decipher what the noise is. They make a terrible screeching sound whenever they’re opened although it sounded to me like amplified Mermish, not that I’ve ever been able to speak it. Anyway, they’ve got until February 24th to work it out, which is ages away yet, although it will no doubt come round quicker than the Champions want.

Unfortunately, the tournament has given Draco and his friends the perfect excuse to misbehave. I assume it’s not only in my lessons although in them he is exceedingly disruptive and intolerably rude. He’s already almost into double figures for detention and we’re not even at Christmas yet. Interestingly, I haven’t had the Bastard berating me in the way he normally does so I’m not sure if Lucius finally had a word with him or whether he’s given up on trying to keep the boy out of trouble. I wish I could say the detentions had done some good, but they’ve had no effect whatsoever.

I’m off to have a nice relaxing bath before I have an early night. I’m having to do hall duty before breakfast at the moment — with all these new students around they’re forever getting lost because of the moving staircases (still!), and it means getting up a bit earlier.

Albus says he has some exciting news for us at tomorrow’s staff meeting. I assume it’ll be something else to do with the tournament. 

Talk to you soon,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

No, I haven’t seen Lucius yet. He hasn’t been to the school at all this term, although when I do he’s going to get a real ear-bending about his son’s behaviour. I thought it was impossible for Draco to get any worse, but I was wrong. Before the tournament started he spearheaded a campaign against Harry by giving everyone badges supporting Cedric Diggory as the ‘real’ Hogwarts Champion, which changed to say ‘Potter Stinks’ every time Harry or his friends were around. It caused a real upset and one day he and Harry ended up having a duel outside the Bastard’s classroom.

Draco’s friend, Gregory Goyle, got hit with Harry’s Furnunculus charm and poor Hermione got caught in the crossfire too and was hit in the mouth by Draco’s Densaugeo spell. Her teeth erupted and grew down past her collar (they were already pretty big with a slight overbite). The Bastard, really living up to his name that day, told the poor girl that he couldn’t see any difference in her. What sort of comment is that to make to an impressionable and insecure teenager, I ask you? He was lucky I wasn’t there or I’d probably have hit him for that remark!

Anyway, Hermione disappeared off to the Hospital Wing in tears and when she reappeared her teeth looked better than they had before the spell, so she obviously took the opportunity to get them fixed. I’m not sure her parents will be happy about this as I understand their work involves looking after people’s teeth and they wanted her to sort out the overbite the Muggle way.

The news I mentioned last time was a Yule Ball, which is apparently a traditional part of the tournament. I bet you can imagine how I groaned inwardly when Albus announced it. It’s open to students from the fourth year and above and I’ve been informed that all the teachers have to attend (whether they want to or not). It’s been interesting watching the students rushing around trying to find partners — at least we teachers don’t have to do that, thank Merlin. The Champions have to open the dancing, and I don’t think Harry is too keen from what I’ve seen. I don’t think he’s got a partner yet but he needs to get a move on with only a few days left until the end of the term. I don’t think Minerva will be too impressed if he tries to go to the Ball alone. I’ve heard a rumour that Viktor hasn’t just been going to the Library to work but has been trying to talk to Hermione, who spends most of her free time in there — which is interesting. I assumed she would be going to the Ball with Ron as there’s definitely some attraction between them, but we shall have to see who appears with whom on the night.

The one good thing to come out of all this nonsense is that because the Ball is going to be so lavish and is being held on Christmas Day, Albus isn’t holding his usual Christmas party for the staff. Instead we’re having a few ‘proper’ drinks once the students have gone to bed. You know what that means? No mistletoe! Hurrah, for once I can let down my guard and just try to enjoy myself without needing to worry about avoiding Albus’ clumsy attempts at match-making. This is particularly important this year as Hagrid is completely smitten by Olympe, so I’m not sure he would be prepared to step up and save me as he has done previously, in case it should upset her. I assume the Bastard is quite happy about this as well. The New Year’s Eve party is still on, as always — as is Lucius’ party. But also, as always, I’ve volunteered to do hall patrol.

Your Christmas presents will be on the Hogwarts Express with Reuben and Sarah. I really hope you like them.

I shall have a word with Albus about you coming along to the second trial of the tournament. Whatever it is I’m sure it’ll be interesting, although maybe, hopefully, not quite as dangerous as the dragons were.

Have a lovely Christmas,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

Thank you for your kind and thoughtful presents as usual. You can never have too many scarves and gloves, especially in this place. They're forever going missing and it’s always nice to have a new set for the annual snowball fight — which I’m pleased to say Gryffindor won, mainly thanks to the Weasley twins. I also loved that perfume you sent me. It’s perfect for crisp winter days with its spicy scent that makes me think of Christmas. No, I didn’t get a present from Lucius this year. I haven’t seen him at all so I’ve no idea what he’s doing, but I do want to have a word with him about Draco still — although not enough to attend his party when the Bastard was going too.

Yes, the Yule Ball was every bit as impressive as Albus promised it would be. The Great Hall looked amazing, and as much as I wasn’t really looking forward to it I was impressed with the decorations which went way beyond my expectations. Albus, along with some extraordinary magic from Filius, turned the room into an ice palace and it was truly astonishing.

Hermione went to the Ball with Viktor, and she looked as beautiful in periwinkle blue as he looked dashing in his outfit. Ron, who seemed to be wearing an old velvet and lace dress of his grandmother’s in a nasty maroon shade that clashed violently with his red hair, spent the whole evening sulking about it and completely ignored his partner. He and Harry took the Patil twins, who were colourfully dressed in pink and turquoise robes that were very pretty but completely wasted on the boys. Harry danced with Parvati at the start of the Ball, as all the Champions were expected to do with their dates, but then he and Ron sat out the rest of the evening while Ron raged about Hermione. She, poor girl, who had started the evening having a wonderful time with Viktor, I’ve no doubt, ended it in tears after a massive argument with her friends. Why are boys always so bloody insensitive?

Draco was there, looking like a vicar in rather strange-looking black velvet dress robes. He was partnered by one of the Slytherin girls, Pansy Parkinson, who was wearing an incredibly frilly dress in pale pink although the shade didn’t suit her much. It was interesting to see his expression when Hermione entered the hall on Viktor’s arm. He was lost for words for once, and I suspect it made him feel rather uncomfortable. She did look completely different, though. I think she’s much prettier than he realised, especially since she’s had her teeth fixed.

The Bastard took the somewhat surprising (or maybe not) decision to vacate the castle and head out into the grounds, searching out and separating those couples who were brave enough to go outside in the snow (it was far too cold for me). But having made the fatal mistake of staying inside, I ended up having to dance. First I danced with Albus, which was okay although I’m certain he only did it because he knew I didn’t want to. This was followed by a dance with Karkaroff (sorry, I refuse to use his first name as I _really_ don’t like him). He was talking to my breasts, as usual, giving me his ‘expert’ opinion on Muggle Studies. His view is very much like that of Draco and I’m sure they’d get on famously. Anyway, his attitude explains why there are so few Durmstrang students taking the subject. He’s obviously very proud of Viktor, that much came through in our conversation, but he’s not happy that he and his friends have elected to take my class. I pointed out that it was good for them to be interested in Muggles, but he was extremely dismissive.

I then had three or four dances with various students before I finally found myself back with Karkaroff and his wandering eyes. He has wandering hands too, which I wasn’t happy about, but fortunately Alastor came to interrupt us just as Karkaroff was suggesting we go somewhere quieter where we could get to know each other better, making some weak joke about inter-school cooperation or something. Alastor said he needed some help with a squabble that had broken out between my favourite student, Draco, and a couple of boys from Beauxbatons. It had all blown over by the time we got over there so I’ll never know whether there really was an argument or whether Alastor just took pity on me and saved me from a teacher neither of us can stand. Either way, I was extremely grateful to him and decided the best option was to spend the rest of the evening at his side, especially once we moved on to the staff party. We actually made quite a good team that evening and I really do like him, despite him being quite a few years older than me.

The Bastard came back inside for the staff party but didn’t come anywhere near me because of Alastor. He seemed in a really good mood for once, which I think was because he’d managed to ruin a good few people’s evenings. Can you imagine the horror of being a courting couple engaged in whatever it is you were doing and suddenly being pounced upon by him? The idea is terrifying and I suspect there are several students who are suffering PTSD after that night.

Anyway, the rest of the festive period went relatively quietly after all that excitement and New Year’s Eve went off without a hitch. I did, of course, volunteer for hall duty as usual and I made sure to stick my head into the party just before midnight so I wouldn’t get any criticism about not turning up, so that was okay. Karkaroff was heading my way but Alastor managed to cut him off — I think he was trying to give me a kiss (Karkaroff not Alastor), which I wasn’t expecting at all as there wasn’t any mistletoe. The Bastard was talking to Albus and Minerva, so I made good my escape and went back to patrolling the corridors while I had the chance.

I’m sorry, but unfortunately I couldn’t arrange for you to come to the second trial. I suspect interest in the tournament has increased considerably after Harry’s performance in the first.

Anyway, it’s time for me to have a bath and an early night for once so I’ll leave it here. I look forward to hearing about your Christmas.

Write soon,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

No, there’s still no sign of Lucius and it’s becoming really frustrating actually because I urgently need to talk to him about his son’s behaviour. The boy is driving me to my wits’ end and it seems there’s nothing I can do to stop him. Detentions and points removal aren’t doing anything. It’s so bloody frustrating. I even tried to have a word with the Bastard about it but you know what he’s like — it’s like banging my head against a brick wall. Anyway, I think you can stop getting worked up about Lucius trying to get into my knickers now. He obviously isn’t that interested as there have been no messages, no visits and definitely no presents. I told you he was just being friendly and flirtatious and there was nothing to worry about. I’ve no idea why he hasn’t been around though, maybe he’s busy? I suspect Draco’s playing up more because he’s feeling unhappy as Harry is, surprisingly, doing remarkably well in the Triwizard Tournament. The two of them have always been huge rivals and it must be galling for Draco to see his great adversary not only surviving challenges that are designed for far older wizards but succeeding so well that he’s close to winning the tournament.

To be fair, Harry has been extremely lucky so far. His handling of the first task was inspired but he was a bit of an idiot in the second. The message in the egg _was_ in Mermish; it said the Champions had to retrieve something from the merpeople in the Black Lake. Albus had arranged with them for someone close to each of the Champions to be held underwater with a view to their particular Champion rescuing them and getting back to the surface within an hour. Harry was the last back and was well outside the time limit. Even Cedric, who returned first, didn’t manage to do it in an hour (he was a minute late, bless him). But it turned out that Harry had actually arrived with the merpeople first and tried to save all four of the hostages and refused to leave without them. When it became clear that the Beauxbatons girl had failed, he rescued her hostage (her younger sister) as well as his own.

Knowing what Harry is like, that he did this wasn’t actually much of a surprise to me, especially as both Ron and Hermione were among the hostages (Hermione was the one intended for Viktor). There was also a girl called Cho Chang, who I think Harry fancies, there as Cedric’s hostage. His luck held, though, because instead of getting disqualified for being well outside the time limit the head of the merpeople talked to Albus and they ended up giving him enough points that he and Cedric are now tied for first place.

There’s quite a break now as the next trial isn’t until June 24th. I assume that’s the one that’s going to be in the maze growing over the Quidditch pitch. Obviously it won’t be ready until then. Let me know if you want to come and watch. It should be spectacular as it’s the final, and it’s great that both Hogwarts Champions are in the lead.

I presume you saw that scurrilous article that Rita Skeeter wrote for the Daily Prophet about Hagrid? I've got no idea how she gets her information, but she’s a nasty piece of work. Now she’s gone and done the same to poor Hermione, presumably because Hermione was critical of her. I know she didn’t like the way Rita was portraying Harry. The bloody woman keeps floating around the school, announcing that she’s writing about the Triwizard Tournament as if it gives her carte blanche to go anywhere she wants. She’s doing nothing but stirring up trouble — such a horrible woman. Unfortunately, it seems we’re stuck with her for the rest of the year as well.

The Bastard seems to be in a foul mood at the moment too, and Karkaroff seems to be stalking him although I’ve absolutely no idea why. Alastor always seems to be watching them both — I don’t think he likes either of them much, but I know he truly detests Karkaroff, as do I. I was hoping I’d be able to keep away from him but unfortunately he cornered me and invited me out for a drink. I tried to make excuses but he was extremely persistent and eventually I had no choice but to give in. Sadly, as I expected, the whole evening was truly horrible. From the minute we got to the Hog’s Head (he refused to go to the Three Broomsticks, no doubt because it was too upmarket for him) all he seemed to be interested in was running down Muggle Studies and staring at my breasts. I don’t think he even looked at my face the whole time we were in there. Then I got a lecture about how much better Durmstrang is than Hogwarts (yeah, right) and then he gave a lengthy monologue about how wonderful _he_ is and listed all his achievements — he could honestly give the Fop a run for his money!

Karkaroff scares me a bit, though. When we got back to the castle he started trying to grope me and kept suggesting that I should take him back to my room — as if that was ever going to happen. But he was extraordinarily tenacious and I ended up having to slap him to get him to leave me alone. Do you know what, Mym, I thought for a second that he was going to hit me back. His dark eyes went all cold and his face turned rigid with fury and he definitely raised his hand. Fortunately he must have realised what he was doing and stopped, but it was close. Since then he glares at me every time he sees me and it gives me the creeps.

I did think about talking to Alastor about it but I don’t want to cause trouble, especially when Karkaroff’s supposed to be an esteemed guest. And it wasn’t as if he did actually hit me. At least he hasn’t invited me out again — which is a good thing.

Talk to you soon,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

You’re right, Karkaroff shouldn’t get away with what he did, and he hasn’t. He accosted me late one night, having followed me back to my room, and wouldn’t take no for an answer when I told him he couldn’t come in. He got really nasty with me, actually — he grabbed my arm so hard he left a bruise. I was really scared because I didn’t think I was going to be able to get rid of him, he’s extremely strong for such a wiry man. Fortunately he wasn’t holding my wand arm so I threatened to hex him, which did the trick. 

The following morning I told Alastor what had happened and how much Karkaroff scared me. Alastor said Karkaroff used to be a Death Eater and that he’d had run-ins with him in the past and had been the one to arrest him after You-Know-Who disappeared. He assured me that he would have a little word with him and that I didn’t need to worry about any further interference. So imagine my surprise when the following afternoon, just before the weekly staff meeting, the Bastard came to speak to me to tell me that Karkaroff had been neutralised and I had nothing to worry about from him in the future. How did he know? I mean, obviously Alastor told him, but considering the way the Bastard’s always treated me I would have thought he’d be on Karkaroff’s side rather than mine. Perhaps he’s not all bad after all — if only he’d sort out Draco bloody Malfoy!

Anyway, since this thing with Karkaroff has been sorted out Alastor and I have been seeing quite a lot of each other. I know he’s a lot older than me but he honestly doesn’t seem it, Mym. If you heard him talk you’d think he was the same age as us. I know he’s not handsome either, but he really is the most fascinating person to talk to and we get on so well, and I just really enjoy being with him. I keep worrying that something’s going to happen to him and he’ll leave the school — you know we can’t seem to keep a DADA teacher for more than a year. He did tell me once that Albus had only drafted him in because of the Triwizard Tournament. I’m hoping that he might decide to stay on at the end of the year, though. We’ve still got a few months for me to make a positive impression on him.    

Lucius _has_ been to the school now, to see the Bastard obviously, but he did drop by my classroom en route although I rather suspect he wishes he hadn’t. I like Lucius but his son is just uncontrollable and as I haven’t seen Lucius all year I had a lot to report. He promised he would talk to Draco, but as I pointed out that hasn’t been very successful in the past. In the end I warned him that unless Draco’s behaviour improves he’ll be removed from the class — as you said, I don’t know why he’s taking it anyway. Lucius begged me to reconsider as he feels it’s important that Draco learn about the Muggle world (!), so I told him he needs to make sure he’s reined in — no more troublemaking. Anyway, I don’t know what he said to him, but it obviously worked. Draco’s been as quiet as a mouse ever since and I’ve discovered the boy is actually very clever when he puts his mind to it. I’m not naïve enough to believe it will last, but if we could make it to the end of the tournament that would be a good start. I think if Harry wins Draco will be unbearable to everyone, but we’ll cross that bridge if or when it happens.

So we did have a bit of a weird thing happen (when doesn’t something weird happen at Hogwarts?). Barty Crouch (one of the Triwizard judges) apparently unexpectedly turned up on the school grounds and talked to Harry and Viktor. He seemed to be out of his mind and babbling so Harry went to get Albus, but when they returned to the spot Crouch was gone and Viktor had been stunned — by Crouch, apparently. The weird thing is that Crouch completely disappeared without a trace and no one’s seen or heard from him since. Albus isn’t talking about it but they’ve stepped up their security around Harry. I think they’re worried someone might be out to get him after putting his name into the tournament. Honestly, I’ll be glad when it’s all over!

I look forward to seeing you for the final trial. I know Sarah and Reuben are pleased you’re coming, and it’s great that Robert can make it as well.     

Counting down the days until I see you both,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

I’m sorry but this is going to be an epic letter, I’m afraid, because I have so much to tell you. In truth, I have two confessions to make; one won’t surprise you in the slightest, the other I suspect will. First, I have to admit that you were right about Lucius. I can already hear you saying I told you so and rolling your eyes as I write this, but I honestly didn’t believe what you’ve known for so long but has only just been made clear to me.

Just after I last wrote to you I was invited by Lucius (as was the Bastard) to a party he was holding. I still had some misgivings about attending a gathering where I only knew one or two other people but I thought it might be good for me to get away from school for the evening, particularly after that recent nastiness with Karkaroff, which left me feeling a bit shaken if truth be told. Also, after turning Lucius down for all the Christmas parties I didn’t really have a good excuse for this one. I would have preferred it if Alastor could have come too, but unfortunately he wasn’t invited. Obviously my usual wardrobe doesn’t cater for the lavish parties the Malfoys hold so I treated myself to a new robe from a shop in Hogsmeade. It’s beautiful, Mym — a forget-me-not blue silk sheath with a chiffon overlay with long floaty sleeves and subtle embroidery around the hem, wrists and neck. It actually made me feel pretty for once, without being too over the top, and of course the dress will be suitable for lots of occasions, should I ever need it. I wore the jewellery that Lucius bought me with the robe as it matched perfectly and I’ve never worn it except for that one time when he made me try it on. I know you’re still not happy about it, even after all these years, but it seemed ridiculous to have such nice pieces of jewellery gathering dust in their boxes when they were the perfect things to wear. Don’t worry, they’ve gone back in their boxes now and they won’t be coming back out again, however beautiful they may be.

On the evening of the party I Apparated to Malfoy Manor, making sure I was a little late as I didn’t want to appear too eager. To my surprise, despite my tardiness I was still the first person to arrive; even the Bastard wasn’t there. I was a little concerned that I might have misunderstood and breached some sort of party etiquette or that I had simply misread the time on the invitation, but Lucius was gracious enough and assured me I hadn’t made a mistake but that his guests often tended to run late. To be honest I felt a little nervous as it was just the two of us, although I assumed Narcissa was upstairs getting ready for the party. But Lucius was quick to put me at my ease and provided a glass of champagne and offered to show me the gardens while we waited for the other guests to arrive.

Both Malfoy Manor and its grounds are absolutely spectacular and I very much enjoyed the walk, taking in the magnificent lake with its impressive fountain, the swathes of immaculate lush green lawns that seem to stretch for miles with albino peacocks patrolling everywhere, and the myriad of brightly coloured flowers that smelt so wonderful, all in the company of a gorgeous man who was both extremely attentive and thoroughly entertaining. Once we reached the walled rose garden, which was full of massive blooms that were almost hypnotic in their scent, we sat on one of the benches and Lucius asked me various questions, mainly about Hogwarts although there were a few more personal ones in there as well. I got to learn a bit more about him too. It was an interesting and pleasant discussion and was a bit flirtatious at times, but nothing too serious.

When I noticed that my glass was empty I realised we had been outside for quite a while and Lucius’ guests must have started to arrive, although strangely none of them had come into the garden to find him. Lucius told me that his guests could look after themselves perfectly well and there was no need for us to rush back to the house, but I’ll be honest, I was feeling a little uncomfortable by then because of all the special attention being paid to me by him (you know how he makes me feel), so I told him I wanted another drink. 

As we walked back towards the house I couldn’t help but think it still looked deserted and this was confirmed when we went inside and Lucius poured me another glass of champagne. There were no other guests, nor any sign of Narcissa still. I was confused because I knew there was supposed to be a party — the Bastard was invited to it too — but for some reason no one but me had turned up. I was just about to ask Lucius where everyone else was and enquire after Narcissa when the doorbell rang. When the house-elf opened the door, the guests turned out to be singular. It was the Bastard, and although he was smiling I got the impression he wasn’t very happy. The same could be said for Lucius although once again he was extremely gracious, welcoming his old friend into the house and providing him with a drink.

And that’s when it all went a bit odd.

Lucius sounded a little icy when he said he’d thought the Bastard wasn’t going to attend the party. The Bastard agreed that he hadn’t been going to but when a meeting between him and Albus had been rearranged it left him free to come after all. He then expressed surprise that having talked to Lucius’ other guests he’d found out they were all under the impression the party had been cancelled. The Bastard said he had assured them all that it was still on and that they were on their way and would be arriving shortly. He told Lucius it would have been a shame if all the food and drink he and Narcissa had no doubt prepared in readiness went to waste because no one turned up.

As you can imagine I was already confused by this turn of events, but when the Bastard asked where Narcissa was as he wanted to say hullo to her, Lucius told him that she wasn’t at home; she had recently been unwell and had checked into a spa for the weekend because she wasn’t up to a big party. I suddenly realised that Lucius and I had been alone all this time and that if the Bastard hadn’t turned up . . . well, I don’t know what would have happened. By now Lucius was almost glaring at the Bastard and I couldn’t understand why he had invited him in the first place if he didn’t want him there. I was also still trying to work out why everyone else thought the party had been cancelled when neither I nor the Bastard had received a cancellation and Lucius hadn’t said anything about it when I arrived.

Yes, I’ll admit, Mym, I was being extremely dim at this point, because despite what you’d always said about Lucius’ motives I still didn’t connect _that_ to what had happened. Yes, I know I’m incredibly stupid sometimes and shouldn’t be allowed out on my own — and that evening was definitely a case in point!

So as the atmosphere deteriorated, with me not knowing what to say to Lucius and having nothing at all to say to the Bastard, the two of them continued to glare at each other. Fortunately, just then the doorbell rang again and all these people poured in, talking raucously and laughing and joking. Lucius broke off his staring contest to go and play the perfect host, while the Bastard went to talk to various of the new arrivals. Meanwhile, I stood there feeling lost and confused and wishing I could just return to Hogwarts because there wasn’t a single other person at the party I knew. You know I’ve never been one for pushing myself forward, so I was stuck on my own on the sidelines, sipping champagne while everyone else talked and laughed — apart from Lucius who still looked thunderous as he organised the food and drinks.

I was really surprised when the Bastard came to talk to me only a short while later. Obviously he’d seen me standing there awkwardly and felt sorry for me or something. He politely asked me how I was, and I was equally polite back (see, I can play nice when I need to) and told him I was fine but didn’t have a clue who any of the people were. That was when the Bastard surprised me and made me feel even more uncomfortable (if that was possible). He told me that most of the guests were parents of pupils at Hogwarts (not really a surprise, I suppose, considering their ages) and all of them were Slytherin and Pureblood (again, not much of a surprise considering they were friends of Lucius’) and that none of them would be impressed at discovering the subject I teach, especially considering I’m also a Pureblood.

To be honest, Mym, that really pissed me off — and not just because of who was saying it either. I’m fed up with everyone belittling Muggle Studies as if it’s of no importance when actually it’s something we all need to know about in order to keep things running smoothly between our two worlds. So I told the Bastard that I didn’t understand all that Pureblood Supremacy crap, that I never had done while You-Know-Who was alive and certainly didn’t now. He was even colder when he told me that I needed to keep my opinions to myself while I was at the party as supporters of the ‘Dark Lord’ (as he called him) could be found in many places. Of course, I was quick to point out that Death Eaters were unlikely to be at Lucius’ party — not after they had put him under the Imperius Curse during the wizarding war — but all that did was make him laugh loudly. He said it depended on whether you believed Lucius’ version of events or not.

I couldn’t believe what the Bastard was insinuating — that Lucius had been a Death Eater the first time, not a victim, and that he and his friends still were. And all these friends were at the party. I wanted to refute the allegation, but something about the way he spoke made me think he was telling the truth, and let’s face it, he would know — he used to be a Death Eater (I was right about that!), although Albus says he defected to join the Order of the Phoenix during the war. Anyway, I looked around at all those people trying to spot something that marked them out as being evil but they looked just as normal as everyone else. But of course, that was exactly what was so scary during the war, wasn’t it? No one knew who was or wasn’t a Death Eater; who had or hadn’t been put under the Imperius Curse.

I could see the tension in the Bastard’s face as he watched the other guests interacting and it wasn’t long before he suggested we return to school. I was completely up for that as I’d been feeling ever more uncomfortable after his bombshell and was worried they were going to realise I wasn’t a Death Eater and would curse me. I went to find Lucius to tell him I was leaving. At first I think he believed I was rescuing him from a boring conversation he seemed to be stuck in, and he smiled that wonderful flirtatious smile that makes my stomach do somersaults and tried to give me a hug. But when he discovered I was leaving his whole demeanour changed and the iciness was back, particularly when the Bastard came to join me, telling him that we had to return to school. Lucius said I couldn’t leave as he hadn’t shown me around the house yet, but I pointed out that although from what little I had seen of it the house looked magnificent, it probably wasn’t the right time for him to set off on a guided tour and leave his other guests unattended. Not wanting to offend him, I suggested that I might return at some time in the future to take him up on his kind offer to show me around (that’s never going to happen!)

Understanding that nothing he could say would change my mind, Lucius returned to his flirtatious manner. He kissed my hand and told me the party would be far duller without my presence (which was clearly untrue considering how little I had contributed thus far), causing in me that blushing and stomach squirming that always happens around him. Then, after another brief if somewhat chilly conversation between Lucius and the Bastard, we teachers left and Apparated back to the school gates.  

Oh, bugger, sorry, we’ve just been called to a meeting and I need to go. I really hope it’s nothing serious. I presume it’s going to be about the tournament. Having looked at the length of this parchment, I think I’ve written enough for the time being anyway, so I’ll send this off and then continue with the second confession next time I write.

I’ll promise I’ll write the rest soon,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

Okay, so I promised I’d write with the second confession, so here it goes — the Bastard is actually a really nice guy and I suppose I shouldn’t call him that any longer but use his real name, Severus, as we’ve become friends (yes, you read that right — we’re now friends). I know you’re wondering what on earth could have happened to have me dropping this bombshell, although of course you know Lucius’ party had to have had something to do with it. The truth is that Severus saved me from a predator every bit as bad as Karkaroff, maybe even worse if what he told me afterwards about Lucius is true (and I discovered later that Alastor really doesn’t like Lucius either and has always thought he was lying about being under the Imperius Curse) so that’s obviously going to change my opinion of him to some extent.

As we walked back up towards the school after Apparating away from the party, Severus apologised to me for ruining my evening and his manner was quite pleasant, nothing like the snide nastiness that usually accompanies our interactions. He suggested that as our evening had been unexpectedly cut short perhaps we could do something else instead and get to know each other better, rather than just scowling at each other all the time. I’m sure you can imagine that my immediate response was to say no. After all, it’s taken him four years to get round to talking to me as a normal human being, and besides I was thinking of going to find Alastor to see if he knew anything about Lucius’ trial and what he thought the chances were of him really having been a Death Eater rather than under the Imperius Curse as he’s always publicly asserted. Fortunately, I’m not that pig-headed, you’ll be pleased to hear, so although my idea of a perfect evening didn’t involve Severus Snape I knew I ought to make the effort now he was finally making an overture. If nothing else we still have to work together and it would definitely be better as colleagues rather than as enemies, so I somewhat reluctantly agreed.

I have to admit I was a little surprised when he suggested the Astronomy Tower as the venue for a drink as we all know what that place is generally associated with and there was no way I was going to be making out with him. However, after a moment’s reflection I realised that it’s actually a nice place to sit out on a warm summer’s evening and I couldn’t think of anywhere better if we wanted a bit of privacy — and at that stage I wasn’t sufficiently convinced by his sudden friendliness to want everyone to see us together. (Okay, also I’ll admit I didn’t want Alastor to see us because I know he has trust issues with Severus — understandably, what with him being an ex-Death Eater and everything.)

So, we went up to the Astronomy Tower and Severus called for a house-elf, who returned with a couple of its fellows a few minutes later carrying not only a bottle of wine but a large woollen rug and a hamper. Severus admitted that he’d asked them to pack a few items for a picnic, and being the Hogwarts house-elves they had provided enough for a small army. It was a lovely gesture and completely surprised me as I would never have imagined Severus to be that thoughtful. When I think about him at all, which is rarely, I either think of him as the mean, rude man from Diagon Alley or occasionally as the angry, bitter boy he used to be when he fought with Sirius and James. But that night and several times in the days since I finally got to see the side of him that Lily used to like so much. 

Once we were settled and drinking the crisp, chilled white wine and eating some rather wonderful strawberries, Severus asked me again if I minded him dragging me away from the party. I admitted that I’d felt extremely uncomfortable once all the other guests turned up and was glad to get away. He seemed to find this amusing and was surprised that I felt uncomfortable then rather than when I was alone with Lucius. I explained that I hadn’t realised we were alone, that I had thought Narcissa was in the house and everyone else was just running late. I admitted I was stupid for not realising, but Severus kindly refused to accept that and said I was just naïve. He then assured me that Lucius had targeted me because I was beautiful and innocent (it was enough to make me blush, Mym — thank Merlin it was dark up there). I argued both those points, obviously, and reminded him that Lucius is a married man. But he was insistent and said that my naïveté was what drew Lucius to me because he rarely finds that sort of innocence in the women with whom he’s usually acquainted. He told me that Lucius and Narcissa both regularly take lovers as their marriage is a sham — apparently it’s a façade kept up for Draco and so people don’t guess at their true natures.

Looking back at it, I could see how Lucius had been subtly trying to seduce me when we were in the rose garden. I think it was only my strong sense of propriety mixed with my social awkwardness and my anxiety at being at the party in the first place that stopped him from succeeding. I was still confused about the whole cancelled party thing, but Severus explained that too. It turned out that Lucius had specifically arranged the party for a day when he knew Severus would be unable to attend and had never had any intention of it going ahead with anyone but the two of us. He was aware that I would have known Severus was invited, thus making my invite seem official, and if he had cancelled Severus’ invitation as he had with everyone else it would have been suspicious that mine wasn’t cancelled too. But Severus was already suspicious about the unexpected timing of the party, and when he checked with other friends he discovered that as far as they were concerned it had been cancelled. He had therefore changed his appointment in order to attend the party to find out what Lucius was up to — although it seems he already had a good idea — and foil his well-laid plans.

I was surprised that Severus had gone to all that trouble, especially for me, and asked why he had bothered. I said it was possible that I might have succumbed to Lucius’ charms in the end, but the truth is that while Lucius is devastatingly handsome and incredibly sexy he’s also married and that doesn’t interest me in the slightest. Severus made it clear that if honeyed words and alcohol hadn’t worked in seducing me then Lucius was quite likely to resort to using the Imperius Curse to get what he wanted. Stranded alone in Malfoy Manor I would have been powerless to stop him, and he could have done anything with me and even made it seem like I’d wanted him to do it so he couldn’t be prosecuted afterwards. That was why Severus came to rescue me.

As you can imagine I was absolutely horrified at this news and it gave me the creeps when I remembered all those times Lucius had been so flirtatious with me in the past. Merlin only knows what he was thinking about doing all those times. Severus told me not to worry about it as now Lucius has been rumbled he’s unlikely to try again, but he also warned me against being anywhere alone with him unless I have my wand somewhere within easy reach. I asked him why he was friends with Lucius when he knew he was such a terrible person. He explained that he’s the Head of Slytherin House and Lucius is a rich and powerful Slytherin; those sorts of alliances mean keeping friends of many types, some more pleasant than others. They had known each other since school, and it seems that Lucius was the one who led Severus deeper into the Dark Arts. He convinced Severus to become a Death Eater, which is how  Severus knew he was lying about the Imperius Curse.

We were up there for hours, Mym, got through a couple of bottles of wine and made quite a dent in the picnic food as we talked about everything under the sun. It was astonishing how easy I found him to talk to. We discussed Sirius and why that relationship didn’t work out — how I couldn’t bear his possessiveness and his recklessness, especially once we joined the Order of the Phoenix after leaving school. We skirted around the subject of Lily and James and Severus admitted he’d made a terrible mistake — from the initial M******d incident and with the way he’d handled the fallout — and how much he regretted that he hadn’t managed to make up with Lily before she died. His hatred for Sirius because of what he thought Sirius had done to her is so immense and so hard to overcome, but he really is trying now he understands that it wasn’t Sirius who killed them. I don’t rate Pettigrew’s chances much if Severus ever gets hold of him, though. Perhaps he and Sirius will finally work together because I’m damn sure, wherever he is now, Sirius is still plotting to take Pettigrew down and that’s definitely on Severus’ to-do list, too.

He was so easy to talk to that I found myself telling him all about what happened to my parents and everything I went through afterwards. I even told him about Simon (I know!) and about the accident that ruined everything. It just poured out of me, all the pain and grief that I’d kept bottled up for all those years. I was weeping relentlessly and Severus held me for what seemed like hours, comforting me while I let it all go; let all my hatred and anger flood out with the tears. It was actually really cathartic, although I was completely embarrassed afterwards, obviously. But somehow Severus managed to make me feel as if I had been right to talk to him, and he made me promise that I wouldn’t bottle everything up in future and said that he’s there for me to talk to whenever I need him. And I really think he meant it, Mym.

By the time we went back to our rooms in the dungeons — we are actually right next door to each other, which is handy — we were laughing and joking about his hair. He swears blind that it’s only greasy because of all the potion-making and that he’s tried every shampoo available in an attempt to stop it. I told him I’d take it on as a challenge because he can’t have tried _every_ shampoo, surely? Because I’d seen him as ugly I’d always thought he was unclean but that’s not true. He clearly takes care of himself — he smells amazing as I discovered when he was hugging me — and strangely, when I look at him now I don’t see an ugly, angry man. He’s far more attractive and there’s something playful about him, especially when he smiles, which isn’t anywhere near often enough (and yes, I know I’m a fine one to talk).

Since that night we’ve chatted quite a lot and he’s becoming the friend I’ve wanted ever since I started at the school. Funny how things work out, isn’t it? It turns out that everyone (including Lily) was right, Severus really is very nice. I know Alastor has a problem with him still, but I think that’s just because he knows Severus’ history. I bet if he didn’t know Severus had been a Death Eater he would like him.

Please don’t rant at me about Lucius, Mym. I feel stupid enough as it is without you pointing out what an idiot I am. I think I’ve said enough for the time being. It’s only another couple of weeks until you join us here at Hogwarts and I can introduce you and Robert to Alastor and Severus.

Looking forward to seeing you both,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

I’m sorry I haven’t come to stay with you as we had agreed, but with everything that happened during and after the third trial I felt I had to stay at school and help out once the children left for the holidays as there’s lots to do, as you can imagine. I have to admit I’m not really feeling in the mood for company right now, so I shall probably just go home once we’ve finished here. But I promise to keep in touch, and if I feel better in a few weeks I’ll let you know and maybe I’ll come over then. I feel I should apologise for what happened during the last trial as I kept urging you to come and watch, although I’m aware it’s not my fault. Obviously no one knew that poor Cedric Diggory was going to get killed, otherwise they’d never have run the trial in the first place (at least I hope they wouldn’t). Actually, I’m rather glad that you and Robert were both there as you could comfort Sarah and Reuben in the distressing aftermath of Harry’s return.

So, once again Hogwarts is home to the most amazing and unbelievable events that will probably never be reported in the newspapers. I know there wasn’t much information available when you left but hopefully I can fill you in on a few bits, although it doesn’t make for comfortable reading, I’m afraid. Firstly, and it makes me feel nauseated just writing this, but according to Harry, You-Know-Who has returned. I know we would all like to believe that he’s wrong or lying, but unfortunately I don’t think he is, Mym, and neither does Albus. The Triwizard Cup turned out to be a Portkey. Harry and Cedric took the cup together as a joint win for Hogwarts and it transported them to a graveyard where You-Know-Who was waiting, along with Pettigrew (the little traitor), who was the one to kill Cedric. They used some of Harry’s blood along with bones from a desecrated grave and other stuff to resurrect Voldemort into a new body. He immediately tried to kill Harry once again, but thank Merlin he didn’t succeed.

Apparently something weird happened to his and Harry’s wands that locked them together — it seems their wand cores share feathers from the same phoenix — and it caused something called Priori Incantatem, which is where a wand regurgitates the previous spells it has cast. Unsurprisingly, all You-Know-Who’s spells were Killing Curses, so it brought back a lot of people. These spectres or whatever they are included James and Lily as they were among the last to be killed with the wand before Cedric, and some old Muggle who must have disturbed You-Know-Who and Pettigrew when they were in hiding, and some witch that Harry didn’t know. They stopped You-Know-Who just long enough for Harry to grab the Portkey and Cedric’s body and return to Hogwarts.

But the worst thing, especially from my point of view, is that Alastor turned out not to be Alastor at all. I know you saw us before the third trial, and you know how truly happy I was for the first time in years, so you can imagine how I felt when I discovered that the real Alastor ‘Mad Eye’ Moody was locked in his trunk and had been since before the start of the school year, so I didn’t know _him_ at all. My Alastor, and I now bitterly regret having ever had anything to do with him, was Barty Crouch Jr, one of the Death Eaters who tortured Alice and Frank Longbottom — which explains why he seemed to be so young.

Everyone thought he was safely locked away in Azkaban and had died there, but it turns out that his parents helped him to escape and his stupid father (the Ministry official) was keeping him locked up and under the Imperius Curse at his home, with the help of a house-elf. He had eventually managed to break free of the curse — at the Quidditch World Cup of all places (although Merlin only knows what Crouch was thinking taking him there) — and after leaving that Dark Mark in the sky above the campsite he made his way to join You-Know-Who and Pettigrew. He hijacked the real Alastor and came to Hogwarts using Polyjuice Potion (that’s why he drank out of a flask all the time), specifically to ensure Harry was entered into the Triwizard Tournament. It was he who put Harry’s name into the Goblet of Fire under the name of a fourth school and beat the age line. He then helped Harry to ensure he won the tournament, and he was the one who turned the Triwizard Cup into a Portkey. He killed his father, too, that night when Crouch disappeared.

They locked Crouch Jr up, intending to take him before the Wizengamot to give evidence about You-Know-Who’s return, but that bloody twat, Cornelius Fudge, had brought a Dementor with him to the school (for his protection, he claimed) and it administered the Kiss before anyone could stop it, leaving Crouch Jr worse than dead with his soul sucked out, and Harry and Albus without any concrete proof of what had happened. I’ll be honest, Mym, I was shocked by the whole thing, and upset, too. I find it so hard to believe that someone as lovely and kind as Alastor was actually this terrible Death Eater, and it makes me cringe when I think of the time I spent with him and all the things we talked about.

Harry tried to give that ass Fudge the names of the Death Eaters that had Apparated to the graveyard to be with their master, but Fudge wouldn’t believe him. Before you ask, I’ve no idea whose names he mentioned as I wasn’t there when Harry spoke to him, but I understand Fudge made it quite clear he thought Harry was lying. I think there were some names quite high up at the Ministry of Magic, though, which I suspect was why he was so keen to refute Harry’s assertion.

As if things couldn’t get any worse I bumped into Sirius, too. He’d returned to the school in the aftermath of the tournament, desperate to see Harry and make sure he was okay. Thirteen years since I had last seen him and the first thing he said to me was to ask whether I fancied a shag — tosser!

Also, it turns out that Sirius isn’t the only unregistered Animagus in the vicinity. Rita Skeeter is one too — she’s an insect (of course she is). Hermione discovered that when she worked out how Rita was able to get all that secret information that she shouldn’t have had access to. The clever girl trapped Rita in her insect form, then forced her to agree not to write anything for a year in hopes that it might stop that acid quill of hers. Hermione really is the brightest witch of her age.

So with You-Know-Who's return I have no idea what the future holds, for either the wizarding world or Hogwarts. But my place is here now and I have to stay and help Albus in any way he needs me, just as all the other teachers are helping.

Sorry to be the bearer of such bad news,  
Charlie


	5. Year Five

Dear Mym,

I’m sorry I was so preoccupied when I stayed with you last week. I know I wasn’t much fun to be with, but I also know you understand that when I’m in one of those moods I find it hard to break out of. I guess I’m just feeling a little lost and downhearted after everything that’s happened recently, particularly with a certain DADA teacher who I don’t want to name. Hopefully, now I’m back at Hogwarts I can find out what’s going on from Albus and begin to feel a bit more grounded.

For the time being there isn’t any news apart from that which is appearing in the Daily Prophet — and you know how they’re guided by Cornelius Fudge and his blinkered beliefs. All this stuff about Harry and Albus being liars is so insidious, but unfortunately people are willing to believe it if for no other reason than it’s the easiest and most comfortable option. I know Robert is sceptical about the whole thing, but I’m sorry, I believe Harry is right, as do the rest of the staff at the school.

Talking of staff, I understand that Albus has been having difficulty procuring a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year — let’s face it, that’s not really a surprise considering how dangerous the job is. He still won’t appoint Severus to the position even though everyone knows he’s desperate for the post (Merlin only knows why; maybe I ought to ask him), so the Ministry of Magic (read Fudge) has appointed one for him. I know Albus isn’t very happy about it (slight understatement), but it seems there’s nothing he can do to stop the appointment. I know absolutely nothing about the new teacher at the moment as they aren’t arriving until September 1st, but whoever it is, you can bet they’ve been sent in to spy on Albus and Harry.

Actually, it seems Harry is lucky to be returning to Hogwarts at all this year. He had been staying with his Muggle family over the summer as usual, but he and his cousin were attacked by Dementors. I have no idea what Dementors were doing out in the Muggle world rather than guarding Azkaban. Harry used the Patronus charm to scare them away, but then the Ministry of Magic expelled him for using magic in front of a Muggle, despite the danger they were both in. Surely it was warranted in such a dangerous situation, wasn’t it? And it wasn’t as if it was in front of a complete stranger who knows nothing about magic. Anyway, Albus managed to get the expulsion stopped until there was a hearing, but then Fudge decided a full Wizengamot needed to be convened to decide the outcome (slight overkill from the twat, as usual). Of course, eventually they found Harry innocent, but I think that was what made Fudge so determined to get one of his own people into the school. Let’s just hope they send someone reasonable.

Also, Hagrid isn’t around for the time being. I understand Albus sent him and Olympe to go and parlay with the giants before You-Know-Who coerces them over to his side again (although that’s a secret for the time being so don’t say anything to anyone else, please). Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank has taken over as Care of Magical Creatures teacher until he gets back. She seems like a sensible woman — very down to earth and at least the students aren’t likely to get injured during lessons with her.

I’ll leave it here as it’s time for me to go and help Severus with making potions as usual. Tell Reuben and Sarah I look forward to seeing them soon.

Keep well, my friend,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

So, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is a woman called Dolores Umbridge. I can already tell she’s a nasty old baggage and I haven’t spent more than five minutes talking to her. She completely broke normal school protocol to give a long speech at the Welcome Feast which, although disguised amongst a load of boring waffle, made it quite clear if you bothered to listen (unfortunately most of the students didn’t) that she's here on the Ministry’s behalf to pry and report back to Fudge, and possibly to make changes too — although I doubt Albus will allow that.

More ominously still, the Sorting Hat didn’t do its usual short ditty about the various qualities of each of the Houses this year. Instead it gave a history lesson about the four Founders and how when Salazar Slytherin left the school the Houses were no longer united in the way they were supposed to be. It expressed worry about its job in splitting the students into different Houses and warned that this year more than ever the school needed to work to unite otherwise we would ‘crumble from within’. You can understand why Umbridge, with her Ministry-approved speech, was viewed with suspicion after that start to the evening, can’t you?

As I understand it, she (the Ministry) has decided that the only tutoring students will need in DADA this year is theoretical — no defensive spells are to be performed in the classroom. It was gently suggested to her by Albus that the students, and particularly those in the fifth and seventh years, need to practice defensive magic as they have important exams to undertake at the end of the year, but she was adamant that a theoretical knowledge is sufficient and that if they have studied the provided texts properly they should be able to cast the spells during the exams.

That’s absolute bollocks, obviously. I can’t understand the Ministry’s motivation for stopping actual spell work, although it no doubt has something to do with Harry’s assertion that You-Know-Who has returned since as you know, Fudge refuses to believe that to be true. Of course, the big problem with the new lessons is that the students aren’t learning to defend themselves properly, so Merlin only knows what will happen if any of them get attacked.

Unfortunately Harry seems to feel the same way and refused to back down when Umbridge accused him of lying about You-Know-Who, so she put him in detention for a week. It seems the poor boy is being greeted with suspicion from quite a lot of the students too — particularly those whose parents read the Daily Prophet, I suspect. Fortunately he has Ron and Hermione (who have both been made Prefects) at his side to support him, but I think this year could be a rough one for Harry. He seems to be going through a moody teenager stage too — he’s very shouty with everyone, even when he doesn’t mean to be. Let’s hope he improves as the year goes on.

It appears that Draco Malfoy has also been made a Prefect, which means he’s even more supercilious than normal. However, amazingly, he was quiet and well-behaved during the first week of my classes. Presumably Lucius had a stiff word with him during the holidays — obviously my threat to chuck him out of the class worked. Or maybe he has finally grown up and the Prefect badge has made him realise that he can’t be as disruptive as he was previously. Let’s hope it lasts all year, eh?

I’ve got to go as I have marking to do and hall duty this evening (hurrah).

Write soon,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

Hah! Honestly, Dolores (as she insists all her colleagues call her) is a truly terrible person. She dresses all in pink and she has a thing about cats (not necessarily the reason she’s terrible, but . . . ).  She also wears these stupid headbands which she seems to think make her look cute — they don’t. She’s short and fat and looks like a pink toad (that’s her new nickname, BTW). I don’t think any of the staff like her, and I’m damn sure the kids don’t. She’s an absolute tartar and is forever putting students in detention for the slightest infractions. If I was using her criteria to punish, Draco would have been in permanent detention for the last four years (he hasn’t been, honestly, it just seems like it because I always mention it in my letters).

I heard a rumour, although no one will confirm it, that she’s using some sort of special quill in her detentions that gives the user severe pain while using it. Somehow it magically writes the words using the person’s blood and leaves a corresponding mark on their hand. As I said, none of the students will admit to it, presumably because they’re worried that she’ll punish them more, but if it’s true it’s barbaric (not to mention completely illegal). Someone should step up and say something so Albus can get rid of her.

Honestly, I have no idea how the woman was made a teacher (well, I do. Obviously that twat, Fudge, appointed her not caring that she was completely unsuitable for the job). She’s actually a worse teacher than Severus is — let’s face it, as much as I get on with him now he’s still not exactly teacher of the year material as he’s far too much of a bully with the students.

Harry just can’t seem to keep out of trouble with the Toad, but that’s because he refuses to lie and she’s still trotting out the old Ministry line. It’s become a real battle of wills between the two of them. He’s upset his new Quidditch team captain, Angelina Johnson, who has been a Chaser on the team for several years now, because he’s been unable to make any of their practice sessions so far thanks to the Toad and her detention fetish. Ron has made it onto the team as the Keeper but he doesn’t seem to be that confident. To be honest, Mym, from what I’ve heard he isn’t exactly the best player in the world, but with Oliver Wood’s departure, decent Keepers seem to be a bit thin on the ground in Gryffindor. Still, he hasn’t actually had a game yet, so maybe once he gets into his stride he’ll be better.

Anyway, I haven’t got much else to say as it’s pretty quiet around here and everything’s going well (which makes a nice change). Lucius popped in to say hullo briefly after one of his visits to see Severus but I didn’t have much to say to him, particularly in light of what we now know about him, so I got rid of him as quickly as I could without being rude. Draco has continued to behave well in lessons so it was nice not to have to complain for once. He’s not always as attentive as I might wish but at least he no longer disrupts the class like he used to — perhaps he really has finally grown up.

I know what you said about giving Lucius back the jewellery he gave me, but I honestly think that would be the wrong thing to do at the moment. I’m trying to pretend I don’t know he’s a Death Eater so he doesn’t get nasty with me, so giving it back after all this time would be suspicious. I can’t even say it was because he deceived me about the party. If I was going to get indignant about that, then it should have been at the time, not several months later. As I said before, I haven’t worn any of it since the party and I’m not going to. 

Anyway, I’ve got hall duty now so I need to get moving or I’ll be late.

Let’s hope it stays quiet!  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

I know I only wrote to you the other day saying everything was going well; it just goes to show how quickly it all changes, doesn’t it? I presume you saw the announcement on the front page of the Daily Prophet this morning? I knew the Ministry of Magic was looking to interfere at Hogwarts but I didn’t expect them to do it quite so quickly or be so blatant about what they’re doing. It also explains how we got the Toad as a teacher in the first place — they had to pass a law to do it! That twat, Fudge, really is worried about what Albus and Harry are saying about You-Know-Who being back, isn’t he?

So the Toad now has a new title — ‘High Inquisitor’ — and you’ll have seen that it means she can inspect our classes to make sure we’re up to scratch. As you can imagine, that’s really not gone down well with the rest of the staff so morale has taken a nose-dive. I don’t expect to have a problem myself, although knowing my luck she’ll do her inspection when the fifth years are there and Draco will decide to break his run of good behaviour, which might cause a bit of embarrassment.

We discovered the existence of this so-called Educational Decree Number Twenty-three at a hurriedly arranged staff meeting this morning before breakfast where Albus informed us of what was happening (the Toad obviously wasn’t invited). It seems that Fudge had only just informed him of the change (after the newspaper article was printed!) so understandably he isn’t very happy about the situation. But there’s nothing he can do to stop it as it’s legislation. He suggested we allow the Toad to get on with her snooping but not worry about any conclusions she comes up with in her inspections. Albus says that as far as he’s concerned nothing has changed. He’s still in charge and so, therefore, has the final say in anything that happens at the school (for the moment anyway; I can’t help but think that Fudge has plans there too).

I was disappointed to see Lucius quoted in the Prophet. I know he and Albus have had their differences in the past (remember when he tried to get rid of Albus over the Chamber of Secrets?) but I can’t believe that he would actively support the Ministry of Magic in taking over the school — although of course the newspaper did make it sound like Albus has made some rash decisions in the past, but that was because they didn’t explain the full facts, and it’s clear they’re biased towards Fudge with that smear attempt on Griselda Marchbanks, just because she publicly supported Albus.

Anyway, I’d better go. I just wanted to update you as I knew you’d be worried about me after seeing the article.

Take care,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

No, I’m sorry, I think you’re way off the mark with Lucius this time. I can’t believe he made Draco take my class just so I could get marked down in the Toad’s inspection. That would suggest a level of planning that just doesn’t exist in reality. How did he know back at the end of the second year that she would be joining the school and becoming High Inquisitor when Educational Decree Number Twenty-two wasn’t passed until the end of August this year? This whole thing is just a knee-jerk reaction from Fudge because he’s unhappy that Albus is still trying to get him to accept that You-Know-Who is back. 

Anyway, my inspection went okay as the Toad chose to join me with my seventh-year class who are all extremely interested in the subject and were more than happy to sing my praises. I basically ignored her to begin with — she has this really annoying habit of making this little fake coughing noise rather than coming out and speaking — then, once everyone was settled in their work, I answered her questions. Obviously, having been to college to study to be a teacher gave me a few brownie points (as the Muggles would say) and she was impressed with my lesson plans, although I got the impression she’s another one who doesn’t feel Muggle Studies should be on the curriculum. However, that isn’t likely to cause a problem either as it’s a Ministry-approved subject, so unless the Ministry decides to stop running the courses — which isn’t likely to happen — she can’t do anything about getting it stopped.

Severus got through his inspection okay although I understand she questioned him about his desire for the DADA position, which he wasn’t too happy about as he can’t see what relevance it has to his current post. Obviously Minerva, Filius and Pomona were okay too, but Sybill (Trelawney) was put on probation. I know we all think she’s a fraud as a Seer, but she’s fairly harmless and she’s an okay teacher, even if what she teaches is a load of old twaddle.

Unfortunately it turns out that the Toad does have some power to make changes after all. She implemented a new Educational Decree — Number Twenty-four — which disbanded all student groups and clubs. I have no idea what spurred her into doing it, but she’s definitely using it to punish Harry (of course) as she refused to allow Gryffindor to have a Quidditch team. She granted Slytherin’s request to keep theirs immediately and also agreed to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw requests. The Gryffindor team was eventually reinstated but only because Minerva got Albus to intervene (I bet that hasn’t gone down well with the Toad, and I bet she’ll find a way to get them back for it later).

Anyway, I’ve got homework to mark as usual, so I’d better go in case the Toad decides to check up on me. I know it’s just supposed to be lessons but she’s definitely the sort of woman who’ll go way over her remit given the opportunity.

Grouchily yours,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

So the Toad has already got her own back on Minerva for insisting the Gryffindor Quidditch team be reformed. Unfortunately the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch match didn’t go very well (slight understatement). Ron really isn’t a very good Keeper, which was made worse by the Slytherins’ constant taunting of him — they’ve even made up a song, ‘Weasley is Our King’, about the number of Quaffles he lets in. Poor lad, it really was a rough inauguration for him. Fortunately Harry caught the Snitch quite quickly, so Gryffindor won the game before Ron could suffer too much humiliation, but there was a massive punch-up in the aftermath as Draco was maliciously criticising the Weasley family and in particular their mother, the lovely Molly. Harry, whose temper has been just below boiling point all year, finally lost it and thumped Draco in the stomach, assisted by George (one of the Weasley twins). The only reason the other twin (Fred) wasn’t involved was that the rest of the team held him back.

When they were finally pulled off Draco they were taken to Minerva’s office. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her look so angry. Apparently she was about to give them a week of detentions each and, no doubt, significant point loss when the Toad appeared and insisted that they deserved a more severe punishment. Minerva explained that the Toad had no jurisdiction as both boys were in Gryffindor and as Head of House it’s up to her to set the punishment. But then the Toad produced yet another bloody Educational Decree — Number Twenty-five — which now gives her supreme authority over all punishments and removal of privileges given by other staff. She even told Minerva that she’d had the decree invoked because Minerva had gone over her head to get Albus to reform the Gryffindor Quidditch team!

The vindictive bitch then went on to give both Harry and George a _lifetime_ ban from playing Quidditch, and just to really twist the knife she banned Fred as well, despite him not doing anything wrong — that’s three of Gryffindor’s best players permanently barred. I think Ron was intending to step down as Keeper but it was pointed out that bad as he is, he has no choice but to continue — assuming they can find replacement Beaters and a Seeker.

Hagrid is back, but unfortunately I don’t think things went too well with the giants. He looks a real mess, as if they gave him a good pounding. You’ll be unsurprised to hear that the Toad doesn’t like him; I get the impression that she’s racist and doesn’t think a half-giant should be working at Hogwarts. The way she talks to him is disgusting; it’s almost as if she thinks he can’t speak or understand English properly. Poor Hagrid, he has no idea what she’s like. No doubt he’ll be put on probation soon, too.

I don’t think I’ve ever felt so fed up, at least not since starting my job at Hogwarts. The atmosphere is pretty bad at the moment. This year seems to be really dragging too — it’s only November!

Anyway, I’d better go. I’ve got hall duty tonight so I need to get some marking done first. I need to make sure I don’t give the Toad an excuse to put me on probation. I wonder if she’ll ban Christmas? Actually, banning the Christmas party wouldn’t be too upsetting but knowing my luck she’ll make it mandatory attendance or something.

Feeling glum,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

It turned out that the Christmas holiday was an extremely dour affair this year. Just before the end of term Arthur Weasley was seriously injured in an accident at work. I’m not sure what happened exactly, but the family all left school very suddenly in the middle of the night, taking Harry with them. The Toad was absolutely furious but there was nothing she could do about it as Albus said he had given permission for them to leave. Why didn’t she want them to join their father? (Maybe it’s Harry she was angry about — that proves the Ministry’s keeping an eye on him, doesn’t it?)

The school was much quieter than usual with everyone who could leaving to go home for Christmas, and I can’t say I really blame them. It’s obviously not just me who’s noticed the depressing atmosphere, I think it’s affecting everyone, and I’m sure Reuben and Sarah have probably mentioned it to you. Even Christmas lunch was more subdued than usual although everyone on the staff table made an effort to wear the crappy Christmas hats. Usually Severus refuses point blank and some of the others have to be cajoled into it, but this year everyone happily took a hat as if in silent support of Albus. Only the Toad prevaricated although eventually she gave in too.

There was the usual Christmas party in the evening but it didn’t last long as it seems most of us teachers were struck by the lurgy. I had a banging headache and a sore throat so called it a night early, as did most of the others. Fortunately my sniffles were enough to keep Albus from recreating the mistletoe prank, although obviously I wouldn’t mind so much now — and no, before you tease me, I don’t mean that I want to kiss Severus, just that if I did get caught under the mistletoe I wouldn’t mind if he, rather than Hagrid, gave me a peck on the cheek. Actually, I’d forgotten until just now about that jinx you sent me years ago. I wonder what I did with it?

Unfortunately the sickness got worse over the following few days, but the good thing was that being ill meant I didn’t have to come up with an excuse not to attend Lucius’ party (Severus still went as he had no choice, poor man — I hope his reception was less frosty than last time). Better still, I didn’t have to do hall duty for once (yay!). I did stick my head into the school gathering but it was clear I wasn’t at my best so there weren’t any protests when I announced I was going back to bed.

Anyway, thank you for the book. It was really good — you know how I love a good Muggle murder mystery and it was just the thing to keep me company while I was feeling poorly. I’ve now passed it on to Filius to read as I think he’ll enjoy it. The chocolates were delicious too — sadly, they have long since gone. Being ill didn’t stop me from eating them.

I hope your Christmas was better than mine,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

Did you see the Daily Prophet again this morning? I don’t mean that rubbish about Sirius — I can assure you he’s not a rallying point for anyone — but it is worrying that all those Death Eaters have escaped and joined You-Know-Who. I can’t believe Fudge is _still_ trying to pretend that Harry and Albus are lying.

Do you remember when the Dementors attacked Harry back in the summer? Albus told Fudge then that he had a problem, but Fudge didn’t listen. Now You-Know-Who has all his worst supporters back to help him and the Dementors are on his side too, so he can only get stronger, especially if people keep ignoring the warnings or denying that he’s back.     

Oh, and I was right, the Toad has put Hagrid on probation. He told me this morning when I nipped down to his hut for a cuppa. I thought he was going to burst into tears, poor man. I’m sorry, but I really detest that vicious old cow.

Please take care out there,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

Have you seen the new issue of the Quibbler? I’m not sure it’s the usual sort of journal you read so I’ve enclosed a copy just in case. Do you remember I told you that Hermione had caught out Rita Skeeter over her being an unregistered Animagus and forced her not to do any writing for a whole year? Well, she allowed her to write one piece and it’s in there. It’s Harry’s story about what happened at the end of the Triwizard Tournament and it’s actually pretty good writing, although the content is terrifying. Since it’s been released he’s been getting loads of letters. Obviously a fair number of people are saying he’s a raving lunatic, but there are a lot more that who are siding with him. You want to show it to Robert. Perhaps then he’ll stop listening to the Ministry’s diktat.

The Toad was furious when she found out Harry had done it and gave him another week’s worth of detentions. She also announced Educational Decree Number Twenty-seven, banning the Quibbler and threatening expulsion to anyone found with a copy, thereby ensuring that everyone in the school would read the article (well done her!). In case you’re keeping count and are interested, Educational Decree Number Twenty-six was that teachers are not allowed to give students any information that isn’t strictly related to the subject they teach. This came after the Death Eater breakout because the Toad didn’t want any criticism of the Ministry’s handling of the incident.

In the article Harry has named all the Death Eaters he saw with You-Know-Who that night. Lucius’ name is among them, so I guess Severus was right after all — and now everyone knows Lucius has been lying all this time. I have to admit, I was beginning to wonder if Fudge and the Toad are Death Eaters as they’re both so invested in making sure everyone believes that You-Know-Who hasn’t returned. But neither of them are on the list — although I don’t believe it covered all Death Eaters, just the ones that were at the graveyard that night. We know there were many more around last time and I don’t believe they’ve all seen the light and moved away from the Dark side. Maybe they are just trying to cover Fudge’s arse — even though that’s not going to help him when Albus is proved to be right — but I still reserve the right to be suspicious, particularly of the Toad. The way she acts towards those who aren’t Pureblood is shocking and is definitely in line with the Death Eaters’ creed. Anyway, as I suspected, some of the names on the list are people who are quite high up in the Ministry of Magic, so even if the Minister and his Undersecretary aren’t part of their group I would say that Fudge has got a severe problem with infiltration and can’t be trusted any longer.

It seems that since their meeting in the graveyard, Harry and You-Know-Who have some sort of strange connection that allows Harry to see what You-Know-Who is doing. Obviously this is a bit freaky, and Albus thinks it probably works both ways but You-Know-Who might not yet know about it, so he’s tasked Severus with teaching Harry Occlumency so he can block him. Personally, I think this is a terrible idea — not the Occlumency, but getting Severus to teach it. He and Harry really don’t get on very well. Severus seems to be unable to get past the fact that Harry looks so much like James and seems to feel they are the same type of person. Of course they’re not, Harry is a mixture of both his parents so he isn’t quite as rash as James was and he’s much kinder too, far more like Lily in that respect. There’s no telling Severus that, though, and I can’t help but think that this isn’t going to go the way Albus is hoping.

It also seems the Toad is monitoring all student communications in and out of the school, including the Floo connections. I don’t think she’s monitoring the staff yet but I’m keeping Bertie down at Hagrid’s rather than in the Owlery these days just to be on the safe side. She’s particularly looking at anything sent by or to Harry. His pet owl was injured the other day and Wilhelmina said it looked like it had been attacked, but she had no idea by what. And he had just sent a message to Sirius (stupid boy) when Filch grabbed him and accused him of ordering dung bombs. Filch got most annoyed when he discovered the owl had already left, even though Harry and another student who was with him at the time assured him that his information was incorrect.

To be honest, with everything that’s going on at the moment I’m really glad we’re still able to communicate freely as I know your letters are the one thing that will keep me going throughout all this nastiness. Thank Merlin we spent all those months in our first year creating that secret code, even if we did end up in so many detentions because of it. I know Robert has always laughed at us for using it when we don’t need to but I think it’s really going to come into its own this year. At least we know if any of our letters get intercepted no one’s got a hope in hell of deciphering them.

I haven’t really got much else to say that isn’t just swearing about the Toad or Fudge (or Filch for that matter) so I’m going to stop now.

Enjoy the article (you know what I mean),  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

That bloody woman! I actually half wish I knew the Dark Arts so I could cast an Unforgivable Curse on her and not feel any guilt in doing so. She really is absolutely despicable, and today she tried to throw poor Sybill out of the castle.

It was all a bit embarrassing, actually — as you can imagine — because Sybill completely broke down in the Entrance Hall. She’s worked here for sixteen years and doesn’t have anywhere else to call home, poor thing. The Toad was really evil about it and said that under the terms of her status as High Inquisitor she has the power to dismiss any staff she doesn’t feel are performing to the standards set by the Ministry of Magic (whatever the hell they are).

Fortunately Albus stepped in and pointed out that while she has the power to dismiss staff she doesn’t have the right to have them removed from the grounds; that power still rests with him as Headmaster. He said he wished Sybill to remain living at Hogwarts, and there was nothing the Toad could do to stop him (for now — we know she always gets her revenge eventually).

The Toad asked him what was going to happen to Sybill when she appointed a new (Ministry-approved no doubt) teacher to replace her and needed her rooms. Albus told her that wasn’t necessary as he had already found a replacement teacher who wouldn’t need rooms in the North Tower. The Toad was almost apoplectic at this and tried to spout Educational Decree Number Twenty-two, but Albus reminded her that the Ministry could appoint a teacher _only_ if the Headmaster couldn’t find a suitable candidate and he was delighted to report that he had.

Imagine everyone’s surprise (and the Toad’s utter horror) when the replacement turned out to be a centaur called Firenze. He’s rather handsome actually, with white-blond hair, extremely blue eyes and palomino colouring and I’m guessing the Toad is going to detest him every bit as much as she dislikes Hagrid because he isn’t human.    

Anyway, now I’ve got my rant out the way, I’d better get on with some marking.

Sorry for being so moany,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

Yes, I agree with Robert that Harry’s testimony does make for uncomfortable reading; but more than that, it means he’s not a liar and neither is Albus. I know most people out there still believe Fudge and the Daily Prophet, but at least you’re forewarned, and therefore forearmed. I wish more people were aware of the danger Fudge has put us in with his denials, but at least the people I care about know the truth.

Unfortunately there has been another disaster here. The Toad has had her revenge on Albus (as I knew she would) and in the process we discovered why that decree banning clubs was brought into force. Sadly, it means Albus has left Hogwarts (again) and that harpy has become the Headmistress (under Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight — she’s really going through them, isn’t she!).

She’s also started something called the Inquisitorial Squad, which as far as I can see seems to exist purely to allow Slytherin to win the House Cup (I bet she was a bloody Slytherin). This ‘squad’, which were hand-picked by her and, you’ll be unsurprised to hear, is made up only of Slytherins — yes, of course Draco is a member — has greater powers than the Prefects do (!) and they are a really nasty bunch of kids too. They spend all their time spying on the students and docking points from those in other Houses; the Slytherin hourglass is the only one that isn’t losing any gemstones.  

Anyway, back to the club-banning thing. It seems that the golden trio weren’t very happy about not being taught to use defensive spells so they started a club where they could practice and they roped in others from across all the Houses, except for Slytherin, obviously. Unfortunately they held their first meeting in the Hog’s Head rather than the Three Broomsticks, where it would have been nice and crowded, and were therefore overheard by a career criminal called Willy Widdershins, who traded the information to the Ministry of Magic to help get him off one of his crimes. This was the reason for the ban; all that crap with the Quidditch team was just a bonus for the Toad.    

I understand that because the ban made them realise they were being watched outside school, the group used the Room of Requirement to practice. Severus told me that Hermione had performed a brilliant piece of magic — she put a Protean charm on fake Galleons so the group knew when the next meeting was. Unfortunately one of the members, a girl named Marietta Edgecombe whose mother works for the Ministry and was afraid she would end up losing her job, gave up the location and date of the last meeting and so they were all caught redhanded. They tried to escape but Draco, who was helping the Toad in his capacity as Inquisitorial Squad member, jinxed Harry, so he got caught and dragged to Albus’ office.

It turned out that Fudge, plus a few other Ministry staff, were already in attendance, presumably called in by the Toad in readiness for what they thought Marietta was going to tell them. Instead, Harry pretended he had no idea what Fudge and the Toad were talking about when they accused him, even when they brought Marietta in. Sadly for poor Marietta, someone in the group had charmed the names on the sign-up sheet to ensure no one could give away their details. When she told the Toad about it a large patch of pimples appeared on her forehead spelling out the word ‘sneak’, and nothing anyone has tried has been able to get rid of them. She’s still in the Hospital Wing because she’s too embarrassed to come out, but Poppy says there’s nothing she can do to help her.

I know as a teacher I should be annoyed and horrified at what Hermione did and force her to help Marietta get rid of the pimples, as I’m certain she was the one who charmed the sheet — there’s no one else with the skills to do it. But to be honest, I’m firmly on the side of the students as far as learning to defend themselves goes, and I’m as impressed as Severus at Hermione’s magical skills. She really is an astonishingly accomplished witch, particularly given her young age and the fact that she’s Muggle-born. I know you know I don’t mean that in a derogatory way, Mym, merely that she’s achieved so much in such a short time. Let’s face it, she didn’t even know she was a witch until she turned eleven, so her rate of accomplishment is phenomenal.    

Anyway, it turned out that Marietta refused to talk, no doubt distressed by the pimples and, I understand, with the help of a few sneaky charms placed on her by bystanders sympathetic to Albus rather than the Ministry, so they couldn’t do anything to Harry. But then the Toad produced the sign-up sheet which had been left behind in the panic and it turned out that the group had elected to call themselves ‘Dumbledore’s Army’. This had Albus stepping in to take the blame, which was enough for Fudge to attempt to arrest him and send him to Azkaban as the paranoid fool has apparently always thought Albus was raising an army against him (and he thought the DA was it!). Of course Albus was never going to let that happen, so with more spell work he escaped with the help of his phoenix, Fawkes, leaving Fudge and his cronies stunned and confused. 

So, a new era dawns at Hogwarts, with possibly the worst Headmistress anyone could ever choose backed by her Inquisitorial Squad and a rabid caretaker. Filch looks like he dropped a Knut and found a Galleon ever since she took over and keeps talking about the mediaeval punishments he’s going to inflict on the students now that a decent Headmistress is in charge.

I fear things can only get worse around here! 

Your maudlin friend,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

So I was right, things have got worse, but fortunately there have been a few bright moments to temper the bad ones. I suspect the Weasley twins are behind most of them, but no one except the Inquisitorial Squad would give them away and they are both extremely adept at not getting caught.

The Toad’s first day as Headmistress was spent running around the castle dealing with the most amazing fireworks that kept going off all over the place. None of us staff felt we had the authority to get rid of them ourselves as they were outside the remit of our lessons, so we had no choice but to call her in to do it. It was complete and utter chaos, but I think everyone enjoyed it except for her. Also, to her complete frustration, the Headmaster’s office locked itself when Albus left and it won’t let her in — presumably as Hogwarts doesn’t accept her as Headmistress. She’s tried every spell she can think of and got others to try to open it too — Filch even tried to put a crowbar to the door at one point — but it’s not making the slightest bit of difference so she’s had to remain in her pokey little DADA office — not exactly the status symbol she was hoping for, I bet.

Then, a short while after the Toad took over, Minerva had a run-in with her over Careers Day, when she gave Harry advice on how to become an Auror which is apparently his dream job (Merlin only knows why). I remember Alastor (or should I say Crouch Jr — sorry to mention him) saying he thought it would be an excellent career choice for Harry and I don’t think he was being facetious about it either. However, the Toad, who was sitting in on the interview (of course), was adamant that the Ministry of Magic will never employ Harry and cited him having a criminal record — which he hasn’t, he was cleared of all charges by the Wizengamot. She even tried to suggest that he wasn’t very good at defensive magic (!) because he’s been getting bad marks in her class. Minerva put her firmly in her place by saying that all the _competent_ DADA teachers who worked at Hogwarts had given Harry extremely high marks.

As I understand it, it turned into quite the argument with Minerva telling Harry she would do everything in her power to help him achieve his aims. In retaliation, the Toad said that Fudge would never employ him. Minerva pointed out that Fudge may well be gone by the time Harry is old enough to be an Auror and this started a rant in which the Toad accused Minerva of wanting Albus to be Minister for Magic and that Minerva wanted to take the Toad’s place as Undersecretary to the Minister and Headmistress of Hogwarts. You know Minerva’s pretty unflappable, so I don’t think she was too fazed by the argument, but I bet that nasty old baggage is already plotting something to get her back. I can’t believe after everything else she’s done that she will let this go by without some sort of retribution.

Anyway, I’d better go. I’ve agreed to help Filius with the Gobstones Club tonight as they’ve got some tournament running at the moment.

Hope you’re keeping well,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

Don’t worry about me, I’m still fine. I’m not senior enough to rate the Toad’s attention most of the time and my class inspections have all been excellent aided, I’ve no doubt, by the fact that I’m Pureblood — that sort of thing seems to be extremely important to our new Headmistress — more than whether we’ve got the qualifications to do the job!  

So the Occlumency lessons are over — I told you they would never last. I have no idea what happened but Severus was in a towering temper after the last one. He was so angry I had to take him to the pub to calm him down (unfortunately he prefers the dreary Hog’s Head to the Three Broomsticks as the beer is better, apparently, but the place really is a dive), but he still wouldn’t tell me what had happened to make him so angry. The only thing he did say was that Harry is just like his father (again) and that he had broken Severus’ trust in him irrevocably. That came as a bit of a surprise to be honest, as I didn’t realise there was any there to start with! I suspect Albus wouldn’t be very happy if he knew, but as we’ve got no idea where he’s gone there’s unlikely to be any more lessons. I’ve no idea whether Harry has learnt enough to block You-Know-Who in the way Albus was hoping.

Unfortunately, the Inquisitorial Squad finally caught Fred and George redhanded when they turned a corridor on the fifth floor of the east wing into a swamp — it was an extraordinary piece of magic, though. Filch was in his element as the Toad was going to allow him to whip them (!), but before they could do anything the twins summoned their broomsticks (still with the chains attached from where the Toad had locked them away in the dungeons after the Quidditch incident) and took off, saying they were ending their education. As they left they announced that they’ve opened their own joke shop at 93 Diagon Alley called Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes and that they’d give discounts to anyone who was going to use their products to help get rid of the Toad. They even managed to get a salute out of Peeves (yes, that pesky poltergeist is still around and still causing mayhem — with more to come, I expect, after Fred commanded him to give the Toad hell). The best bit is that neither the Toad nor Filch can remove the swamp so Filch is having to punt students across it so they can get to their lessons, and he’s really pissed off about it. Of course, I’m pretty certain that Filius, Minerva or Severus could get rid of it instantly, but for some reason they seem to be content to watch them struggle.    

With the twins’ departure several other jokers have attempted to take their crowns — someone put a Niffler in the Toad’s office, which tore the room apart in its search for shiny objects and apparently tried to gnaw her fingers off to get at the rings she was wearing (it’s a shame it didn’t succeed or she’d have been in St Mungo’s by now, not still here and being a bitch) and dung bombs and stink pellets are being let off so often that the students have made the Bubblehead charm a new fashion. It’s really funny seeing them all wandering around looking like they’re wearing upside down fishbowls.

Sadly, the Inquisitorial Squad seem to be having their own problems as odd things keep happening to them. Several have ended up in the Hospital Wing with all sorts of nasty ailments. One even had to be sent home after his parents turned up, furious and demanding to speak to the Headmistress.

I really can’t believe we’ve still got a couple of months to go before the end of the school year — it seems to be taking forever, and it’s going even slower now the Toad is in charge.

Anyway, it’s time for hall duty again (Bubblehead charm for me too, this evening) so I’d better get going.

Wishing it was all over and I was relaxing by the sea,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

Oi, you cheeky mare. I do not fancy Severus Snape! Just because I went for a drink with him doesn’t mean I’m trying to get into his pants. I told you, he and I are friends now and so sometimes we go out for a drink or whatever — it doesn’t mean there’s anything more to it. I’m still happily (?) celibate and have no intention of changing that at any time in the near future, thank you very much.

Also, don’t worry, I’ve had a quiet word with both Reuben and Sarah to make sure they’re not involved in any of the trouble-making. They’re good kids and haven’t even had a detention yet — which is pretty miraculous considering the Toad’s fetish for them. Reuben told me some of his friends have, though, and it turns out that nasty rumour about the blood quills is true. Unfortunately, with Albus gone there’s nothing we can do to stop the Toad from using them on the students; all we can do is provide Murtlap Essence to help heal the wounds afterwards, although if the Toad continues giving out detentions at her current rate then the school supplies are going to run short. Poppy did confront her about it but was basically told to get back to the Hospital Wing and mind her own business!

There’s been a mass outbreak of what the students are calling ‘Umbridgeitis’, which manifests itself through fainting, vomiting, developing a dangerous fever or even blood spurting from the nostrils. Strangely, this hitherto unknown disease only happens in the Toad’s classes but it is extremely disruptive. At first she tried giving those who fell ill detention, of course, in an attempt to trace the mysterious symptoms to their source (I’m betting it’s 93 Diagon Alley), but after she had put four successive classes in detention and still learnt nothing she had to give up and allow the ill students to leave her class.

As expected, Peeves has taken Fred’s words to heart and initiated his own campaign of mayhem. Nothing in the school is safe with statues toppling, tables being upended, lanterns breaking, paper being strewn everywhere, flooding of toilets, and he’s even juggling with burning torches above the heads of the students who are, unsurprisingly, terrified. He’s trapped Mrs Norris in a suit of armour twice much to Filch’s annoyance, and one day he dropped a bag of tarantulas in the middle of the Great Hall during breakfast which caused no end of chaos. When he’s not causing pandemonium he follows the Toad around blowing loud raspberries every time she speaks, which is quite entertaining actually. 

The staff are all united in completely refusing to help the Toad in any way, and none of us is beyond giving Peeves a little help if needed either. Minerva told him he was unscrewing a crystal chandelier the wrong way the other day. It’s not much, but every little bit of insurrection makes the Toad’s job that much harder. She’s not running anywhere near as tight a ship as Albus was and eventually the parents and maybe even the Daily Prophet will see that and the Ministry (or Fudge) will have no choice but to do something about it, and hopefully end her tenure as Headmistress.

In some good news for a change, somehow, despite all the problems the Gryffindor Quidditch team have weathered recently, they still managed to win the cup — yes, really! It’s astonishing, especially as Ron is still such a diffident player. Having said that, he made some remarkable saves during the game against Ravenclaw so he’s clearly improving; also it may be that he doesn’t feel under so much pressure now his brothers aren’t there. So now the song that the Slytherins were using to tease him with has become the Gryffindor anthem and Weasley really is our King! 

Ginny Weasley, who has taken Harry’s place as Seeker (she was a Chaser previously), caught the Snitch from right under the Ravenclaw Seeker’s nose in a beautiful move that I know you would really have appreciated. I reckon she could be a professional, Mym — you might want to speak to her the next time you’re here. Obviously I didn’t invite you this year as it’s been so bloody awful, but hopefully by the time the new school year starts the Toad and her petty tortures will be nothing but a distant memory and Albus will have been reinstated as Headmaster (I can but dream).

It’s not long now until the exams start. We’ve already had our usual crop of seventh year casualties and a lot of them are worried about how they’re going to do in their DADA exam considering they’ve had no practice at actually casting spells all year (apart from those few who were in Dumbledore’s Army, but even they haven’t been able to do anything for the last few months). I’m expecting those seventh years taking my N.E.W.T. class to do well. They’re a bright bunch and enjoy the subject. I shall be sad to lose them at the end of the year.

Meanwhile, it seems Draco has been telling everyone that when taking O.W.L.s it doesn’t matter what you know, just who you know. He seems convinced he’s going to pass because his father is friends with Griselda Marchbanks. Personally, I don’t think that’s going to help him much, knowing what we now know about Lucius’ affiliation with You-Know-Who and with Griselda’s strong friendship and support of Albus (remember when the Daily Prophet tried to smear her because she spoke out in his defence?). If anything, I would have thought that would put Draco at a bit of a disadvantage, but who am I to judge? 

He’s going to do okay in Muggle Studies, assuming he bothers to turn up for the exam. He’s continued to remain quiet in my class as I think he’s found the Inquisitorial Squad gives him all the limelight he needs to thrive — for the time being at least. I only have to put up with him and his stupid friends for another month and then it’s all over for another year and I’ll have six weeks of freedom from him. I honestly can’t wait.

I’m off for a relaxing bath and some cocoa before bed. It’s the first time I’ve been able to do it for months, so I’m taking advantage of the opportunity.

Tired and more than ready for bed,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

Just dropping you a quick line as I’ve got to go and sort out the first of my classes for their exams this afternoon and I’m not sure when I’ll get a chance to write again as we’re all going to be pretty busy now.

The Toad has asked us all to remind the students that cheating won’t be tolerated and will be punished most severely as the exam results will reflect on her new regime. I wonder what she considers severe if a normal detention involves using one of those blood quills? It makes my blood run cold to think about it. We also had to remind those taking their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s that the exams would determine their future so there’s no reason for them not to try their hardest. The last thing we need is the students all failing on purpose just to get back at the Toad.

To answer your question, no, Lucius hasn’t been into school at all since the revelation about him being a Death Eater came out in the Quibbler. I expect he’s keeping his head down. I don’t really mind as Draco isn’t causing a problem in my class so I don’t need to talk to him, although I’ll admit I used to enjoy our conversations (before I knew what he was, obviously).

Yes, Severus and I have visited the pub again — just as friends — and yes, I am still trying to sort out his hair. Unfortunately, and I would never admit this to him because I couldn’t stand the smugness, but he’s absolutely bloody right about nothing helping, which is why I haven’t bothered mentioning it previously. I’ve honestly tried every shampoo I can think of now and while most of them leave his hair looking beautiful and shiny after use — and believe me it really is an improvement to his looks — as soon as he gets in his Potions classroom and over a steaming cauldron it’s back to being lank and greasy again. If you have any ideas please feel free to pass them on. I’m trying not to give up (yet again because of the smugness) but unless I get a breakthrough soon I’ll have no choice but to admit defeat.

I’m a bit worried about Hagrid, actually. He’s still covered in bruises — he looks like he’s being regularly beaten up — but I've got no idea what could be doing that to him. I did ask him last time I had tea with him but he was really cagey about it, so I suspect it’s something dodgy that I’m probably better off not knowing about (remember when he hatched that dragon? He really is a bloody menace sometimes, but so endearing at the same time).

I also heard that he’s had an argument with the centaurs. It seems that in accepting the Divination post, Firenze has made himself an outcast to his herd (or whatever it’s called) and they tried to kill him. Hagrid stepped in to stop them and they haven’t forgiven him for it. They consider Firenze a traitor because they believe centaur divination shouldn’t be shared with humans, and they also don’t think they should be involving themselves in the affairs of men. I’m guessing that means the return of You-Know-Who and the trouble he’s going to bring once he gets back up to full strength.

Anyway, I really have to go as the first exam starts in thirty minutes and I need to make sure everyone has arrived on time and is ready to go and not freaking out.

I hope everything is okay with you,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

That bloody woman has gone too far this time. I honestly cannot believe the Ministry of Magic is backing her. It shows just how corrupt they really are, and that we can no longer trust them in anything! Sorry, but I’m really upset at the moment.

First, the Toad got her cronies from the Ministry to help her take down Hagrid because she obviously knew that she wouldn’t be able to dismiss him without an argument, and she was too scared to attempt it alone. She and _five_ assistants waited until it was almost midnight before they attacked him, and then used Stunning spells on him and his dog, Fang. Fortunately, because of his giant blood Hagrid isn’t that easy to stun and he managed to knock out a couple of them in retaliation. But then Minerva arrived at the hut and tried to stop them from attacking Hagrid.

They Stunned her, Mym — she was hit with at least four Stunning spells at the same time. They could have killed her!

Without even caring about what they had just done they went back to attacking Hagrid, but he’d obviously had enough when they injured Minerva so he knocked out all but one of the assistants (shame he didn’t get the Toad), grabbed Fang, who by that time was Stunned too, and ran for it. I have no idea where he’s gone. I just hope he’s okay. They certainly attacked him enough to injure him and I’m really worried about him. But amazingly, despite leaving it until so late in the evening, all this happened while the fifth years were up on the Astronomy Tower taking their exam; and the Toad and even the Ministry cronies didn’t care that they were being watched because there is no one here who can challenge her behaviour any longer.

Minerva was taken to St Mungo’s as she was too badly injured for Poppy to help her and we’re waiting to see if she’s going to be okay. Hogwarts has suddenly become a very scary and dangerous place, and when you consider all the things that have happened here over the last few years you can imagine how bad it must be for me to say that.

I’ve got to go, more exams are due and I need to be there for my students. I just needed to get this off my chest because it’s really stressing me out. I honestly can’t believe the Toad can get away with hurting Minerva like that without there being any punishment for it. It’s disgusting.

Feeling extremely angry and scared,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

More trouble, I’m afraid, as the golden trio and several other students have gone missing from the castle. Severus told me he thinks they’ve gone to the Ministry of Magic in London because Harry’s convinced that You-Know-Who has taken Sirius there and they’ve gone to try to save him. But as Harry got this information from one of those visions that the Occlumency lessons were supposed to stop (right in the middle of his History of Magic exam, too) we’re not sure how accurate it is. Severus has gone to contact the Order of the Phoenix’s headquarters to check, as apparently that’s where Sirius has been staying (presumably that’s where Albus and Hagrid are too). Oh, and I was right — apparently Buckbeak the hippogriff is there as well (Harry and Hermione really did save them both back in their third year) but he’s got a new name now, Witherwings.

Harry only managed to get the message to Severus because he was called to the Toad’s office, where she and her bloody Inquisitorial Squad (including Draco, of course) were holding Harry and his friends after she caught them trying to use her Floo connection as it’s the only one in the school that’s not being monitored. (Presumably they were trying to contact Sirius in an attempt to see if he was okay). 

The Toad wanted Severus to provide her with Veritaserum so she could question Harry about who he was trying to talk to; I think she thinks he was trying to contact Albus but Harry was understandably staying tight-lipped about what he was doing. Severus told her he didn’t have any more ready-made and that it would a take a month for him to brew a new batch. It seems not long before that he had been forced to give her a full bottle of the stuff because she had previously tried to interrogate Harry in an attempt to find out where Albus has gone, but instead of using the three drops Severus told her to use (which is more than sufficient) as she used the entire bottle on him. I’ve no idea what happened although Harry clearly didn’t drink whatever it was she put the potion in. It was lucky he didn’t or she could have made him seriously ill or even killed him (not that she would care about that).

While in the office Harry started talking, seeming incomprehensible to the Toad but it was enough to give Severus the message about Sirius. We don't know what happened after Severus left her office but at some point the Toad left, taking Harry and Hermione with her and, according to Peeves, who saw them go, forcing them at wand-point towards the Forbidden Forest, although Merlin only knows why. None of them have been seen since, but after they left the castle it seems the Inquisitorial Squad were overpowered by the remainder of Harry’s friends with a decent set of jinxes, presumably learnt during their Dumbledore’s Army lessons, and they went after Harry and Hermione, no doubt to try to save them.

Anyway, tense stuff, as I’m sure you’ll agree. I’m off to find Severus to see if he’s discovered anything else, particularly whether Sirius has been captured by You-Know-Who. I really hope he hasn’t because that’s never going to end well, is it?

Worriedly yours,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

The Toad is no longer Headmistress and Albus is back at the helm! Hurrah!

Whilst this is clearly wonderful news for us at the school, it sadly means things are going to get worse from here on in for everyone in the wizarding world now that You-Know-Who is publicly back — scary times are definitely coming.

I assume you’ve seen the newspapers over the last few days? Those hypocrites at the Daily Prophet are now falling all over themselves trying to pretend that they weren’t hyper-critical of Albus and Harry and their warnings about You-Know-Who. They’re even calling for Albus to be made Minister for Magic, which he definitely isn’t going to accept. It makes my blood boil, to be honest, although I have to say that they did do a nice obituary for Sirius.

Oh gods, Mym, I can’t believe he’s really dead. Poor Remus must be completely inconsolable at the moment with the last of his friends being killed, and by Death Eaters again, too. I wish I could see him to offer my condolences but I’ve no idea where he is. Severus said something about him going to live with the werewolves — another infiltration plan similar to Hagrid’s attempt with the giants, I assume.

Talking of Hagrid, it turns out that the reason he was looking so beaten up all year is because he found his brother, a sixteen-foot giant called Grawp, and brought him back to Hogwarts to live in the Forbidden Forest (yep, the man’s a complete nutter, but I still like him), which was part of what his argument with the centaurs was over. He’s spent all year trying to civilise Grawp, although looking at all the bruises I’m not sure he’s done a great job. He’s back at the school too and Minerva is due to be released from hospital shortly, so everything will soon be back to normal, or at least as normal as it ever gets at Hogwarts.     

I suppose we should be grateful that at least none of the kids were killed at the Ministry of Magic considering who they were fighting against. It’s also lucky that they started Dumbledore’s Army and learnt all that defensive magic outside of school, isn’t it? Sadly, none of them came out of it completely unscathed but only Hermione and Ron were injured badly enough to need a few days in the Hospital Wing; although I understand Harry underwent something pretty dreadful at the hands of You-Know-Who when the Dark wizard possessed his body for a short while (I bet that was freaky). Additionally, one of the Order members who came with Sirius to help rescue the kids, Nymphadora Tonks, is in St Mungo’s, but she should be fully recovered in a few days.

The best news is that Lucius and his friends are now in Azkaban, so he isn’t likely to be much of a bother in the future (or Draco either with any luck — he’s been extremely subdued since his father was arrested). That’s definitely got to have done some damage to You-Know-Who’s immediate plans as he lost some of his best people in that fight, although I suppose with the Dementors having left Azkaban and now being on his side it’s going to be hard to keep those Death Eaters in prison for long.

Anyway, this hasn’t been reported in the Daily Prophet yet, but it seems the reason You-Know-Who was trying to lure Harry to the Ministry of Magic was to take hold of a prophecy it was holding about the two of them. It seems that prophecies can only be handled by the people they are about; if anyone else tries it sends them mad. You-Know-Who wasn’t ready to be seen publicly so he couldn’t take it; so he, therefore, had to get Harry to do it and he had the Death Eaters standing by ready to take it off him. He used his mental connection with Harry to convince him that they had captured Sirius and were torturing him, thus ensuring Harry would rush to the Ministry of Magic.

Severus told me that the Order of the Phoenix knew what he was up to and all year they’ve been guarding the area where the prophecy was being kept against attempts to steal it. Do you remember when Arthur Weasley was injured at Christmas? Apparently You-Know-Who has a large snake that attacked and nearly killed Arthur while he was on guard duty there. It was only because Harry saw the attack in one of his dreams/visions that it enabled them to track him down quickly enough to save his life.

I don’t know what the prophecy said as it got smashed during the fighting at the Ministry of Magic, but it must have been something pretty important for You-Know-Who to go to all that trouble to get it. Severus has been really cagey when I’ve tried to talk to him about it, so I think he knows more than he’s letting on. I shall have to work on him to get him to reveal his secrets.

The Toad has ended up in the Hospital Wing, along with Hermione and Ron. I know the centaurs carried the Toad away with them after she forced Harry and Hermione into the forest, looking for a weapon of some description (I’ve no idea what that was). I don’t know what they did to her, and to be honest I don’t really want to, but she’s quite clearly suffered some sort of trauma. I’ll just be glad when she’s well enough to leave. Hogwarts doesn’t need or want her here any longer.

I don’t know what she’s going to do, though. While she might currently be Fudge’s Undersecretary it’s not going to be long before he gets replaced, surely, and when you take into account all the terrible things she did here — Hermione said she was going to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry to get him to tell her who he was talking to in the Floo as Severus wouldn’t give her the Veritaserum, and she didn’t care that it was an Unforgivable Curse — I can’t believe any new Minister for Magic would be keen to take her on.

Maybe she’ll disappear and fade into obscurity — or maybe she’ll go and join the Death Eaters. They seem to be her soul mates.

It turns out that Severus didn’t give her Veritaserum the previous time either, he just gave her a harmless placebo to make sure Harry didn’t say anything he wasn’t supposed to. I’m fairly certain Severus knew about Dumbledore’s Army by then as he’s one of Albus’ closest confidantes and Albus knows everything that’s going on in the school. Harry could have drunk the whole bottle without any nasty side effects, which I’m extremely relieved about.

Anyway, I’d better go. Albus wants a meeting with all the staff to explain what’s going on. If I find out anything else about this prophecy or whatever I’ll let you know.

Talk to you soon,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

I know I was supposed to be coming to stay with you next week, but things have changed so much in such a short amount of time that I wanted to update you as I’m not sure whether I’ll be able to join you now. After extensive consideration I’ve decided to rejoin the Order of the Phoenix. I know this is probably a surprising announcement after what happened last time, but I honestly feel it’s the right thing to do. There’s a war coming and I don’t think I’m going to be able to keep my head down and ignore it any more than I could last time. I need to continue the fight that people like Sirius were brave enough to start, and help Harry put an end to You-Know-Who forever.

It’s weird because it never occurred to me that the Order continued to exist after the last war was over, although I know I wasn’t really in any fit state to think about anything much, particularly not them. Like most people I had assumed that once You-Know-Who was gone the Order had disbanded, their work finally over. But of course Albus never really believed that You-Know-Who was dead but suspected he was merely biding his time until he could return, and so even in peacetime the Order continued to exist and to recruit. All the time I’ve been working at Hogwarts members of the Order have been quietly working alongside me, trying to stop You-Know-Who from coming back, and now that he has, to stop him from inflicting the terror and damage he caused last time.

Obviously the battle at the Ministry of Magic and the death of Sirius made me think of my parents and you know how that always makes me feel guilty (I know you’ve told me time and again that it wasn’t my fault, but I can’t help the way I feel). It also made me realise that it’s time for me to stop feeling sorry for myself and start helping others again. Yes, I lost my parents during the war, but so did lots of others, and it’ll be the same again this time if we don’t stand up and fight back.

I want to say right now that I DO NOT expect you to take up arms and join me this time. You have a family now, Mym, and your place is with them, not on the frontline of a war. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to stay safe, and you know the Order will help with that; and I’m at Hogwarts, which is still one of the safest places in our world. In return I want you to promise me that you will take care of Reuben and Sarah when they’re at home, teaching them outside the school, just as we do within it, to fight for what is right rather than what is easy. This I know you will undertake, as we share the same soul and you believe as I do that ignoring a problem doesn’t make it go away.

I assume from what you told me in your last letter that Robert is finally onboard too. Better late than never, but it will certainly help and should enable you all to stay safe. I will obviously pass on any useful information, but with our enemies now out in the open that might not be so easy to do.

I know you’re going to be worried about me but please try not to be. I promise I’m not going to do anything rash. I’m just helping with the war effort from behind the barricades. It’s not like I’m going into combat — I’m a teacher, not a warrior, and I know my limitations. Anyway, my life is surely much safer now that Lucius Malfoy has been locked up in Azkaban. For the time being that work includes helping out wherever I’m needed, so my relaxing seaside holiday is going to have to be cancelled this year as there is a lot to do while we still have the chance. Don’t worry about me, Mym, I’ll be having loads of fun assisting Severus in potion-making and all that other good stuff.

Oh, and I finally had to admit defeat on sorting out Severus’ hair too. Unfortunately, also as I suspected, he was extremely smug about winning the bet. Obviously I can’t keep him away from the Potions classroom, but I have told him that he needs to wash his hair before we go out.

Have a lovely summer and stay safe,  
Charlie


	6. Year Six

Dear Mym,

I am completely ignoring your comments about Severus. When I said ‘going out’ I meant for a drink down the pub, not the rather more intimate interpretation you chose to put on it. We don’t have time for romance here at Hogwarts, we’re too busy preparing for war — and teaching, obviously.

It’s all change again this year, and not for the better, I fear. Something has happened to Albus. He’s hurt his hand — it’s all blackened as if it’s been cursed or something — but no one seems to be able to do anything to help him and he appears quite frail and old all of a sudden. Nor is anyone talking about what happened to him. I think this is a bit worrying as he’s the head of the Order of the Phoenix and is the only person You-Know-Who has ever really feared. We don’t need Albus getting weaker at a time when Voldemort’s strength is growing.

Somehow he’s managed to convince Horace Slughorn to come out of retirement to teach Potions again and has finally moved Severus into the Defence Against the Dark Arts post that he’s coveted for so long. I’ve got absolutely no idea why he’s chosen to do this now, particularly given what I said about him being so frail, but I’m a bit annoyed about it because if we had continued our bet about Severus’ hair into this year I would have won because his hair's lovely when he’s not near a cauldron, and I wouldn’t have had to suffer several months of his unbearable smugness.

Seriously, though, I’m actually a bit peeved because we all know that job must be jinxed — no one ever lasts longer than a year in it — and now I get on with him I don’t want anything bad happening to Severus that would stop him from being at Hogwarts next year. The only thing I can think is that Albus has been totally unable to find anyone else to do it this time round (not much of a surprise, to be fair) and is, quite understandably, unwilling to allow the Ministry of Magic to interfere again — although Rufus Scrimgeour does seem far more capable and on the ball than Fudge ever was and is unlikely to put in someone like the Toad.

The students are due to return the day after tomorrow so I need to go as we’ve still got a lot of potion brewing to do — poor Poppy’s stocks were really depleted while the Toad was in charge, as were Severus’.

I hope everything’s going okay out in the real world.

Let me know you’re all fine,  
Charlie

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Mym,

So I was right about the reason Severus was put into the DADA post and also that it’s jinxed — he admitted it to me one evening after we’d had been to the pub for a drink. It seems that some years ago You-Know-Who applied for the job but Albus turned him down because he didn’t trust him! Ever since then no one has lasted more than a year in the post. However, I don’t think Albus intends to keep Severus there beyond the end of this year, which I suppose is why he feels it’s safe for him to take it on.

According to Severus, the Ministry are keen for Harry to endorse them in order to show the general public that they’re not just a bunch of idiots who completely fucked up and ignored Harry and Albus’ warnings about You-Know-Who coming back. So far Albus has managed to keep them away from Harry, who I don’t think would be interested in helping the Ministry anyway, especially after what the Toad did last year. But if they managed to appoint another member of staff they would have access to him, which could turn out badly for all involved.

I’m not exactly sure what Albus has planned, but when Severus was well in his cups he confided in me a bit more than he probably should have done as I’m not one of the inner circle, so I know Albus really does have a plan, even if he’s unwell (and not getting any better). Severus says he doesn’t know what’s wrong with him, but I know he’s lying because his expression suddenly took on that inscrutable look it always has when he doesn’t want to give anything away.

It turns out that Severus doesn’t spend all his time at Hogwarts as I’d always thought either. Apparently he owns a house somewhere in the North of England in a place called Cokeworth. He spent a couple of weeks there over the summer holidays (and left me brewing potions in his absence, cheeky bastard!) although I’m not sure why he went because he doesn’t seem to like the place much. I think Albus ordered him to go — to have a break before what’s likely to be a difficult year for him.

I have to admit I did offer to go with him as he was so unhappy about it — I even said I’d stay in a nearby Muggle hotel if he didn’t want me staying at the house — but he turned me down flat. I am aware that he’s spying for the Order of the Phoenix again and pretending to be a Death Eater, so I would probably have cramped his style if that was the reason he was going there. I know he had a visit from Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange while he was there because I overheard him and Albus arguing one morning when I went to join him making potions. I couldn’t hear what they were saying but Severus definitely wasn’t happy with whatever they were discussing.

Did you go to Diagon Alley at all this summer? I was quite upset when I saw how much it’s changed — why on earth did the Death Eaters take Florean? He was never a threat to them, surely? And it was awful to see Ollivander’s deserted too. I just hope they don’t hurt Garrick, although I suppose we don’t really want him working for You-Know-Who, do we? There was definitely an uncomfortable air about the place; it’s no longer the open and welcoming location it used to be, that’s for sure.

I didn’t stay for long. I just nipped into Scribbulus to stock up on stationery, had a quick chat with the manager of Flourish and Blotts, and picked up some potions supplies for Severus from one of the apothecaries. Then I went for a quick visit to the Weasley twins at their establishment, Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. It’s certainly an eye-opener and makes up for the drabness in the rest of the street. They seem to be doing a roaring trade too — most of which will no doubt find its way to Hogwarts at some point, much to Filch’s disgust.

So of course there was drama right from the off this year and you’ll be completely unsurprised to hear that Harry was involved. He was late coming to the Welcome Feast and Severus had to go and pick him up from the gate because Albus has put all sorts of security checks in place this year and he couldn’t get into the school grounds on his own. Apparently he and Draco had an argument on the train and Harry came out of it quite badly. Fortunately, because of the heightened security Aurors were patrolling Hogsmeade and the station and one of them — the one who was injured at the Ministry last year, Tonks (she hates being called Nymphadora, understandably) — realised Harry hadn’t got off the train and went to find him.

When he walked into the Great Hall he looked much the worse for wear, covered in blood — he looked like he’d been in a real battle. It turned out that Draco broke his nose. Tonks reset it for him but didn’t have time to clean him up before Severus turned up to collect him, and you know that he would never do anything to help Harry.

There’s been a lot of talk around the school about Harry being the Chosen One but he’s not saying whether the Daily Prophet is right or not, and the teachers’ gossip hasn’t left me any the wiser either. I don’t really blame the poor boy for not wanting to give the idea credence. He already has enough to deal with; the last thing he needs is everyone thinking he’s going to save the wizarding world again, even if that is his destiny.

He’s become the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain (the Toad’s lifelong ban was dropped the instant she left the school) and has apparently caught the eye of Horace, who has started up his infernal Slug Club again.

Anyway, it’s back into the fray, and that means, of course, homework marking.

Hope you’re keeping well,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Dear Mym,

Gryffindor has a Quidditch team again. Poor Harry had a bit of a trial trying to pick players as lots of people turned up to the tryouts just wanting to see him (as the possible Chosen One), not all of them from Gryffindor either. Eventually he managed to select a team, with Ron Weasley returning as Keeper (let’s hope he’s improved a bit, although to be fair he was doing pretty well by the end of last year) and Ginny Weasley has moved back to being a Chaser along with Katie Bell and a new girl, Demelza Robins, who seems quite nifty on a broom. I’m not sure about the quality of the rest of the team as they’re all newcomers, but hopefully once they’ve had a chance to practice they’ll be okay.

There was some slight controversy as a boy called Cormac McLaggen tried out for the Keeper position. I would have thought he’d have made a better Beater considering the size of him, but I think he thought Ron would be easier competition. From what I understand Cormac did look good to start with, but he completely messed up on the final save (which may or may not have been due to a Confundus charm cast by Hermione, helping out Ron). Cormac took his failure with such bad grace that he started accusing everyone who had been chosen for the team of cheating, thus ensuring he didn’t get a spot on the team at all.

I’m actually quite pleased he didn’t get in because he’s another Slug Club member and obviously felt this entitled him to an automatic place on the team. Honestly, the boy is almost as imperious as Draco Malfoy and name-drops as often as Horace does (apparently his uncle is a good friend of Rufus Scrimgeour and they all go hunting Nogtails together — urgh). Fortunately, Harry doesn’t think that way and stuck to his guns, so Cormac’s out, which I think was the right decision. I suspect he would have been a big disruption on the team from the little I’ve seen of him. Certainly he thinks he knows it all — he and I had several arguments in my lessons while he was still taking them, and I was glad he didn’t continue with lessons to O.W.L. level.

Once the Quidditch season gets underway, hopefully we can get you along for the one of the games again. I know you’ll be keen to check out Ginny. She really is an exceptional player — she’s even better as a Chaser than she was as a Seeker. Maybe you should mention her to Gwenog as a potential future recruit.

Harry has recently started having private lessons with Albus. I’m not sure what they’re for, but I assume they’re something to do with our leader’s great plan. Perhaps Harry is the Chosen One after all, and Albus is teaching him what he needs to know to defeat You-Know-Who. As ever, if I find out more I’ll let you know, but the lessons are being kept relatively quiet and I don’t know if I’ll find out anything further, especially as Severus is staying tight-lipped on the subject.

Hagrid isn’t very happy with the golden trio at the moment as they’ve all dropped Care of Magical Creatures — he was moaning about it quite a lot when I last had tea with him. I don’t think he really expected them to continue taking the subject as it’s not required for any of their potential future careers, but I think he was upset that none of them thought to tell him they weren’t taking it. And yes, he’s still looking after his giant brother, Grawp. There don’t seem to be so many bruises now, so I assume Grawp is finally settling down.

It was lovely to see that Reuben and Sarah have both chosen to continue with Muggle Studies this year. I wasn’t sure that Reuben was going to as he didn’t seem to be that interested in the subject last year. But having talked to him about it during the first week back at school he seems quite eager. I think it might have something to do with a certain Jenny Albright, a Hufflepuff who seems to be in all his classes this year. She’s a lovely young girl — Muggle-born and very sweet. You’ll like her, Mym.

I know there have been some Death Eater attacks recently — even on Muggles. Kingsley Shacklebolt is looking after the Muggle Prime Minister at the moment so he can mobilise the Aurors should they need to get out there and do memory charms and stuff. Scary times, but hopefully you and Robert are still okay.

I’m off to do hall duty now. Talk to you soon,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

  
Dear Mym,

I just thought I’d drop you a quick note as things have taken a bit of a downturn here, as they always seem to do eventually, although I’m not sure who was the intended target on this occasion. Unfortunately, during the last Hogsmeade weekend Katie Bell (the Gryffindor Chaser) was seriously cursed and ended up in St Mungo’s. It seems that while she was at the Three Broomsticks she was put under the Imperius Curse and given a cursed opal necklace to deliver to someone in the school. Her friend Leanne wasn’t able to give any details about who it was for or who gave it to her, but it seems she had it when she came back from the loo and got quite nasty with Leanne when she tried to stop her from taking it back to school. During the argument the package got ripped open and Katie was exposed to both the necklace and the curse.

Harry told Minerva that Draco gave Katie the necklace, but Minerva said it couldn’t have been him as he had been in detention with her and hadn’t gone into Hogsmeade that day so couldn’t possibly have seen Katie at the Three Broomsticks. At Severus’ request I spoke to Hermione to see if I could discover why Harry was so sure Draco was involved. She told me that a few years ago Harry had accidentally Flooed to Knockturn rather than Diagon Alley (!) and ended up in Borgin and Burkes at the same time Lucius and Draco were in there. He’d hidden so they couldn’t see him and watched as Draco wandered the shop looking at the various Dark artefacts on sale while his father conducted business with Borgin. One of the items on display at the time was the cursed necklace.

I pointed out that this wasn’t really proof that Draco was involved, but Hermione then said that they’d followed Draco during a visit to Diagon Alley back in the summer holidays this year. He had gone to Borgin and Burkes and bought something — but hadn’t taken it with him at the time. They’d tried to find out what he’d bought and got caught out by Borgin, but she had seen the necklace in the shop then.

I don’t understand why Draco would have bought the necklace or why he would have left it in the shop, nor do I have any idea who it was intended for, and he definitely didn’t give it to Katie. But it does seem a bit of a strange coincidence all the same, and I wouldn’t put anything past that family knowing what we now know about them — remember when Lucius put that diary of You-Know-Who’s in Ginny’s cauldron and got the Chamber of Secrets reopened?

Draco has been okay in my classes this year – I haven’t had to give him a detention yet, anyway. He’s not really interested in the subject, in fact he doesn’t seem to be interested in school at all. But he’s not being disruptive so I can ignore him and concentrate on those who want to learn.

I need to go as I’ve agreed to help out with the choir this year. Fortunately they don’t need me to sing, just play a bit of piano. I can do that easily enough.

Take care,  
Charlie

 

* * *

 

 

  
Dear Mym,

I’ll be honest, I’m writing to you as a way to get away from Severus and his moaning for a while. He’s been in a grouchy mood all year despite finally getting the job of his dreams, but as usual it’s Harry who’s really getting his goat. I’m not sure how, although if I were to hazard a guess I’d say it was because he’s not being picked on all the time, but Harry’s standard of potion making has increased considerably this year. I know Lily was a fantastic potions maker — almost as good as Severus — but from what I’d heard from the man himself, Harry hadn’t inherited any of her talent. However, it seems that this year, under Horace’s tutelage, he’s really beginning to shine.

It seems he’s done so well that he brewed a perfect Draught of Living Death and won a bottle of Felix Felicis — really — apparently Horace gave away a small bottle as a prize! This has not gone down well with Hermione, who has always been the top student in all her lessons, and I’ve noticed a bit of friction between her and Harry recently. I know Severus is really suspicious about how Harry has suddenly become top student, but unless he gives his secret away I don’t think we’re ever going to find out. Perhaps Harry really is a potions prodigy and was being held back by Severus’ unfair treatment of him.

Actually, there’s been friction between Hermione and Ron as well as she’s also a member of the Slug Club. I think Ron’s nose has been put a bit out of joint as he’s the only one of his friends who hasn’t been invited to one of Horace’s little shingdigs (even Neville Longbottom was invited to one of them). I would feel sorry for him, but remembering how boring that one dinner party we got invited to was I can’t believe they’ve improved all that much, so Ron’s probably the lucky one and just doesn’t realise it.

I had thought that after he ruined Hermione’s evening at the Yule Ball a couple of years ago with his jealousy over Viktor Krum, they would finally get together as a couple as it’s quite clear they both fancy each other. But it seems that between the Slug Club and Quidditch they’re further apart than they’ve ever been.

I understand that for some reason Hermione thought Harry had used the Felix Felicis on Ron just before the Gryffindor/Slytherin match (he didn’t, fortunately, just pretended to in order to help Ron get over his nerves). Ron had an amazing game and Gryffindor got really lucky several times, which helped to bolster Hermione’s suspicions. After the game was over she accused Harry of cheating. Ron understandably took umbrage at her accusation, and to spite her he hooked up with Lavender Brown, another girl in their year, so I can’t see relations improving much between them in the near future.

Draco is still very subdued, I assume part of it is because of Lucius being sent to Azkaban. He’s nowhere near as cocky as he used to be and tries to keep a low profile instead of acting like the Prince of Slytherin as he always did previously. But he seems distracted most of the time as if he’s not thinking about school work at all. I know all his teachers are reporting the same thing so I think there’s something else going on there, but I’ve no idea what. Maybe it is related to that cursed necklace after all.

Now that business is over and done with things seem to be proceeding smoothly, as smoothly as they ever go at Hogwarts anyway, so there’s nothing much else to report. At least it seems to be going a bit quicker this year, and I remember that it could have been so much worse if we hadn’t managed to get rid of the Toad. Things seem quiet in the outside world too. I just hope it’s not the lull before the storm.

I’m off to choir practise again shortly. Filius intends to do a concert for Christmas so everyone is practising hard. I’m fed up to the back teeth with carols already!

Your bah-humbug friend,  
Charlie

 

* * *

 

Dear Mym,

I hope Christmas found you well, and that you and Robert enjoyed the presents I sent on the Hogwarts Express with Sarah and Reuben. Thank you for your gifts, they were most appreciated, and Severus wants me to thank you for the bottle of Firewhisky you sent him. I think he was quite touched as I get the impression he doesn’t usually receive many gifts. And no, for your information I didn’t give him a ‘special present’, as your cheeky Christmas card suggested — get your mind out of the gutter, woman! I gave him a pair of gloves and a scarf (black, of course).

Christmas was very quiet at Hogwarts this year as a lot of students went home rather than staying at the school over the holidays. We’ve had a few drop-outs since Katie was admitted to hospital too; it put a bit of a scare into some of the more nervous families. Harry went to spend Christmas with the Weasleys, and without the twins to stir everyone up the annual snowball fight was a bit of a washout. Astonishingly, Hufflepuff won for the first time ever, which shows just how lacklustre it was.

Even the staff party wasn’t so bad this year — and yes, before you ask Albus did trap me under the mistletoe again, but Hagrid did his duty and freed me before Severus could even get anywhere close. As I know you’ll be disappointed to hear that, I will add that it’s possible I got trapped under some other mistletoe, which strangely appeared down in the dungeon corridor on our way back to our rooms after the party, and Severus was gallant enough to help me get free.

Obviously, without Lucius’ New Year’s Eve party to go to Severus was stuck in the castle, so he offered to assist me with hall duty as he had as little interest in celebrating with the students as I did. It was quite nice not to be walking around on my own for once, and it meant I wasn’t left with those self-destructive thoughts that always creep up on me, however hard I try to fend them off. Afterwards, once all the kids were in bed, we had a couple of drinks, which was quite pleasant and made a nice change from me sitting alone, crying my eyes out in the bathtub.

We weren’t completely party-free, though, as Horace held one of his extravagant Slug Club ones just before the Christmas holidays, which I was unfortunate enough to have to attend. Severus was invited as an old club member and he asked me to go with him. It was the usual mix of Slug Club members old and new, most of whom are as pompous and boring as tripe, as I’m sure you remember. There was some author who had brought a vampire along with him (yep, a real vampire, the bloody idiot), which added a few moments of interest as he kept trying to escape to go after the young women at the party, but other than that it was relatively boring.

Harry was there, of course, and despite having been chased by just about every girl in the school in hopes of being his partner he chose Luna Lovegood, who is a pleasant and intelligent if somewhat eccentric young woman. She was interestingly dressed in something that resembled silver foil. They seemed to get on pretty well, although from the amount of time he spent looking in Ginny’s direction throughout the evening (she was with her current boyfriend, Dean Thomas) I suspect his romantic interest lies rather closer to Gryffindor than Ravenclaw.

Hermione was there too, but as Ron is still attached to Lavender (quite literally, as they seem to spend almost every free moment snogging each other) she instead partnered Cormac McLaggen. I have to admit this surprised me more than Harry’s choice of partner as I would have thought Cormac, with his overconfidence and the manners of a mountain troll, would be the last person Hermione would choose to saddle herself with. I suspect she only chose him because he was likely to be the person that Ron would be most annoyed about, but I think she regretted it for the whole evening and spent a lot of time trying to avoid him.

The one interesting thing that did happen was that Draco tried to gatecrash the party. Apparently Lucius was a club member back when he was at school, but even Horace isn’t stupid enough to get tangled up with the Death Eaters, so Draco didn’t make the grade this year. I’ve got absolutely no idea why he wanted to go to the party so desperately, but Filch caught him and dragged him over to Horace, embarrassing Draco in front of everyone at the party.

Horace, being the good-natured sort, let him stay, but it wasn’t long before Draco disappeared off with Severus, who wasn’t in the best of moods as we’d already had to suffer several minutes of Horace telling us what a marvellous potion maker Harry is. I’m sure you can imagine Severus’ reaction to that! Anyway, as soon as Severus disappeared I took the opportunity to leave too, as Sybill kept trying to talk to me and I’m afraid I’m not really all that sympathetic to her plight.

You’ll remember that the Toad fired her last year and Albus replaced her with Firenze the centaur, although he was kind enough to let Sybill stay on at the school. Because Firenze was cast out by the other centaurs Albus couldn’t very well fire him at the end of the year, so he’s split the Divination classes between the two of them. Sybill is not at all happy about this and feels she’s being insulted (she calls Firenze ‘Dobbin’, so clearly she harbours a touch of racism which doesn’t increase her standing in my eyes at all, as you can imagine). Since she got the sack she’s taken to drinking heavily and always smells of cooking sherry, so I’m not entirely sure she’s capable of teaching anyway. It’s probably lucky that Firenze is still here.

It’s Severus’ birthday on Thursday so I’ve arranged with Albus for us to take the evening off. I’m going to take Severus for a meal in London as I know he won’t want to celebrate in the usual way, i.e., with a few drinks at the Three Broomsticks with the other teachers. He’s not the most sociable of people at the best of times and he prefers the Hog’s Head, and no one will want to go there. He’s been quite stressed recently so I’m hoping I’ll be able to get him to open up and talk to me if no one else is around. He’s been so good at helping me get over my problems that I’d really like to return the favour if possible.

Anyway, I’d better go. Homework to mark and a nice hot bath to take.

Write back soon,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Dear Mym,

I’m just sending a quick note to thank you for the birthday presents. I really loved those chocolates, where on earth did you get them? Sadly, they didn’t last long, as is always the case with me, but they were really tasty. I was so glad you bought me the bubble bath too, as I was just about finished with the last one. That orange and cinnamon scent is a real favourite of mine and never fails to relax me.

Yes, Severus did get me a present, but I’m not telling you what it was as it’s private between the two of us — and while we’re about it I’m going to ignore, too, your cheeky suggestion about what I should have given him for his birthday. You have absolutely no shame, madam!

There’s nothing much happening here at the moment. Harry is continuing his lessons with Albus and the sixth years have started Apparition lessons. It’s early days but I don’t think anyone’s managed to move yet, not even Hermione, who is normally top of the class in these things.

Draco has been very quiet still, too quiet if anything, but then he’s not been looking well recently. He’s even paler than usual and has dark circles under his eyes as if he’s not sleeping. I did ask Severus to have a quiet word with him to see if he’s okay, but he just snapped that there was nothing wrong with him and to mind my own business — so that’s what I’m doing.

Oh, and the present from Severus was a rather nice silver bracelet. It wasn’t anything like what you were probably thinking!

I need to go as I have a class starting in ten minutes.

Take care,  
Charlie

 

* * *

 

  
Dear Mym,

So there’s been another scary and almost fatal occurrence here involving poor Ron. It turned out that during the run-up to Horace’s Christmas party, Harry had received some love potion-laced chocolates from one of the girls in Gryffindor, and having been pre-warned about them by Hermione he had thrown them under his bed and forgotten all about them. When Ron’s birthday came around a few days ago, somehow the chocolates ended up in his present stash and he consumed most of the box before Harry realised the mistake.

Of course the love potion was out of date by now so it had increased in strength and Ron was in such a state that Harry had to take him to see Horace so he could brew an antidote for him. Having successfully neutralised the love potion, Horace offered them a pick-me-up from a bottle of mead he’d been intending to give to Albus for Christmas but hadn’t got round to doing. While he and Harry were still toasting Ron’s birthday, Ron drank the whole glass and collapsed, frothing at the mouth and shaking, as if poisoned.

As I understand it Horace froze completely, unable to comprehend what was going on. Fortunately Harry was quicker to react, and, thank Merlin, more on the ball antidote-wise too. He grabbed a bezoar from Horace’s potion box and shoved it in Ron’s mouth, which undoubtedly saved his life. Ron is currently in the Hospital Wing recovering, but they still have no idea who was behind the attack or whether it was linked to the necklace earlier in the year.

Unfortunately it’s put the school’s Board of Governors in a difficult position. They’re apparently trying to decide whether or not to close the school down — thank Merlin Lucius isn’t still one of them or no doubt it would already be done and he’d have sacked Albus again. I know it’s a bit scary, Mym, but I really hope it doesn’t come to that. Despite what’s happened I still think Hogwarts is one of the safest places to be.

With Ron out of action Harry had no choice but to put Cormac into the Keeper’s position for their Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. Just as I predicted, he was a complete bloody disaster. Instead of concentrating on the task allotted to him he kept ignoring his goalposts to berate the other Gryffindor players for not doing their jobs properly, and at one point he even grabbed one of the Beaters’ bats and started attacking the Bludgers. Unfortunately he mis-hit one and knocked Harry out, landing him in the Hospital Wing alongside Ron and causing Gryffindor to lose by a spectacular sixty to Hufflepuff’s three hundred and twenty. I think it’s safe to say that his Quidditch days are well and truly over after that abysmal showing.

Severus isn’t very happy either at the moment, but I’ve been unable to get him to open up to me about it. I know he’s been arguing with Albus again but he won’t tell me what it’s about, and I don’t want to push too hard and risk making him even worse. I will keep trying though, as I suspect it may be something important.

Let’s hope nothing else happens,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

  
Dear Mym,

Hagrid is inconsolable at the moment as one of his creatures, a bloody great Acromantula that was living in the Forbidden Forest, has died. Apparently this spider, who was called Aragog, was his oldest pet and was the ‘monster’ that You-Know-Who used to frame Hagrid over the opening of the Chamber of Secrets the first time. Unfortunately it turns out that Aragog wasn’t the only Acromantula living in the forest, and with his death there’s now a whole area of it which is out of bounds to everyone who doesn’t want to be eaten by spiders. Obviously I never had any intention of going anywhere near the forest anyway, but that just seals the deal for me, especially as I know there are werewolves (not Remus, sadly) in there too.

Ron and Hermione seem to be back on talking terms. I think he and Lavender have ended their relationship, although from the dark looks she keeps shooting him I don’t think it ended very well. Poppy says that while he was in the Hospital Wing Ron kept pretending to be asleep every time she came to visit him because he didn’t want to talk to her. Apparently he also called out Hermione’s name in his sleep a few times, so maybe they’ll both stop trying to make each other jealous and finally admit their feelings for each other.

Severus confided in me late one evening so I now know what Albus’ plan to defeat You-Know-Who is and what he’s been teaching Harry about over the last few months. It seems that You-Know-Who is worse than we would ever have thought, Mym. Apparently his ultimate goal is to become immortal; that’s what Albus thinks after years of studying his actions anyway. In the course of attaining that goal he’s split his soul and is hiding it in something called a Horcrux. I’m not really au fait with what these Horcruxes are, but I understand they’re the worst sort of Dark magic and can only be created by murdering someone. To create one is considered unforgivable, but it appears that You-Know-Who has split his soul in seven and hidden them in different places in order to cheat death as effectively as possible.

Albus has been trying to track down these Horcruxes and destroy them so that when Harry finally faces You-Know-Who he’ll only have the part that’s still in his body and will be mortal again. At the same time he’s been teaching Harry all about Voldemort’s history so he understands who he’s facing. This is surely confirmation that Harry is the Chosen One, don’t you think?

Severus told me that the diary Lucius gave to Ginny, which opened the Chamber of Secrets, was the first of the Horcruxes to come to light, and it was what made Albus suspicious that You-Know-Who had made more than one. A second Horcrux was discovered during the summer holidays this year, although I know no more than that. Albus has spent all year researching where the other four might be hidden, but I don’t know how successful he’s been. I don’t suppose Voldemort has kept an easily accessible list of what objects he put them in or where he hid them.

Meanwhile, Hermione passed her Apparition test, but Ron failed his as he splinched one of his eyebrows. I understand why he was so upset at failing with what he considered to be such a minor infraction, but just imagine if it had been his arm or something. Splinching is splinching, whatever part of the body it is. Harry and Draco haven’t yet taken their tests as they were both too young for the cut-off date. Seeing as they can’t use it in school anyway I don’t suppose either of them is all that bothered at the moment.

There’s only a few weeks now until the exams start again, and the usual nerves are starting amongst the seventh years. Hopefully we won’t have a repeat of last year, where almost a whole class of students ended up in the Hospital Wing.

I’m off to choir practise again. It’s not the most interesting thing to do with my evening, but it’s better than the Gobstones club.

Hope you’re well,  
Charlie

 

* * *

 

 

  
Dear Mym,

Okay, so things have got dark and scary here again suddenly, and I’m not sure how much longer I’m going to be able to stay at Hogwarts. Before you start panicking about that statement let me just explain what’s happened because it’s not quite as bad as it sounds.

Firstly, Severus finally uncovered how Harry had been doing so well in his Potions lessons. It seems that because he and Ron hadn’t been expecting to take the class — they didn’t have the required grades to study under Severus and obviously had no idea that Horace was taking the class this year — neither of them had bought the required equipment. Slughorn allowed the boys to borrow it, including copies of the textbook, Advanced Potion-Making, while they waited for their own copies to arrive from Flourish and Blotts.

However, the version of the book Harry got contained more than he’d bargained for. Instead of a pristine copy it was full of handwritten notes containing revisions to the potions that improved them, and it was by following these instructions that he’s been able to brew his class-beating potions all year. Severus would still probably never have known how he had achieved it except that the book was originally his and it didn’t only contain notes on potions. I’m sure you can recall the sort of boy Severus was back then, and driven by the bullying from James and his friends and with his unhealthy interest in the Dark Arts he had taken to creating spells, most of which were nothing more than annoying or embarrassing, but one, called Sectumsempra was particularly vicious.

Harry, knowing nothing more about the curse other than it was ‘for enemies’ and being too stupid to consider the possible consequences of casting it without knowing, used the spell during a duel against Draco in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom and almost killed him with a number of deep sword slashes created by the curse which would have been impossible to heal without knowing the counter-curse. Fortunately Myrtle raised the alarm straight away and Severus got to Draco before he lost too much blood. Realising what Harry had done, Severus was able to undo the curse and save Draco’s life, but Harry’s use of the curse in the first place alerted him to where it must have come from.

Understandably, Severus was absolutely furious with Harry for using the curse (and no doubt for using his hard work improving the potions recipes to unfairly bolster Harry’s reputation as an elite potion maker), but he couldn’t expel him without questions being cast upon where he had got the curse from in the first place, which would have exposed Severus and got him into trouble too. Instead he gave Harry a load of detentions, a punishment with which Minerva was in full agreement and which, to be honest, I think Harry felt was the least he deserved for making such a stupid decision.

Anyway, a few days later Severus asked me to go for a drink with him. There wasn’t anything unusual in that, we quite often go to the pub if we’ve both got a free evening, but he seemed more tense than usual and I got the feeling that he wanted to talk to me about something important. As you know, his favourite watering hole is the Hog’s Head, so slightly reluctantly, on my part at least, we set off down there. It was difficult getting him to open up at first, although that too is nothing new; sometimes getting information out of him is like getting blood out of a stone. But finally, after several pints and because I threatened to leave and go back to school, he confided in me and gave me some advice that I’ve been seriously considering ever since.

You’ll recall I told you previously that he’s been pretending to be a Death Eater again. It seems he’s managed to get back into You-Know-Who’s inner circle and has been made privy to his plans, and they’re pretty wide-ranging. First, they are going to take over the Ministry of Magic sometime in the near future. As we know from Harry’s article last year they’ve already got extensive infiltration there and it’s been growing ever since. Then, once they’re in power, they intend to do the same to Hogwarts. I’m sure you can imagine how bad that would be and how it would impact on the Muggle-born and even the Half-blood students, so it’s not something to be taken lightly, and Albus and Severus have been making plans to keep the students as safe as possible should that scenario occur.

Of course, in order to take over at Hogwarts, they need to get rid of Albus first. Unfortunately that’s not going to be too difficult to achieve. What they don’t yet know (at least I hope not) is that the second Horcrux cursed him while he was trying to destroy it and the curse is slowly killing him — that’s what his black hand is all about. Severus has spent all year trying to cure him but hasn’t managed to do more than slow down its progress. According to his reckoning Albus might only have another six months or so to live at most, another reason why he’s been so tenacious in trying to track down the remaining Horcruxes.

As you know, Muggle Studies has never been a popular subject amongst certain old Pureblood families, those who are at least sympathetic to You-Know-Who’s aims even if they’re not actually Death Eaters themselves, and Severus warned me that once they gain control of the Ministry the subject will probably be abolished altogether. Normally I wouldn’t be too bothered about this but he’s worried that the Dark Lord, as he calls him, will punish me for teaching a subject that he despises, particularly as I’m Pureblood myself — apparently that makes it a greater crime in his eyes.

Severus is so worried about me that he’s asked me to consider leaving the school, with a view to helping the Order of the Phoenix in a more direct capacity. As you know, I hadn’t been intending to become so involved again, but the fact that he’s anxious enough to mention it to me makes me worried in return and so I’m seriously considering it. Obviously I don’t want to let my seventh years down so I wouldn’t leave until the end of the school year, but I have to admit I’m hoping that by then things will have changed for the better once more — hopefully Albus will have found all the Horcruxes and Severus will have found a cure for his curse. See, I’m trying to remain positive about all this.

I know that from what I’ve said you’ll be worried about Sarah and Reuben, but I honestly don’t think you have anything to worry about, even in the longer term. They’re Pureblood, and neither of them is idiotic enough to cause any trouble, so they aren’t going to stand out. If you feel you want to withdraw them from school at the end of the year or before the Death Eaters take over then that’s your choice, but you need to be aware that this might be seen as defying the new order. They will surely be keen to turn Hogwarts into a singularly Pureblood school as Salazar Slytherin always wanted and won’t be happy with those who refuse to send their children there.

Sorry to be the bearer of such depressing news. Let’s hope it improves soon,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Dear Mym,

I know this is extremely short notice but I’m leaving Hogwarts today and need somewhere to stay, for a short while at least. I’m hoping you will agree to put me up until I sort myself out as I’ve been told it’s important I don’t go back to my place, at least not unaccompanied. I’m sending the owl off as soon as I finish this note and then I need to pack, so hopefully you should receive the message before I arrive.

I’ll obviously explain it all in more detail when I see you, but basically something is happening here (and no, I don’t know what) and Severus wants me away from the action. I tried to tell him I wasn’t going to leave, that I need to help him and the other teachers with whatever’s coming, but he was adamant that now is the time to go because he isn’t going to be able to protect me and he needs to know I’m safe. I pointed out that I couldn’t let my students down at such a late stage of the year, but even there he outsmarted me. It seems he’s arranged with Minerva for a replacement teacher called Charity Burbage to take my place. She’s already arrived and starts teaching tomorrow.  
  
I don’t know what’s happening exactly, but I’ve seen Tonks and a few other Order members hanging around the castle recently, and the atmosphere is so charged it’s almost unbearable. Are the Death Eaters about to take over? I’ve heard nothing about the Ministry of Magic falling but maybe their plans have changed — perhaps they know about Albus’ weakness and are moving on the school first.

Whatever the case, there’s no place for me here at the moment, so as soon as I’ve packed I’ll be on my way. This wasn’t exactly the way I expected my teaching career to end, but maybe once Albus and Harry have defeated You-Know-Who I can come back again. Until then I shall assist the Order of the Phoenix in any way they need me, just not at Hogwarts.

See you later,  
Charlie

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

I’m all settled into my new place so I thought I’d drop you a quick line so you know I’m not lying dead in a ditch somewhere. First, I want to thank you and Robert for your generosity in taking me in at such short notice and being so kind to me during the time I stayed with you. It was good to know that I had somewhere to go, and it certainly put Severus’ mind at rest.

You’re right that there was more to our relationship than I had told you in my letters — obviously, as he was so worried about me — but it was only in the early stages and I didn’t want to jinx it by talking about it as a love affair. I promise the next time we meet I will tell you everything that happened between me and him, although not in great detail — there is such a thing as too much information. Suffice to say that I am in considerable pain after the recent events at Hogwarts.

This feels to me exactly like that time when Sirius was accused of murdering all those Muggles and that bloody traitor, Pettigrew. After all those years of doubt it turned out that he wasn’t guilty, which I had always known in my heart of hearts. Despite all the evidence to the contrary I’m certain that Severus, too, isn’t the murderer he’s been made out to be. At least I know why he wanted me gone now although it’s not much comfort, especially when all I want is to see him again and know that he’s okay.

I still can’t believe that Albus is dead, even though I knew it was going to happen while I was still at the school. I guess the way it happened is just so shocking, although it doesn’t surprise me that Draco was involved. So far I’ve heard several confused versions of events from various members of the Order and none of them make sense, so I can’t tell you exactly what happened or why, but Harry was adamant that Severus was the one to use the killing curse on Albus. I do know that the necklace that cursed Katie and Ron’s poisoning were both Draco — earlier unsuccessful attempts to kill Albus, a task that had been given to him by You-Know-Who as a punishment for Lucius’ earlier failure at the Ministry of Magic.

Although there was sadness in the immediate aftermath of Albus’ demise, the overwhelming feeling throughout the Order has been stoicism and a desire to keep going; to carry out the plan he put into action, even if none of us is entirely sure what that plan is. I’m going to be moving around the country, helping out where needed, so contact will probably be a bit sporadic for a while.

Just know that wherever I am I will always be thinking of you, Mym. We’ve been through so much together over the last 2½ decades and it seems weird that I’m not going to see or speak to you for what could be years, but I’m determined not to put you or your family in danger. As Purebloods, if you keep your heads down you should be safe enough.

Missing you terribly already,  
Charlie


	7. Year Seven

Dear Mym,

I had to drop you a line because I’m feeling a bit unsettled at the moment. I don’t know whether you saw the report in the Daily Prophet a couple of months ago about my replacement, Charity Burbage, resigning from her post at Hogwarts? That wasn’t really a surprise given what Severus had told me previously about them dropping Muggle Studies. But it seems she’s disappeared without a trace and no one has seen her since the middle of July. The Order are extremely worried about what’s happened to her because she’s not the sort of person who would normally stay out of contact.

I have to admit I’m more glad than ever that I took Severus’ advice and left before the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts, although in the immediate aftermath I did feel rather guilty and considered myself something of a coward for leaving, especially when I spent some time stationed at the Burrow with the Weasleys.

Their oldest son, Bill, who was once a really handsome young man, was attacked by a werewolf during the fighting. Fortunately he wasn’t killed or turned, but he has been left with a nasty scar all down his face which has completely ruined his good looks. He was due to get married at the end of July to Fleur Delacour (you might remember that she was the Beauxbatons Champion from the Triwizard Tournament), but I think Molly was expecting her to cancel the wedding because of his injury, as she’s such a beautiful young woman. Happily, Fleur isn’t that shallow, so the wedding went ahead as planned. 

I’d like to say it was a beautiful occasion, and it was, part of it at least, and Bill and Fleur do make a lovely couple. But unfortunately it coincided with You-Know-Who taking over the Ministry of Magic and the death of Rufus Scrimgeour. Death Eaters attacked the Burrow, knowing the place was going to be full of Order members because of the wedding. Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to get away, but we’ve got no idea where they’ve gone or if they’re still safe.

Rufus came to see the golden trio just before his death as Albus had left each of them bequests in his will. They were strange items but presumably will be of importance to each of them at some point in the near future. Unfortunately, Albus’ premature death left everyone in the Order hanging, without much clue how to proceed. Hermione was given Albus’ personally annotated copy of Tales of Beedle the Bard, presumably because she’s keen on reading. Ron was given one of Albus’ own inventions, something called a Deluminator, which looks like a cigarette lighter but instead has the power to remove light from a place or to restore it. Finally, Harry was given the golden Snitch that he caught during his first Quidditch match. Albus also left him Godric Gryffindor’s sword, but Rufus refused to give that to him as he wouldn’t accept that it belonged only to Harry, despite it coming to him in the Chamber of Secrets.

I moved on from the Burrow shortly after the wedding, both because I was needed elsewhere and because I was finding it ever more difficult to listen to the regular criticism about Severus without sticking up for him, which I know will only make my Order colleagues distrust me. I’m well aware that he killed Albus but I’m still sure there was a good reason for it, and I pray that one day we’ll find out the truth. Albus was dying anyway, although it seems no one but Severus (and me and you) knew that. I can’t help but wonder if this was one of his schemes, although I honestly can’t understand how it helps Harry with what he needs to do.

Unfortunately, Severus also injured one of the twins (George) during the Order’s mission to get Harry back to the Burrow once the protection spell on his Muggle relatives’ house broke. Despite having kept the details of what they were doing a secret, somehow the Death Eaters were waiting for them and during one of the skirmishes George’s ear was severed. As it was Dark magic that caused it (I’m guessing it was that Sectumsempra curse), however hard they tried no one could repair the damage, so it’s there as a permanent reminder of what Severus did. Mad-Eye Moody (the real one) was killed, as was Harry’s owl, Hedwig, and several of the others only just managed to make it back, so it wasn’t the most successful mission ever. At least Harry came out of it okay.

I’ve been helping the Order to get the new headquarters straight as we had to abandon 12 Grimmauld Place. Severus knew about it and with Albus gone he’s now one of the Secret Keepers and could, if he chose, tell You-Know-Who where to find it. To be on the safe side it was decided that the Order would move, and Mad-Eye (before he died) put a couple of charms on the place in case Severus comes to call.

We had to regroup anyway as Death Eaters moved on all the known Order members at the same time as they attacked the Burrow. They were trying to track down Harry and kill him off before he becomes a rallying point for all those opposed to You-Know-Who. Fortunately no one was killed that time, but several homes were destroyed and the Cruciatus Curse was used in a few cases, so we’re banding together and hoping there’s strength in numbers. Now that they’re in charge of the Ministry they can use whatever magic they want, however brutal, to break down our defences.

Anyway, I’ve just been called as it’s time for dinner, so I need to finish here.

I really hope you and the family are still well,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

It was so good to hear from you and get confirmation that you’re all okay. Your letters are the one chink of light in my otherwise dark existence. I have to admit that it’s nice to know that someone else is willing to accept the possibility that Severus isn’t all bad. I know everyone keeps saying that he tricked Albus, but I honestly don’t believe it. Albus was far too clever to be taken in by anyone, except for maybe Gellert Grindelwald if what Rita Skeeter wrote about their relationship is accurate (although to be honest I don’t believe anything that woman has to say — she’s just a muckraker).

Everything is okay here at the moment. Most of the time we’re helping out those who’ve been attacked by Death Eaters, as well as waiting for news of Harry and his friends, hoping that they’re still alive. After I wrote to you last time I discovered that they had made it to Grimmauld Place safely — Remus went to check if it had been breached by Severus and discovered them there. It would seem that Severus hasn’t given away the secret, but Order members are steering well clear of the place and letting the trio get on with things on their own so as not to draw the attention of the Death Eaters. The longer they can stay there safely, the better.

I forgot to tell you last time that Remus has got married to the Auror, Tonks (I’ve mentioned her a few times in the past). It turns out that she’s Sirius’ cousin and her mother is Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange’s sister — but she married a Muggle-born so they disowned her! Anyway, apparently she’s been in love with Remus for ages, but you know what he’s like. He wouldn’t accept her at first because of his being a werewolf, but happily she eventually managed to break down his defences and they tied the knot a few months ago. They’re expecting a baby so he was trying to get Tonks to stay with her parents while he went off to help Harry with whatever it is he’s doing. But I understand Harry wasn’t happy about him deserting her, nor would he tell Remus what they were doing except to confirm they were on a mission given to them by Albus before he died.

Obviously I haven’t said anything to anyone else, because it appears it’s still a secret that Albus didn’t share with many people — I wouldn’t have known about it at all if Severus hadn’t told me while he was drunk — but I’m guessing they’re hunting for the other Horcruxes as Albus didn’t manage to find them all before he died.

I see from the Daily Prophet that all school-age children now have to attend Hogwarts. I can imagine how scared you must be about sending Reuben and Sarah there but please don’t do anything stupid. As far as I’m aware most of the old teachers will remain in their posts, and they’ll do everything in their power to protect the students. Just tell them to keep their heads down and not to argue or cause trouble and they’ll be fine.

It seems a bit weird not to be preparing to go to school with everyone else, and I miss it far more than I would ever have expected to. But my path is with the Order of the Phoenix, for the time being at least. I just hope that one day I can return . . . that there will be a Hogwarts to return to.

Keep your spirits up, my friend,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

Well, at least I know Severus is okay!

I’ll be honest, it came as a bit of a shock to see his photo splashed all over the front page of the Daily Prophet and it not be about him being caught and prosecuted for Albus’ murder. But then, of course, under the new world order he’s probably a hero for what he did, isn’t he? I see they’re now insinuating that Harry was the killer instead, presumably because they’re not having any luck catching him any other way and hope this might prompt people to turn him in. Good luck with that. Now more than ever Harry is a rallying point, and his following will only continue to grow.

Although most people are still trying to ignore what’s happening (especially when it doesn’t affect them personally), there’s been a considerable increase in the number of people wanting to join the Order because they can see it going the same way as last time — worse, actually, with the announcement of the Muggle-born Register and the Ministry’s intention to question Muggle-borns about where their magic came from. These accusations that they stole magic are completely ludicrous, and if it wasn’t so terrifying I would laugh at such a preposterous suggestion.

What really worries me is that they’re being allowed to get away with rounding up these vulnerable members of the community without anyone standing up to them to say it’s wrong. It’s all very well not caring if Muggle-borns are removed or not, but what happens when they’re all gone? Are the Ministry going to move onto the Half-bloods next? Will they start rounding up Purebloods who don’t agree with You-Know-Who’s intolerance? It’s likely, and unless we do something to oppose them I dread to think what the future will be like for the few who are left.  

Whilst Severus wouldn’t be my obvious choice for Headmaster, the one good thing about it is that it means he won’t be teaching classes any longer so no one else has to put up with his bullying manner on a day-to-day basis. I honestly don’t think he will interact with the students much and I’m certain that he’s still one of us, not a Death Eater, and will do all he can to help Minerva, Filius, Horace and Pomona keep them all safe. At the end of the day Hogwarts should still be a far safer place to be than on the outside.

I keep wondering if this too was part of Albus’ plan — to have Severus in a position where he could ensure the safety of the school and its inhabitants — but it seems like an extremely cock-eyed way to go about things. I guess it means that You-Know-Who trusts Severus to have put him in such a prominent post, which could be useful if Severus really is secretly working to undermine him.  

What did surprise me, considering what Severus told me about You-Know-Who’s opposition to the subject and Charity’s resignation at the end of last year, was that Muggle Studies is still going to be taught at Hogwarts. I had never heard of Alecto Carrow, who is the new incumbent, but I’ve been told she’s a Death Eater so I’m guessing that whatever she’s going to teach isn’t going to match the curriculum I was given.

I’d better go, I just wanted to share my surprise with someone who wasn’t going to swear about it.

Write soon,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

See, I knew you’d lift my spirits and make me feel a little better about this whole Severus thing. You might be right about him having to kill Albus to prove himself to You-Know-Who and thus get the job of protecting the school. I hadn’t really taken the thought that far, probably because I’m a bit too close to it if you know what I mean. I guess it would have been hard for him to return as a Death Eater without any suspicion against him after spending so many years at Hogwarts, but killing Albus would have shown You-Know-Who that Severus was on his side. Obviously I wouldn’t dare mention this theory to anyone else as I know they would just laugh in my face at my stupidity, but it gives me some hope to cling onto, even in the darkest of times.

I’m so glad you told me about Reuben and Sarah. It lightens my heart to hear that they’re doing okay and that Hogwarts isn’t completely terrible — although I have to admit I really hate the idea of Muggle Studies being used to denigrate and demonise Muggles rather than explain all the good things about them. The whole point of the subject was to bring greater understanding between our two worlds, not drive a massive wedge between them. Although I do sometimes wish I was still there and teaching, after hearing from you how they’ve bowdlerised the subject I’m glad I’m not. I could never have told such heinous lies to the students. I guess that’s why there’s a Death Eater in the role; they would never have got a proper Muggle Studies teacher to do such a thing.   

Unfortunately we’ve lost track of the golden trio. They stayed at Grimmauld Place for quite some time, but then they attempted a raid on the Ministry of Magic. No one is quite sure why they went there (I’m guessing they thought there was a Horcrux there), although I understand they caused mayhem with the Muggle Registration Committee (which is being headed up by the Toad! I always said she was affiliated with the bloody Death Eaters, didn’t I?). Whatever the reason, they didn’t return to Grimmauld Place afterwards and no one has seen or heard from them since. They didn’t even turn up anywhere over Christmas. We’re assuming they’re still alive as I’m sure it would have been splashed all over the Daily Prophet if they were dead or had been caught by one of the Snatcher gangs that are roaming the country looking for unregistered Muggle-borns, but it’s worrying that they didn’t return to Grimmauld Place, and there haven’t been any sightings of them at all since that day.

I’m not sure if you would have heard anything about the attempt on the Ministry or not. They weren’t really reporting it in the newspapers because they don’t want to make Harry seem like a hero for what he’s doing. Anyway, because everyone is so worried for them and because it’s hard to keep in touch when all the mainstream media is being ruled by You-Know-Who, the Order has started a new radio programme called Potterwatch. Obviously it moves around a lot because we don’t want to get caught, so it’s not on every day and you have to twirl the dial a bit to find the right wavelength. You also need a password to access it (all Order-related), but you might want to start tuning in as it tells you all the stuff the others won’t — although be warned it isn’t always great news as, in an attempt to honour the dead, we also report the names of those who’ve been killed. The current password is Phoenix, which should be enough to get you started.

The idea is to keep people informed about what’s happening and get everyone ready to help Harry if or when he finally reappears. It’s not all doom and gloom and does have its entertaining moments, especially when the twins are broadcasting. Hopefully it might make you feel a little less isolated; I know it’s hard when you’re stuck at home alone, especially not knowing who you can and can’t trust.

Anyway, give it a listen and let me know what you think.

Trying to remain positive,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

Sorry it’s been a little while since I last wrote to you but I’ve been on the move again and didn’t have time to write. Fortunately I’m a bit more settled now, for the time being anyway, so I thought I’d drop you a line while I have the chance.

I’m glad that you’ve been enjoying listening to Potterwatch. Thank you for your compliments about my own small contribution. It’s been fun getting involved, even when we have such depressing news to report most of the time. I’m pleased that it made you feel closer to me, even if it was only for a short while. It’s good to hear that you feel it’s helping you to stay connected with what’s going on; hopefully others out there feel the same. Fred and George are a pair of cards, aren’t they? I think Molly is terrified that the Death Eaters will realise it’s them broadcasting and retaliate because they’re so irreverent. I have to admit I haven’t had much chance to listen in with all the moving around recently, so I’m not sure how much information they’ve been giving out about Harry et al.

They reappeared a few weeks ago at a place called Shell Cottage. It was a completely unexpected visit but of course Bill and Fleur, who live there, were over the moon to see them although a bit worried as Hermione had been injured, and they weren’t alone either. As I understand it, the trio have been moving around the country, dodging the Snatchers by camping in secluded places while they continue to work on their mission for Albus. Unfortunately, they finally got caught by Snatchers whilst in the Forest of Dean and were taken to Malfoy Manor, which it seems You-Know-Who has been using as his base, although fortunately for them (and us) he wasn’t there at the time, otherwise there might have been a very different outcome.

Lucius, who was released from prison earlier in the year, was there with Narcissa and Draco, along with Bellatrix Lestrange. When they were captured Harry had Godric Gryffindor’s Sword with him and Bellatrix threw a fit about how they had managed to get hold of it when it was supposed to be locked away in her vault in Gringotts. She tortured Hermione with the Cruciatus Curse to find out how they had taken it without her knowing. 

I don’t know if you remember but there was an article in the Daily Prophet a while back about Ginny Weasley and her friends breaking into Severus’ office at Hogwarts, where the sword was being kept at the time, and trying to steal it. They got caught and Severus had the sword sent to Gringott’s so no one could try again, but somehow it found Harry. Clearly the sword does belong to him after all.

Anyway, Hermione couldn’t tell Bellatrix anything because they hadn’t been anywhere near her vault. Apparently Harry had been following a Patronus which appeared in the forest one night — honestly, that boy is an absolute idiot because it could have been leading him to something deadly. However, instead he got lucky and it led him to a pond. The sword was at the bottom, although how it got there no one knows. It seems that Harry and Ron, along with Dean Thomas and a Goblin from Gringotts who had both been captured before the trio, were put in the cellar while Hermione was being tortured and they discovered Luna Lovegood and Garrick Ollivander were being kept prisoner down there too.

I don’t really know what happened as I’ve only heard third or fourth hand accounts, but it seems that somehow Harry managed to attract the attention of a house-elf called Dobby, who used to be employed by the Malfoys but had been freed with Harry’s help around the time of all that Chamber of Secrets business, and he used his magic to transport them all to Shell Cottage. Unfortunately Dobby died during the rescue — Bellatrix threw a silver dagger at them as they Disapparated and it hit the house-elf, killing him. But the brave little elf managed to save seven people’s lives that day, so he really was a hero.

Once they were all feeling better the golden trio moved on, leaving the others at the cottage to recuperate. Bill said they were going to Gringotts to attempt to get into Bellatrix’s vault as they had stolen both her and Draco’s wands while they were at Malfoy Manor, and they took the Goblin with them — presumably looking for another Horcrux. Hermione was Transfigured into Bellatrix using Polyjuice Potion for the attempt, but Bill was worried about them trusting the Goblin as Goblins are notorious for letting wizards down. He seemed to think that once they had finished there they were eventually heading back towards Hogwarts, so the Order and Potterwatch are waiting for any news of their arrival in Hogsmeade so we can go and help Harry in whatever way he needs.

I have to admit that I hope they turn up soon as I can’t bear what’s going on at the moment and I really want to release my anger in a controlled and useful way. I’m fed up with being caged up in one place or another and feeling so completely useless. Give me Death Eaters to kill. I’m ready!

Fingers crossed this will all be over soon,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

I’m sending you a quick owl just in case you weren’t listening to Potterwatch as I know you’ll want to know this. The golden trio are at Hogwarts and everyone is making their way there to help them right now. I’m about to head off and will do what I can to locate Reuben and Sarah and make sure they get away from the school safely and back to you, as I suspect the venue has been chosen as the place for the final showdown with You-Know-Who and I don’t want them staying there if fighting is likely to break out.

If nothing else, we can take Hogwarts back from the Death Eaters!

So I guess it’s time to find out whether I was right about Severus or not. Gods, Mym, I really hope I was. I’ve had enough disappointment with men turning out to be completely different from how I thought they were over the years and it would be nice if just one turned out to be the man I thought he was.

Please DO NOT put yourself in danger by coming to Hogwarts. I promise I will find your children and return them to you safely, so stay at home and wait for them to arrive.

I’m shaking as I write this because I can’t believe the time has finally come for action. But at the same time I’m relieved because the tension was beginning to drive me mad. I just want this all to be over now.

See you on the other side, my friend,  
Charlie

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Mym,

I know it’s been quite some time since we last corresponded. I just wanted to thank you from the bottom of my heart for coming with me to Severus’ funeral and to apologise profusely that it’s taken this long for me to tell you that. I know you’ve been worried about me but it’s been a slow and difficult process for me to come to terms with the pain of loss. How do I memorialise those so dear; those who I will never see again?

I cry for Remus, last of the Marauders, and his lovely wife, Tonks, who left behind a tiny baby too young to know what they did for him but will hopefully one day understand the sacrifice they made so he could live his life without fear.

I mourn for Fred, the eternal joker, who along with his twin made my last few months with the Order of the Phoenix so much more enjoyable than it should have been considering how desperate times were. It was a privilege to know them both and it breaks my heart to think that George will have to continue on his own, no longer part of a bond so special. I fear it will be a tough road for him to walk alone.

My heart breaks for all those children, too young to even be part of a war, let alone its casualties. How did we not get them out? Why did they stay to fight? These are questions I ask myself daily. I know the answer — they fought for freedom, just as we all did — but it doesn’t make their loss any easier to bear.

And finally, I grieve for Severus, my dark and mysterious friend who had far more depth than anyone ever gave him credit for. I miss him so much that sometimes I can hardly breathe because of the pain, and there isn’t a day goes by when I don’t find tears running down my cheeks as I silently rail against the unfairness of his demise.

I know we never got round to discussing my relationship with Severus, and the funeral definitely wasn’t the moment for it, but I think I’m finally ready to reveal the little I know about the man who gave his life so that Harry would prevail.

People still find it hard to believe that Severus was looking out for Harry for his entire time at Hogwarts, and many cite inconsequential and meaningless acts of cruelty that he apparently perpetrated against Harry. But if you remember that Severus was a bad-tempered curmudgeon who had absolutely no interest in being a teacher you begin to see that his behaviour wasn’t really all that out of place, especially against someone who looked so much like his oldest enemy.

I don’t know if you know this, but Harry and his friends were in the Shrieking Shack when You-Know-Who killed Severus. With his dying breath he gave Harry memories that enabled him to piece together both Albus’ plan and Severus’ motivation for helping. But I already knew because back before the bad stuff started Severus told me why he had pledged his life to look after Harry, and I think until Harry saw those final memories in the Pensieve Albus and I were the only ones who knew his true motivation.  

As you know, Severus always had a deep affection for Lily — love, I suppose you would call it. There was never going to be a happy ending for those two because Severus’ choices made it impossible for Lily to love him back in the way he wanted her to, and his jealousy and bitterness caused the rift that haunted him until her death, which he inadvertently hastened. The prophecy that said that You-Know-Who would mark Harry as the Chosen One was made by Sybill (I know, right) to Albus when she was at an interview for the Divination post. It was the first of only two true prophecies she’s ever made but was enough for Albus to give her the job, understanding that her life was in danger.

But there was another there waiting for an interview that night, who overheard part of the prophecy, and without realising what he was doing or what it meant for him and the one he loved so much he passed on the bit he had heard to his master, Lord Voldemort. As luck would have it, the prophecy could actually have been about either of two children — Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom — but You-Know-Who chose Harry as his mortal enemy, and Severus realised he’d doomed Lily to death. 

By now a bitter and hate-hardened Death Eater, Severus was not a nice man, and his only interest was in saving Lily’s life. He didn’t care about Harry and certainly wasn’t bothered if James died, just as long as Lily was safe. He begged his Master to save her but he would offer no assurances. So Severus turned to Albus, offering himself up to do _anything_ if he would only save Lily. And we all know how well that turned out thanks to that traitor, Peter Pettigrew.

After Lily’s death Severus was distraught, but Albus told him that Harry had survived the attack and charged Severus to ensure the child’s safety, as he was sure You-Know-Who would eventually return. Although he initially had no interest, Severus accepted the task because of his love for Lily and his continuing guilt at being the cause of her death. But he also insisted that Albus keep his involvement a secret from everyone, thus ensuring that no one would believe that he wasn’t Harry’s enemy.

It wasn’t always an easy task. Harry looked so much like James that Severus found it hard to get over his dislike of him and rarely gave him a chance to prove that he was equally his mother’s son. His hatred for the Marauders and what they had done to him, up to and including stealing Lily from him, meant that there was no place in his heart for tolerance or kindness. But despite that he still protected Harry to the best of his ability, fiercely and solidly, right up until the end.

But Harry wasn’t the only one Severus was charged with protecting. It seems that during Narcissa and Bellatrix’s visit to Spinner’s End (Severus’ home in Cokeworth) that I told you about during the summer holiday last year, he made an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa to protect Draco regarding the almost impossible task he had been given by Voldemort, because they knew Draco would be unlikely to complete it and would end up being killed for his failure. As I understand it, Severus had no choice but to accept as Bellatrix was Voldemort’s closest compatriot and had long been suspicious that Severus wasn’t as loyal to the cause as he made out. It was the only way to convince her he was.

Severus told Albus of his plight, presumably hoping he would find a way to help him, and that’s when Albus came up with the plan for Severus to kill him at a time that was both advantageous for the Order and would assist in saving Draco. That was what all those arguments I overheard and that Severus would never talk to me about were. Severus didn’t want to kill his old friend and wasn’t happy that he was being forced into it, but Albus reminded him that he had agreed to do _anything_ to help save Lily, and then Harry, and gave him no choice but to accept his fate, whatever the eventual outcome and however hard it made life for Severus in the aftermath of Albus’ death.     

A few days after the funeral Harry gave me a pile of letters that Minerva had discovered in the Headmaster’s office after the battle, which Severus had written but never sent to me. The first one was dated from the day after I left Hogwarts and they went right through his time as a fugitive after Albus’ murder and spanned those dark uncompromising days as Headmaster of Hogwarts, which is how I know about his vow to help Draco. I haven’t been able to read them all yet as my emotions are still too raw to cope with the savage loss I feel at his being taken away from me, but at least I still have something of him, for whatever little comfort that will eventually bring.

I loved him, Mym. I loved Severus Snape with all my heart and yet I never had a chance to tell him how I felt because we parted too early. He died alone and lonely, unaware that he meant so much to someone — that someone loved him as fiercely as he had always loved Lily. It makes my heart break when I think of him dying so needlessly on the grimy floor of the Shrieking Shack. I’m glad Harry had the decency to have him brought back to the school once the fighting was over. I’m also pleased that he recognised Severus for his true worth, for his bravery and sacrifice, not as the cowardly murderer he’d been painted by so many people.

I’ve decided that I’m going to return to Hogwarts when it reopens and have already informed Minerva that I’m available whenever she wants me. I would love to see you before I go, even if only briefly, because I’ve missed you so much over the last couple of years and I really want to see your sweet face again, Mym. Obviously I’m still healing, but if you’re agreeable I would very much like to go with you on your annual seaside holiday. It will be good to catch up with both you and Robert and also to spend time with Reuben and Sarah. It’s been so long since I’ve had anything resembling a fun and relaxing time so I think it will help.

If you don’t mind, I can also use the time to find out from the kids what they know about Muggle Studies ahead of their O.W.L year. I’m sure Charity was a good teacher in the short time she was there (Merlin rest her poor soul — she _was_ killed by Voldemort, and even worse, fed to his snake; once again I have to thank Severus for his foresight at getting me away before it was too late), but I don’t think Alecto Carrow will have given the students much useful information for their upcoming exams. Also it will give me a chance to work out what I need to teach next year to limit the damage she’ll have caused.

Of course I'll understand if you’d rather I didn’t come — perhaps you need some time alone as a family to recover after the horror of the last year. Whatever you decide will be fine, just let me know.

Missing you terribly,  
Charlie


	8. Epilogue - Nineteen Years Later

Dear Mym,

So today is the first day of the new school year, and for the first time in nearly a decade I decided to travel up to Scotland on the Hogwarts Express. I’m not entirely sure why I chose to do so, although I had some last minute shopping to do in London and there was a little part of me that felt the urge to encounter it all anew. Perhaps it’s something I should do every decade to remind myself how exciting it all is, especially for the first years who are experiencing it all for the very first time.

It was so much fun to walk down the platform, talking to the kids and discussing school issues with the parents, much as I used to do when I first started teaching. It was lovely to catch up with so many old students as well; to see how they’ve made so much of their lives and created such wonderful families into the bargain.

I know this year is an extra special one as Freddie is starting school and it was a genuine pleasure to greet Reuben and Jenny and promise them that I’ll take care of their precious boy. He was so excited I thought he was going to be sick and was waving his wand around as if it was a stick. Reuben had to tell him to calm down about twenty times and I thought he was going to confiscate Freddie’s wand. In the end I agreed that he could sit with me on the train, on the condition that his wand stayed in his pocket for the whole journey, and that I would go with him in the boats. I still don’t like those thestrals so it wasn’t really a difficult choice. 

Harry and Ginny’s second child, Albus Severus, has started school this year too — their oldest, James, started last year and was acting like he knew it all. He’s a nice boy though a bit of a joker. Hermione and Ron’s daughter, Rose, is also starting her first year. It was almost as if the platform was full of Potters and Weasleys, although I suppose there are enough of them. Remus and Tonks’ son, Teddy, was also at the station as he’s going out with Bill and Fleur’s daughter, Victoire, and he was there to see her off. Surprisingly, or maybe not, Draco and his wife, Astoria, were there with a son called Scorpius, who’s starting his first year too.

Watching those two boys, who both look so much like their fathers, getting onto the train together, I couldn’t help but wonder if we’re looking at a new era of rivalry between Potter and Malfoy, or if it will be a friendship? Either is possible at this stage as Albus was, somewhat shockingly, Sorted into Slytherin rather than the expected Gryffindor, although it was no surprise that Scorpius was Sorted there too. I get the feeling that Albus’ House isn’t going to be a popular choice with the rest of his family so he’s going to need all the friends he can get and quiet, well-mannered Scorpius would make a good first choice, I feel.

The only thing I worry about is how their fathers will react to a friendship between them, and that of the wider Weasley family. I’m not saying either of them is a bigot or would cause trouble for the boys, but old enmities run deep and they were never friends, even at the end, so it wouldn’t surprise me if there was still some sort of rivalry between them which might make it hard to accept their sons being friends. Let’s hope that any discord is sorted quickly before it sours any relationship between the youngsters.

Freddie was Sorted into Hufflepuff, which I have to say didn’t surprise me in the slightest and I’m sure won’t surprise you either. He’s such a gentle-natured boy that I think he’ll do well there. He was already chatting away quite happily to a few new friends when I saw him in the Great Hall. I’m looking forward to seeing him in my class on Tuesday afternoon.

The Welcome Feast was the usual charming affair, although the arrival of the ghosts seemed to surprise some of the new students. I guess Muggle-borns don’t realise they really exist until they get to Hogwarts. It’s good to know their numbers have increased so much over the last few years. Both Voldemort and Salazar Slytherin would no doubt throw a fit if they could see Hogwarts now, but Albus would be over the moon.

Peeves was there, of course, throwing water over the ‘ickle firsties’, but the Bloody Baron soon took him in hand and got him out of the Great Hall before he could do too much damage and before Minerva had to intervene.

Anyway, it’s the first day of teaching tomorrow and as you know I like to make a good impression, so it’s a cup of cocoa, a nice relaxing bath and an early night for me.

Happily back home and ready for the new year,  
Charlie


End file.
